Star Fortress 2: The Ass Whooping Continues
by The Real BONK'er
Summary: Sequel to Star Fortress 2: Kicking Empire's Ass. Recommended to read it first. It was almost a year since Malachor. The Ghost crew and the RED team changed, but deep inside they are still the same. Now when they are operating for a larger scale, can they withstand all the threats that the Empire prepared for them? Or will they kick tones of buckethead asses again? Love will appear.
1. Teaser

**A/N: Yeah, so welcome to the sequel of Star Fortress 2: Kicking Empire's Ass. This is just a teaser, nothing more. I just wanted to let you already follow the story if you want to.**

 **So enjoy the teaser :)**

The Ghost, [Error 404]

"I can't see him like this" a girl's voice said.

"Me too!" another voice added. "It's like not him completely! Like a frickin' bad parody of real Bridger."

"Maybe we should take him to Medic." an older woman voice suggested.

"Are you kiddin' me?" the second voice asked in surprise. "Medic's solution for mind or mental problems is removing the brain and disintegrating it!"

"Then how are we gonna get him back like he was before?" first voice asked sad. "Kanan doesn't feel like help I guess." an evil grin appeared on the face of the owner of the second voice.

"Oh, I know how to make him happy again." he said evily. "Engie!"

"Yeah?" the one named Engie replied.

"I need a paintball equivalent all of our weapons as soon as possible. You can make your sentry if ya want." the second voice said. "And make one rifle for Bridger. We are gonna create chaos! And I'll make him join it or my prank that I just thought about will be executed."

"You're a genious!" the first voice almost screamed in joy.

"Why, thanks! Well that's what happens when you're a genious." second voice replied.

 **A/N: So wait patiently for the next chapter :)**

 **Bonker out!**


	2. Rainbow Debauachery

**A/N: Hey guys! So after a teaser, it's time for a REAL chapter. I wanted to start this season from the idea of MafiStory, who I thank so much. Also, thanks to all of the guys that follow this story already: Kid-N7, Fanfictionfan03 and jpeck2000 who were one of my first followers since the first story :D. Thank you guys! You're awesome!**

 **Review anwsers:**

 **Fanfictionfan03: I uploaded the teaser just after the last chapter of the first story. I have two stories going and I'm not planning on giving up on them anytime soon :). I got you the chapter and I hope you like it.**

 **Just a little note: I am open to communication with all of you. If you have an idea, just write it in the review or PM me. I have nothing against chatting and you have a chance to add something from yourself to the story. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of the sequel!**

 **Atollon, Chopper base, Scout's POV**

We were so ready. Everyone had their weapons, dispensers for the both teams were set around the base and the only thing that we needed to deal with was getting Ezra to the fun. Sabine was now in his room trying to convince him to join the fun. We were waiting for her ready, but when she came, her face expression wasn't convincing.

"He doesn't want to." she said.

"Oh, come on! He's denying THAT kind of fun?" I couldn't belive. "Well then, we'll do this my way. But first, I'll try one last attempt to get the wizard to fun." I started to call jedi wizards because they had some seemingly magic powers. I didn't understand this crazy shit, but it was useful in tough situations and I respected it.

"Good luck there!" Sabine told me.

"Da, Heavy wants a good fight." our biggest team member said. I smiled and walked to the side of the base where Kanan was sitting on the ground and snails were all over him.

'Eww... gross.' a lonely thought passed through my head

"Yo wizard!" I started.

"What do you want?" he asked with no emotions in his voice. "I'm meditating now."

"Oh, come on! Stop being emo and go have some fun!" I was getting irritated by his attitude. "Besides, it's what you say everytime when someone wants to talk with you. It's so annoying!"

"I don't know what emo means." he replied calmly. "And I'm not gonna take part in your game."

"Asshole." I said and walked away. That last one wasn't serious, but I really wanted to make these to reunite.

"No luck there either." I sighed when Sabine threw me a concerned look. "But it's not over. Engie!"

"Yeah?" hardhat turned around.

"We're proceeding to plan D." I said. We had 4 times, but I hesitated with fulfilling the last one. But now it was time.

"Are ya sure, partner?" he asked me.

"If there is no other way to do it, then yes." I was now completely sure.

"What are you talking about?" Sabine asked.

"If this will work, you'll find out tomorrow." I smirked. "Get ready for tomorrow. This MUST work now!" everyone nodded and went to their rooms. I went to the workshop with Engie and hardhat gave me the device that would ensure our win this time. An evil grin appeared on my face. It was dark now and I stood in front of Ezra's room now.

"It's time to bring you to the fight." and I activated the invis watch that Spy gave me just in case. A smirk appeared on my face and I opened Ezra's door.

 **In the VEEEERY late morning, Ezra's POV**

I woke up very late with itching head. I woke up and took the yogan that Sabine brought me yesterday. I bit it, but the itching in the head was getting really annoying. I reached to scratch it and felt something strange.

'Since when I have short hair?' my thoughts screamed. I ran to the mirror and saw my hair so short. There was a paper sticked to it.

"If you have balls, come here and fight like a man, wizard. Just remember that it's Ghost crew vs RED team. Scout." I read out loud. I could understand paint pranks, but this was too far. "You are SO dead." the rifle that he gave me before and was lying in the corner of the room appeared now in my hand. I ran outside and there was a whole Ghost crew, even Hera (except Kanan), Rex, Gregor, Wolffe and about 10 other rebels who were now cheering.

"Great you're with us, kid!" Zeb said and hugged me. "Let's show these REDs who is better!"

"With you we have a chance to win!" Sabine said and did something that I didn't expect. She hugged me and whispered in my ear "I missed you, Ezra."

I felt like my brain was melting and heart stopped for a second.

'She actually hugged me in front of everyone! Maybe not all things in this game are that bad.' I thought and hugged the mandalorian back. We left eachother's arms, because we had a game to win.

"Alright! So let's create hell!" I shouted and we all ran towards the other side of the base where probably the RED team was waiting. We ran from the corner and Wolffe recieved a green paintball in his head.

"Sniper somewhere!" Zeb shouted. Then another rebel recieved a ball between his eyes.

"Scatter!" Rex ordered and so we did. Everyone had a cover now and we were waiting for the RED team to come. Suddenly Heavy and Medic, who had a different medi-gun this time, have appeared.

"YEEEAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGG!" The toughest mercenary yelled and started to spray bullets around the place. Soldier who threw a jumping grenade (new type of grenade that Engie invented for him) under his feet, Demoman and Scout went out as well right behind them.

"ATTAAAAAAAAACK!"

"FIIIRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!"

"LET'S GET 'EM!"

These battlecries echoed through the base. I focused on the source of the last one the most.

"Come here, Scout!" I shouted. "Just you and me!" he smirked and sprinted towards me. I opened fire, but he dodged everything. When he got close I recieved about 10 paintballs because of his two scatterguns.

"Come at me!" he teased.

"With pleasure!" I replied. When he shot again, I dodged the projectiles and used the Force to push him. He bounced off the wall and drinking Crit-a-Cola in the air, he landed behind me. I tried to hit him, but under the effect of the drink and after the last incident, he was a LOT faster. His guns started to spark and soon I recieved stronger paintballs in the chest.

"Hit da bricks, pal! You're done!" Scout was now grinning, but didn't notice Sabine behind him. "Are you even trying?!" he shaked his head and her bullet missed his ear by inches. He immediately turned around dropping his scatterguns and shot both mags of his pistols in her chest.

"Argh!" she fell on the ground while Scout grabbed his scatterguns and ran away.

"We'll get him anyway!" I said helping her get up. We both smiled and ran to battle.

 **(Sudden miraculous POV switch) No-one's POV**

The game was going on and everyone was having fun. Soldier, using his jumping grenades (a new type of grenades that Engie invented for him. These were like Sticky Jumper's bombs), was shooting his enemies from above. His paint rockets were devastating the Ghost crew and other rebels and he was the most dangerous when he was in the air.

"MAGGOTS!" he was screaming after covering some unlucky rebel in paint.

Demoman was constantly bombing everyone with his bombs and drank his Srumpy. His chaotic movements were actually pretty effective and when he ran out of ammo, he took a giant broom with a rainbow paint and started to beat everyone with it. He even modified his Chargin' Targe by placing a paint-filled sponge on it which was reducing the strenght of the impact and could also made someone poopy brown.

"I'm gonna shove this broom right up yer' arse!" could be heard from a drunk Scottish cyclops when he was running with his mele weapon.

Hera sticked with Chopper who had a paint spray in front of him and they both were creating close-ranged chaos combo. Their RED equivalent was Pyro, who was using a paint spray in form of flamethrower. He was running everywhere and spraying the unwary rebels. One time they met and no-one won because Chopper zapped Pyro who was hitting them with a giant paintbrush after that and chasing them all around the base. Hera didn't like a direct fight. She prefered her Ghost, but she really enjoyed the fun and decided that she'll take part in some more ground missions.

Rex, Wolffe and Gregor were fighting a deadly combo of Heavy and Medic. Doctor had his hands full of work. He was staying with his bear-sized friend, was shooting the other rebels from semi-automatic pistol made specially for this game and was giving crits with his Kritzkrieg to Heavy, Demoman or Soldier. The clones were using paint grenades and different types of blaster replicas. Moving together and using different tactics against mercs, they were either holding the line, providing coverfire or pushing forward. Heavy was using his replica of Brass Beast going to dispenser to refill ammo. His fists of steel were providing him a great cover during the retreats and his firepower was making rebels and clones cower behind crates or walls. Boosted with crits, he was a main element of every push against the rebels.

Engineer was moving his sentry and dispensers forward or backward depending on the status of the battle. He was supplying every member of his team. The rebels had more people fighting so it was up to him to make sure that all of the mercenaries have ammo. His main sentry and some smaller mini-sentries were dominating on the battlefield, although to nerf them a little bit, they turned off every 60 seconds and Engineer needed to turn them on.

Zeb was lying on the building sniping the RED team from replica of his Machina. His most common targets were Heavy, Medic and Demoman, although he had some problems with the doctor who was constantly moving when he was aware of being targeted and lasat needed to change position. His RED equivalent, Sniper was patiently shooting different members of rebel team and provided general fire support for his teammates.

"Standin' around like a bloody idiot!" he was saying after hitting another head of some rebel. He was also changing position, but that was usually because he was having a firefight with Zeb who was now trying to defeat the skilled sharpshooter.

Spy was just appearing here and there shooting the unwary rebels in the head from the back or smashing paint balloons in their faces. After being discovered, he was just disappearing using his invis watch. He was often harrasing Zeb although it wasn't that easy, because lasat had a good ears and was almost as cautious as his australian friend now and Sniper had a great sense of hearing now. It didn't stop the assassin from shooting Zeb from the back or throwing paint balloons at him.

"This will be the last time you see me." or "Surprise buttsecks!" were the sentences that could be heard by all of the victims of Spy's attacks.

Scout was... everywhere. He was appearing everywhere disrupting almost every attempt of organized push. His scatterguns were completely covering in paint everything that was close enough. His BONK! Atomic punch allowed him to just run around the rebels and Crit-a-Cola was boosting offensive abilities and increasing his speed. Although with Ezra and Sabine constantly on his tail, his life wasn't easy. Young jedi was now using either his rifle or a pistol that was made for Kanan, but it's proper owner decided to not use it. He learned how to aim good with it and his accuracy was a major asset to the rebels. Sabine was using two replicas of her WESTAR-35 pistols along with an arsenal of different paint bombs. Some of them were covering mercenaries in paint and some of them were creating a colorful smoke reducing the accuracy of the RED team. Both teen rebels were chasing Scout around the battlefield while runner was setting up traps behind every corner.

All together, the battle was a pure fun.

 **(Sudden miraculous POV change) Sabine's POV**

After almost half an hour of shooting we finished the fight. Everything and everyone were covered in paint and now we were cleaning up the mess. Engie's inventions were really helpful during the process.

"Dat was fun, wasn't it?" Scout suddenly bumped into us.

"Defianetely." I smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Ezra added smirking.

"See? We all told ya it's gonna be fun, but you being a grumpy teen, stayed in your room moping on life." the runner chuckled.

"Hey, shut up!" the padawan replied and pulled out a paint balloon. Then he nodded at Scout which worried me. Then I heard a splash and my head was covered in paint.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" they were now laughing on the ground and high-fived eachother.

"Why thanks!" I said irritated.

"Hey! Actually, you look pretty nice with this hair!" Ezra commented.

"Oh, you're right." Scout added, this time serious. "Just need to make it dry and it'll be perfect."

"Really?" I asked shyly. "But I can't even see myself."

"Wait here!" runner said and ran to the sleeping section. After a while he was back with a mirror. "Ok, here you have something that will show you the look of your hair that you so desire."

"Haha. Very funny." I commented.

"I'm serious." he stated. I rolled my eyes and looked in the mirror. My hair was nice indeed. It was completely white and due to the fight, it changed a bit my hair shape as well.

"Wait, there is one thing I'd change." I reached the spray I needed and added purple to the sides of my hair. "Ok, now it's perfect.

"Wow, it's even better now!" Ezra commented and my internal butterflies have gone crazy.

"Thanks." I just hoped that I wasn't blushing.

"Wow Sabine. Changing your hair again?" Hera approached us.

"Actually, we changed it." Scout pointed out. "She just added the details." then he high-fived Ezra.

"I see." twi-lek pilot said.

"Tiny baby girl was credit to team!" Heavy suddenly joined the conversation. He became like an overgrowth uncle for her and Ezra.

"You did good, kids. Real good." Soldier added. "Maybe even the best!"

"HUUUUUUUUUGS!" this was the only time when Pyro's mumbling was understood by everyone. We all gathered in the circle and made a big hug.

"Hey, Bridger!" Scout called out after they stopped hugging.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"We NEED to take ya on one of these runs dat I had with Sabine while you were gone on Malachor.

"You had a training run with Sabine while I was gone?" padawan asked.

"Oh, come on! It's not like I'm gonna steal her from ya!" runner said. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that she prefers ya over me." I really wanted to have an invis watch now. I was probably blushing so hard. I saw Ezra and he was also blushing. Although he looked really good in this short hair. Like... older.

"Alrighty then." Engineer broke the silence. "We had some fun, now let's all go get some sleep."

"I agree." Spy replied. Everyone nodded as well and after series of congratulations passed to eachother, I went to my room. I needed to wash myself after this battle and decided that if I'm changing the hair color, I need to change the armor painting. That's what I devoted all the remaining time for. When I was done, I looked at my armor with pride.

'I wonder if boys will like it.' I thought and started to think why I'm acting like that. I knew that this age was strange, but why the feelings must be so... intense, uncontrolable.

'Let's just call it a day.' I decided to go get some sleep. I changed my clothes and went to the bed. That was an amazing game today. I was just hoping that Ezra will not change that much, because some changes in his attitude were inevitable.

'Goodnight, Ezra.' That was my last thought before going to sleep.

 **A/N: AAAAND DONE! So there you have some sabezra/ezrabine. I also made some relationship between the Ghost crew and the RED team and I'm planning on expanding it. Write what do you think in the reviews. See ya in the next chapters!**

 **Bonker out!**


	3. Halloween with rebels (a little special)

**A/N: Hi guys, I have a REAL Halloween chapter for you. Previous one was just to introduce Merasmus and give the start to BLU's team adventure to the rebel world (which is not ended yet). This time you get the Halloween chapter in Halloween.**

 **Review anwsers:**

 **MafiStory: OMG, you mentioned me! (I'm freaking out right now! XD) Thank you so much, I'm realy happy that I help you for the inspiration in this chapter!**

 **It's no problem. Actually I encourage this this type of activity in this story. Y'know, I am still a human being (or am I?) and my inspiration can run out for some time. Don't be afraid of posting your ideas. I will be mentioning those who gave the idea for the chapter at the beggining. Anyway, thanks for the idea and I encourage you to further activity :D.**

 **Fanfictionfan03: A nice lighthearted way to start the story off.**

 **Thanks and I just wanna say that it's nice that you follow both of my stories (I realized that like 4 days ago XD). I just thought that the beggining of season 3 in the series was a bit sad and gloomy. I wanted to make it a bit happier and funnier. Also I used this chapter to explain the new looks of the young rebels in the series. I had a LOT of fun writing that chapter. I am really happy that you took a moment to write this 'cause every review inspires me in some way and makes me wanna write more.**

 **Well after this introduction, we can proceed to the chapter itself.**

 **Enjoy the spooky Halloween!**

 **Atollon, Chopper base, Soldier's POV (yeah I didn't do that one yet)**

I woke up early and went outside to do morning exercises. These rebel maggots don't know that a REAL soldier must stay in shape for any situation. I set up a training schedule of our training (by our I mean RED team) and every morning I was exercising them like an AMERICAN should do it. I went to the meeting spot and Scout was already there warming up.

'Heh, Private Twinkletoes is getting more and more disciplined.' I thought proudly.

"Yo what's up, patriot?" he asked.

"DID I SAY YOU CAN SPEAK, MAGGOT?" I needed to be strict to keep my team effective.

"Uh no, but you didn't say I can't either." the boy smirked.

"Fine, I'll leave it without comments for now. BUT the next time you WILL be punished!" I yelled. After a while, everyone was present except one. "WHERE IS THAT MAGGOT SPY!?"

"Spook said that he wants some rest after the yesterday fight." Sniper said.

"Bushman, I request one of your fresh Jarates NOW!" I had my patience limited and Frenchie passed it.

"Alright, can you say hi from me?" he asked.

"Affirmative." I walked to the barracks and stopped in front of the Spy's room door. "Let's show him why AMERICA needed to save French asses in Normandy!" then I kicked the door making them open. "FRENCHIE! YOU ARE LATE FOR A MORNING TRAINING, MAGGOT! GET UP OR MY FOOT WILL DO THAT FOR YOU!"

"Leave me alone, american fool." Spy moaned.

"Well then, meet your old yellow friend!" I pulled out Jarate and smashed the jar on the Spy's head. "NOW GET UP!" I kicked him out of the bed.

"You imbecile!" frenchie growled.

"Oh dat is gonna be perfect!" Scout's voice was heard from behind. I turned around and saw him with a camera. "Well, see ya! I'm gonna show Solly's discipline to entire base!" and ran away.

"NOOOOOOO!" Spy shouted.

"MOVE YOUR ASS MAGGOT!" I kicked him out of the room. "BESIDES, YOU DESERVED IT!" After a while we were on the meeting spot. There was only Scout missing now.

"And now the Scout went somewhere." Spy moaned. "Maybe you'll go kick him now." I thought about it, but then the boy's voice echoed from the right.

"Yo, pals! what was da date when we fought Merasmus?" he asked. I counted in my head and an american glory enlightened me.

"The same as today." I anwsered.

"Well, dat explains the package from da wizard." Scout said.

"Did the Stinky Wizard sent us a gift?" Heavy asked.

"It appears so. Come on!" the boy waved his hand.

 **(Sudden magical POV switch) No-one's POV**

Mercs went to the crate that Scout found. It was written on it: 'From Mighty Merasmus the Wizard, the Strongest Magician existing, the One and Only' and other things saying how awesome Merasmus is, 'For the missing RED Team.'

"Wow, I never known how big dat wizard's ego is." Scout chuckled.

"It was comparable to your's when we were back there, mate." Sniper said.

"Shove it up your ass!" the runner anwsered. "Aww, come on! There are only Ghastly Gibuses here!" There were indeed these hats only in the crate.

"This headwear is not even worthy to lie on Scottish head!" Soldier commented.

"Oi!" Demoman yelled. "Ah'm gonna shove this bottle right up yer arse, Private Haircut!"

"This sucks on ice!" Scout said holding the hat and a knife. "I'm gonna make dat hat useful and change it into cloth." then he stabbed the headwear. There was an earpiercing scream and after a while, Scout was holding a Haunted Hat. "Da hell?"

"Hey, there you are! Here's a gift!" the phantom headwear said and two magic scrolls appeared out of nowhere hitting the boy in the face. The rest looked at their hats and started to beat them as well. After a while everyone had their own phantom hat.

"Alright, but what do we do with these scrolls?" Engie asked.

"I'm gonna do it first!" Scout volunteered.

"NO, I WILL GO FIRST! I'M A TRUE AMERI-" but Soldier was interrupted with both of the scrolls exploding and launching the runner's scatterguns into the air. After a while, they fell down, but now they had a hell-themed paintings on it.

"OHMYGOD!" Scout started to scream. "DESE GUNS ARE SO PRETTY!"

"Yeah!" another voice said. The mercs turned around and saw Bombinomicon levitating.

"Magic book?" Sniper asked. "Why are you alone?"

"Ah well, Merasmus is busy with the other teams now and can't do everything at once. That's why he sent me." the book replied. "Although, he only knows few simple spells and he's mostly relying on me, so I imagine hell he's going through. Figuratively and literally."

"But what's with dese scrolls?" Scout asked.

"Ah ya see, compadres. Like on every Halloween, you got special rewards for COMPLETING a challenge. But Merasmus thought that you wouldn't belive his words so here is the deal: Y'all fight what I'm gonna send on ya and if you'll not die horribly, you can keep the weapons and hats."

"But only Twinkletoes has his guns painted so far." Demoman protested.

"That's why I'm gonna wait."

"What's going on here?" Hera suddenly came. She freaked out on the sight of the book. "What...? Is...? This...?"

"Oh señorita, let me introduce myself." bomb book did a greeting gesture. "I am Bombinomicon. A book that Merasmus is usually using. I came here as a messenger and administrator of the competition that the wizard told me to organize."

"Wha-what competition?" Twi-lek pilot was confused.

"It's PERFECT." Soldier whispered holding his rocket launcher which now had a shark teeth on it's barrel and some other details. "This is what God would use to shoot someone!"

"I gave them the weapon painting scrolls which also contain a kill count device." Bombinomicon continued. "If they survive what I've prepared for them, then they can keep them. Urgh I wish I could just give you those. You are like five Hells better than this stupid magician."

"IT HAS A KILL COUNT DEVICE?" Scout screamed.

"Yeah, it can even show a level of a gun. For example now it's on 'Newbie' level." the book explained.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Hera interrupted. "You want them to fight in your stupid game which has a chance to kill them?"

"Did I hear life threatening game?" Ezra's voice echoed from unknown direction. "Because if I did, I'm defianetely in."

"Excelent!" Bombinomicon made a spin in the air. "Now let's set up everything." Immediately, the rebel base was filled with many Halloween-ish decorations and real ghosts were flying all around it.

"Hold on a sec." Hera didn't let go. "You didn't say that we must use our base."

"Uh that's just for decoration, but I think I might be able to find something for you too." magic book said.

"Alright, so get ready for SPOOKY HALLOWEEN, pals!" Scout grabbed his scatterguns and ran ran to prepare himself.

 **(After a while) Ezra's POV**

I was getting ready for this weird Halloween thing. Sabine and Zeb decided to join the fun. That flying book (which looked like it was eating a bomb) was pretty nice. What was strange was that Merasmus himself didn't come. His book explained that he is now doing Halloween with other teams.

'So he knew that there are others...' that thought wasn't leaving my head. Maybe the book knows something as well. We gathered in the spot that Bombinomicon set as a start point.

"Ok compadres!" it started. "Y'see that crater? That's where you gonna go and I'm gonna make it interesting. Got it?"

"Well it's not like a normal Halloween, mate." Sniper started.

"I know, I have limited supply. SO to make it MORE interesting, you're gonna fight THREE of each boss." the book seemed to grin now. Everyone took positions.

"Uh, what can we expect now?" I asked a bit uncertain. We fought only Merasmus last year.

"I dunno, three meters tall skeletons with big axes, giant eyes which shoot rockets, spooky skeleton army..." Scout started to count. "If da Wizard isn't here so I guess it's gonna be harder."

"That's not good I guess." Sabine added her opinion.

"Oh come on! Feel da adrenaline!" my friend said "We didn't have a real Halloween since we've got here. Merasmus doesn't count."

"Ok whatever you say." I ended the conversation.

"LADIES AND GENTELMEN!" Bombinomicon started, "I WELCOME YOU... TO THE FIRST HALLOWEEN EVENT IN THIS WORLD. IT WILL BEGIN IN 3! 2! 1!" and then we saw an army of skeletons. They were either really small, normal-sized or very big.

"IT'S TIME TO SHOW THESE BONEHEAD MAGGOTS WHERE THEY BELONG!" Soldier yelled. "TO THE GRAVE! CHAAAARGE!" and so we did. The explosive weapons were most effective since the skeletons were clustered. We were taking them out quickly and I was pushing them back with the Force when they got too close.

"It's time for... BOMB RAIN!" Bombinomicon shouted really excited. It flew to the air and dozens of bombs came out of it's mouth.

"Everyone, behind me!" Medic suddenly shouted. "Incoming!" surprisingly everyone obeyed the mad doctor's order. The bombs were getting close.

"I expect you to surprise me, Herr Doktor!" Soldier grumbled.

"Is this plan of yours gonna work?" Zeb had a worried look on his face.

"Hahaha!" Medic let out a maniac's laugh. "I have NO IDEA!"

"Huh, I have a deja-vu now." Sabine grinned. Bombs were now a few meters from us, but then a red shield came out of Medic's medi-gun and the explosives were hitting it not doing us any harm.

"I admit, you surprised me, Oktoberfest." Soldier adjusted his rocketlauncher and ran towards the remaining skeletons screaming "GOD BLESS AMERICAAAAAA!"

"Ok, you passed the first wave," Bombinomicon said. "but now it's time to welcome... THREE CLONES OF SILAS MANN AKA THE HORSELESS HEADLESS HORSEMANN!"

"I suggest ya to not use your lightsaber pal." Scout warned me. "This guy is frickin' fast even if he doesn't seem to be."

"Uh, my broke, don't you remember?" I said.

"I'm gonna stick dis sword right up yer arse, ye bloody freaks!" Demoman yelled and his eye started to glow. And there they came: three tall figures with some creepy yellow heads in a swarm of skeletons.

"Oh well, I guess it had got interesting." Zeb commented.

"Ya bet!" Scout grinned."LET'S GET 'EM!" Then he ran towards the swarm with his team right behind. The skeletons were easy to deal with. They weren't any stronger than the previous ones. But then time came for the three tough guys.

"Come here you sorry uncle of our ex-employer!" Soldier yelled again.

"Wait what?" I didn't get it, but I was pulled away from my thoughts when one of the giants charged at me. "WHOA!" I barely dodged his axe and he swung again, but was stopped by a sparking rocket hitting him in the face. "Thanks Solly." I focused on one of the giants which was already pinned down by Heavy and Medic.

"RUN COWARD!" the biggest mercenary screamed, but the Horsemann wasn't giving up.

"Medic what medi-gun do you have?" I asked

"Vell, I took Kritzkrieg for zis battle and I'm charged now!" doctor shouted back.

"Ok, I'm gonna lift that guy with the Force and you give everything you've got, alright?" my idea was good if the Horsemann wasn't immune to Force.

"Ok, on drei! Eins, zwei, drei!" Medic counted. I lifted the monster into the air, although he felt so heavy through the Force.

"Hurry doc, I can't hold him for much longer!"

"CRY SOME MOOOOREE!" Heavy yelled. I couldn't hold him like that. It felt like Force was burning my muscles.

"AAAAAMERICAAAAAA!" could be heard and Soldier appeared from above hitting Horsemann with his shovel. Monster started to shake.

"Oh, zis is not good." Medic said. "Run!" And then the corpse exploded.

"America wins again!" Soldier saluted.

"Tiny baby Soldier is stealing kills!" Heavy was irritated.

"Less talk, more fight!" patriot replied.

"Hey, guys. We still have two more." I pointed out.

"Uh little help!?" I heard Scout and saw him running away between the rocks and another Horsemann was chasing him. He swung his axe, but mercenary jumped on the blade and soon was on his back emptying his new scatterguns' clips. The monster roared but was stopped by a shot to the face.

"Fine shot, mate!" Sniper said to Zeb who was now smiling. Suddenly I saw Spy escaping the last giant.

"I require assistance!" assassin shouted. Another idea came to my mind.

"Spy, jump left! NOW!" I yelled. "Scout brace yourself!"

"For what?" he asked, but I already used the Force to smash both giants to eachother. They were now lying on the ground half-concious.

"Dis one is mine." Heavy approached the closest victim and using his Fists of Steel started to punch it rapidly. After a while the yellow head of the monster didn't look like a head, more like a deformed rock.

"Oi! Let's see what will this bloody freak look like after blowing up!" Demoman shouted and started to shoot sticky bombs all over the half-concious Horsemann.

"Sabine, use your bombs too!" Scout joined us. "Hey Bridger could you throw this guy to the air and they will make fireworks?"

"I dunno." I said. "I feel tired. They are like a bit resistance on Force and I need to use more to do something. Although I can try."

"Let's teach that MAGGOT how to fly, ladies and gentelmen!" Soldier raised his rocket launcher.

"Ok, planting the bombs." Sabine started to put bombs on the different parts of the Horsemann who was slowly getting up. "Ok, done. It's regaining balance. Hurry up, Ezra."

"Alright. On three!" I smirked and counted. "One, two, three!" Then I threw the poor monster into the air. It's body was flying for a while and then exploded into a big mix of paint and fire.

"And that is how ye do it, lads!" Demoman cheered and now was drinking his Scrumpy.

"SUCH A SPECTACULAR ENDING!" Bombinomicon interrupted the cheers. "THIS IS BETTER THAN ANY HALLOWEEN I'VE BEEN ON! BUT NOW IT'S TIME FOR... THREE CLONES OF DEMOMAN'S LOST EYE, KNOWN AS WELL AS MONOCULOUS!" And then they appeared: three giant flying eyes on the horizon, but this time with no skeleton army.

"OI!" scottish merc yelled. "MONOCULOUS! Come back here where you belong!" one of the eyes looked at him and shot a rocket. It blew him up immediately.

"Dummkopf!" Medic groaned and revived the bomb maker.

"D

"That wasn't suppose ta' happen!" Demoman said shaking his head.

"Well crap." Sabine commented. "We're fighting three giant eyes that shoot rockets."

"Welcome to our world, sheila." Sniper grinned and aimed his rifle.

 **(Sudden miraculous POV change) No-one's POV**

This time, the fight was a LOT harder. The giant eyes were fast and swift. Medic was busy all the time resurrecting the fallen mercs or healing them. Mercs and rebels divided themselves on three teams for each Monoculous. First team was: Medic, Heavy, Pyro and Ezra. Second team was: Soldier, Scout, Sniper and Sabine. Third team was: Engineer, Demoman, Spy and Zeb. Each team needed someone who was able to deal a lot damage.

The fight was bloody. Medic, switched to his normal medi-gun during the break between the bosses and now it was paying back, since living teammates were now priceless. Bombinomicon even included the portals to Hell that gave increased speed and damage for those who came back. The Monoculous attacked by third team went to hiding somewhere so they helped the others. First Eye was killed by Scout who jumped on it, and using his cleavers and Scatterguns, made it hit the wall killing it. The second Monoculous was smarted and stayed higher bombarding everyone from above, but couldn't withstand the fully-charged shot from Zeb's sniper rifle, that killed the creature in mid air.

"Alright, two down, but where is the last one?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know." Ezra said, but suddenly felt a rocket through the Force that heading towards mandalorian girl. "WATCH OUT!" he shouted and pushed her out of the range of explosion. The rocket knocked back everyone, Ezra recieved some shards from explosion and now was bleeding on the ground.

"Ezra!" Sabine cried out and pulled him behind cover.

"OI!" Demoman yelled. "Yer not killin' me friends! I'm gonna kill ye instead!" Monoculous launched a volley of rockets, but the Scottis merc, used his shield that broke, but sent him into the air unharmed. He pulled out his sword and stabbed the eye in the dead center of the eyeball. There was an earpiercing shriek and the last Monoculous was dead. "GUTS AND GLORY, LADS!"

"Medic! Help!" Sabine shouted. She was still with Ezra behind cover. The padawan was bleeding out very fast.

"Jawohl!" doctor ran towards them and activated his medi-gun on Ezra. The boy's wounds started to disappear in the matter of seconds and after a while, Ezra was good as new.

"Thanks Medic!" he said.

"Anozher succesful procedure!" mad doctor shouted.

"Hey guys! You did it!" Bombinomicon appeared above them. Then he looked at Ezra and seemed to frown. "Hey compadre. The last time we met, you had a laser sword, eh?"

"Uh yeah, but it was destroyed last year. The crystal is the only thing that survived." padawan explained.

"Heh, I think that I might help you here." the book seemed to smile and after a second, the crystal appeared and started to float in the air. Then some parts of lightsaber started to connect to it, creating a grip for the weapon. It wasn't even fifteen seconds and Ezra had a brand new lightsaber in his hand.

"Whoa!" the boy gasped. "You... made me a new one?"

"Heh, you're all treating me better than that stupid wizard, but I can't break out." Bombinomicon said.

"Oh, ya mentioned dat Merasmus is doin' Halloween for other teams." Scout joined the conversation. "So he knew dat there are other teams."

"Yeah so what?" the book asked. "Miss Pauling also knew for some time, but something happened." Then every member of the RED team froze.

"She knew... and didn't tell us?" Sniper was first to recover. "Then who are we? Who are others? Are we just clones?"

"I don't know much about it, my friend. Merasmus usually keeps me inside the desk or in his stinky dress." Bombinomicon replied. "Although I assume that they did some strange things to make more teams. It wasn't normal cloning for sure."

"Heavy wants to know what's going on." the biggest member of RED team glared at the book.

"The only thing that I know for sure is that the BLU team that you know and Miss Pauling are still alive. There is also some strange thing going on this Halloween and it applies to your ex employer and his brother." it anwsered. " Something big is comin'. I'm sorry that I can't help you more. You can keep the weapon paintings and Halloween decorations of the base. See ya!" and then it vanished.

"This all feels wrong." Scout said.

"Yeah." Soldier agreed.

"But they said that BLU team and Miss Pauling are alive and something is wrong with two bosses of the companies." Sabine pointed out.

"I never liked our employer." Sniper said.

"Well, there must be a reason why they are still alive and this has something to do with what's going on with Redmond and Blutarch." Scout concluded.

"Even if we find out what's wrong, we can't go there. Merasmus went back to your world." mandalorian girld said.

"I suggest that we should just stop thinking about it and go back." Engie cut the chat. The group went back to the base which was now full of floating skulls and ghosts.

"Can you explain what's going on here?" Commander Sato asked.

"Uh, Bombinomicon thought that if he's gonna make us Halloween, then the atmosphere must be good." Scout explained. "No need ta worry, commander. It will disappear tomorrow."

"Alright then. Did you get anything worth mentioning?" Sato asked.

"Magic book made a NEW weapon for tiny baby jedi." Heavy said. "NEW weapon is always good."

"Well then, it's good to see you operational again, lieutenant Bridger." Commander smiled.

"Wait! Lieutenant?" Ezra was dumbfounded.

"With Hera Syndulla, we decided that you proved yourself as a very good leader and giving you a rank would increase your effectiveness." Sato explained.

"OHOHO!" Demoman laughed. "Ye got yerself a promotion, eh boyo?"

"Nice job dere, Bridger." Scout agreed. Everyone started to congratulate him and after a minute of compliments and hugs (mostly from Pyro), everyone went back to their rooms.

'This was quite a Halloween' the common thought filled the heads of RED team and rebels before falling asleep.

 **A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I am really proud of this chapter. This is the second one where I explain certain things that are in the series like: Ezra's new lightsaber and his rank (that he will loose soon :D). I also encourage to giving your own ideas like MafiStory did. It help you, me and generally makes story better. Anyway, write what do you think about this in the reviews. Carry on!**

 **Bonker out!**

 **PS: I finally decided to move my ass and made myself a profile pic. Let me know what do you think. :D**


	4. How to annoy the crap outta Sith?

**A/N: Hi guys! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I had some problems but, HEY! I am back to deliver you another chapter full of fun, cringe or whatever you think about my stories :D.**

 **Review anwsers:**

 **Fanfictionfan03: Really enjoyable chapter. I like the way that you are making it build up to season 3. I was up at about 2 AM to read this chapter when I first found it but it was worth it.**

 **Thanks. I needed this motivation 'cuz I had some family problems (ok shut up, nobody cares about that). This surprised me that you read it at 2 AM. It feels nice that some of you guys like my writting that much.**

 **Anyway, there is some info that is important for the chapter and the story. First of all: everything in this chapter happens in the episode 2 of season 3 (I know, I'm just stupid piece of crap with no ideas :D). Second of all: probably some of you already suspect that I'm slowly approaching the comebacl of Miss Pauling, old BLU team and Fem! team although the last one not complete :). So without further introduction PROCEED TO THE CHAPTER**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Deep Space, the Ghost, Scout's POV**

Hera took us somewhere while Ezra and Kanan were doing the thing with the transport ship.

"Aaaaaah, it's boooooooooorriiiiing!" I moaned, throwing the ball in the air.

"I admit, for once Scout is right." Spy said.

"Shove it up your ass!" he was already annoying me for nothing.

"I'd do that to your Mother." he smirked. I decided to not continue this and went out of the room. Heavy was arm-wrestling with Zeb, Sabine was painting (such a surprise) and Demoman was getting himself drunk as always. Just need to say: usual day.

"HA!" Heavy shouted as he literally smashed Zeb's paw on the table.

"Damn it." Lasat grumbled. The both big guys shaked their hands and went to inspect their weapons. Suddenly the ship was shaked and some of the lights turned off.

"Da hell just happened?" I was confused. "Is that you, trash can?" But then Hera ran to the room.

"Be ready, we've gonna have a not friendly guest." she said.

"LET'S DOOOO IIIIT!" Demoman took his grenade launcher and ran towards the airlock which Hera pointed. Medic was already building his ÜberCharge on everyone. We stood in front of the airlock waiting it to open.

"Let's show that MAGGOT the AMERICAN power!" Soldier yelled and then the airlock opened revealing a freaky guy with red face and horns on his head.

'Great, now we're fighting unicorns or their bad cousins.' I thought and everyone was pushed back by something that felt like the Force to me.

"Hahahahaha!" the guy laughed. "Well, now you're gonna be my prisoners until I get what I want."

"Get a haircut, hippie!" Soldier stood up and charged straight forward at the guy with his Market Gardner screaming. "AMERICAAAAAA!"

It was so good that Engie modified some of our weapons to be resistant to lightsabers although my bats weren't upgraded yet. The shovel connected with the evil unicorn's lightsaber and knocked the wielder back.

"GAH! Nothing can stop the Darth Maul!" the guy screamed and pushed back Soldier, but then Demoman hit him with his shield.

"Oh, I'm kill you and I'll keep killin' you and I'll never, cause you're 'onna be dead and then I'm gonna kill you." Darth Maul (that's how he called himself) was faster with a lightsaber, but Demo was stronger and the Eyelander fit his hand perfectly so the duel was interesting. I got up from the floor and shot the supposed Maul in the stomach with my scattergun.

"Yo, batter up!" I tauned and he threw Demoman at me using Force which I simply dodged. "Oh, you're gonna cry? YOU'RE GONNA CRY NOW?"

"I will..." he growled. "Personally see you suffering!" Then he dashed towards me. I dodged again and took out my precious BONK! Atomic Punch, took a big ass sip and ran towards Maul. He tried to slice me, but under effects of the dring, that seemed so slow.

"Are ya even tryin'?" I teased him again. He tried to push me with the Force, but I dodged and kicked him in the stomach. "How's that feel, whimp? Next time try NOT DYIN'!"

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" he yelled furious. Then I felt slower.

'NOT NOW, BONK!' I screamed mentally, but Maul already threw me against the wall and everything went black. 'Well shit.'

 **(After a while), Rebel corvette, deep space, Ezra's POV**

The wounded rebel told us that the Ghost is in danger.

'Sabine!' was my first thought and this surprised even me. We ran back to the ship hoping that they are alright.

"Connecting you with the Ghost, sir." one of the officers said. After a while Hera's hologram appeared in front of us.

"Hera! Am I glad to see you're alright." I sighed in relief.

"Kanan." she said and I sensed fear in her.

"There's another Inquisitor after us." my master interrupted. "He knows where the Ghost is."

"Kanan..." Hera tried again. "It's not an Inquisitor."

"What?" I was confused. "But who is i- oh no."

"Ezra, who is it?" Kanan asked.

"Just an old friend." a hand grabbed Hera and pulled her back revealing a too familiar face for me."

"Maul?" I stared at the Sith with hate. "You betrayed me!"

"No, I betrayed your friends, but I was always loyal to you." Maul replied calmly.

"Shove it up your ass, ya horn-head unicorn!" a familiar voice said from behind the sith. "I haven' heard biggest hypocrit in mah whole God damn life."

"Shut up, boy!" Maul growled.

"Oooh yeah, you're real scary." Scout made a sarcastic gesture. "Don't ya go ask for task at the 'Ugly cementery'!"

I couldn't hold the giggle and let out, which turned out to be full laughter.

"SILENCE!" Sith yelled and everyone shut up, but then a noise seemed to come from the far away. Not everything could be heard although.

"You... MAGGOT... Come -ut and... like a MAN!" that was Soldier's voice for sure.

"Uh, is that... Soldier?" I asked.

"Ah yes. Your friend was rather... annoying-" Maul said, but Scout interrupted him again.

"So he locked him in your little prison." he smirked. "I'm just worrying if the vents will survive his pass."

"I told you to SHUT UP!" the darksider yelled at my friend and turned towards us. "Anyway, I want the Sith holocron, or your friends will die."

"Well, we don't have it." Kanan replied.

"Oh, then-" the red lightsaber was close to the Sabine's throat and my instincts reacted for me.

"OK, ok, ok. We have it, just... not with us." I spoke really fast.

"Excelent, I'll wait for you on the coordinates of our rendezvous. Don't make me wait long." Maul warned and ended the transmission.

"Well, it seems we must get that holocron back anyway." I sighed.

 **(Meanwhile), Random Space station, the Ghost, Sabine's POV**

Scout was unbelivable. He was literally annoying Maul without any fear.

'How the heck can he be so casual?' I thought. And not only him. All of the REDs were taking this rather like a joke or something similar. Now Maul was looking at Scout very irritated.

"What are ya lookin' at? Come get some, ya frickin' wuss!" runner teased.

"I will personally kill you. You will feel pain for very long." he said exciting himself.

"Can we just go? 'Cuz you're discrace to the two of us!" the teasing continued, like if the Sith wasn't intimidating at all.

'And he is rhyming his all teases. What the kriff?' my mind was exploding and imploding at the same time.

"You're done?" Maul was trying to keep calm.

"Uh no. I mean: Look at you and look at me! Started to bore me how much ya suck!" Scout continued and his teammates started to cheer on him.

"You think, you're smart now aren't you?" the darksider asked. "'Cause from what I'll do, you'll turn into goo."

"Nice hustle, tons-a-fun!" the youngest RED mercenary smirked, and I didn't know why. "But it's all what you've got, moron? Hit da bricks, pal. You're done!"

Maul growled and really it seemed like he really didn't want to admit his loss.

"I guess he can't rhyme that much." I whispered to Hera's ear and she smiled.

"I wasted you. You ain't gonna win." Scout was continuing his irrational wave of rhymes. "Is somebody keepin' track of my heads batted in?"

"COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?" Maul seemed to loose all of his patience. "You are all alive ONLY, because I don't have the holocrons yet!" then he stopped and looked at Hera. "Oh, and by the way, Captain, could you please show me your ship? I'm a guest after all."

"Oh, so I was right 'bout ya being a hypocrit!" Scout added. "I did all I could."

"How does the win feel?" Sniper joined. "Feel good?"

'No. Way.' I was dumbfounded. 'They are rhyming together now. Hera walked out of the room with Maul and we were alone with his droids now.

"You did a pretty good job." Zeb grinned. "Nice work."

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you're a genious." Scout smirked.

"Let's make his day even worse." I suggested. "Just wait when Hera will come back." she came after a while and it could be seen that Maul did something to her. Suddenly I felt heat. It was really hot and it came from...

"Pyro?" Engie asked surprised like everyone else. Flames came out of pyromaniac's hands started to melt the handcuffs. After a while there were no limits for the masked mercenary. He let out cry and rushed towards Maul's droids.

'This can't be good.' I thought and I was right. Pyro punched first robot and when it fell on the ground, it's sensors were burned. Before other droids opened fire, he swung his hand and fireballs came out of it destroying them.

"Holy crap! You got y'self devil powers, mumbles!" Scout commented. Pyro turned around and seeing us quickly ran to help us with our handcuffs. Although it looked like he was tired. Using these fire powers must've drained the energy out of him. After I was released, we took our weapons or grabbed the ones from droids and gathered together.

"Alright, everyone to the engine room." Hera said. "We'll make a little surprise for our guest."

"Can I take my paint bombs?" I just couldn't resist.

"No, that wanker is still up there." Sniper replied and all of us went down to the Ghost's engine room. After a while, we heard a noise. That was like really heavy footsteps.

"He's coming. Makes an awful lot of clanking." Zeb informed.

"He is part droid." Hera pointed out.

"We can use that against him." I had an idea. "Magnetizers on the ceiling should do the trick." we hid behind the door and Chopper stayed in the engine room. We heard his grunting after a while and I ordered "Chopper, magnetize!" then all of us entered the room. The firepower of all of us pinned down Maul for a while, but he deflected one of the shots to the terminal and magnetizers turned off. I tried to shoot him, but then my throat started to hurt. I felt like he was choking me and I couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly Demoman charged at Maul which trying to defend himself, threw me at the wall and everything went dark.

 **(Time skip and POV change) Kanan's POV**

We were flying towards the old space station that seemed to work fine. This station was our rendezvous point. What Bendu told us about the two holocrons wasn't very optimistic. We landed in the hangar and Maul already showed himself.

"Over here, master Jedi!" he shouted. "Just follow the sound of my voice!" Ezra seemed very angry, so I stopped him.

"Easy." I said and that was enough to stop my padawan.

"I don't see our friends." Ezra pointed out. That was bothering me too.

"They will remain my guests until we conclude our deal." Maul replied. He looked... bruised and had many burned skin parts.

"I guess they didn't take you friendly." I joked and he growled.

"Let's just... not talk about it." there was a big anger and irritation in him.

"Oh, I'd love to talk about it!" Ezra grinned. "And don't you dare denying. You still want that holocron."

"Escort my apprentice to the command center." the Sith sighed trying to remain calm. "If you'll try to escape or if the droids are deactivated... your friends will die."

"And I was hoping for some funny stories about your butt being kicked." my padawan looked disappointed, but went with the droids.

"This way, Master Jedi." he referred to me this time. I followed him silently and this was a trap for sure. I could see him luring me somewhere to kill me. "Truthfully, I was never trying to blind you."

"Oh no. You were just trying to kill me." I said the most obvious thing I could.

"Well, if at first you don't succeed..." then he pushed me forward and something opened behind me. "Try, try again!"

'Oh great. The airlock.' my first thoughts. It was accurate because after a second I was in the space and I would have died there Maul didn't leave his ship under the airlock exit. I grabbed it and used the Force to jump back to the hangar. It was so cold.

"I need to take a break from space for some time." I decided trying to warm myself up. Then a droid entered the hangar and headed to the Ghost.

'Hera!' my instincts kicked in. I jumped on the ship and used the airlock (again) to this time enter somewhere. The droids were grunting on the lower levels, so I needed to go faster. Just in the moment when they were ready to fire, I jumped down and sliced four of them. Then there was hell. Soldier stood up, headbutted the closest droid and started to punch him rapidly. Heavy literally smashed his handcuffs on the robot, grabbed two other and threw them at the wall. It was easy after that. I helped them with their handcuffs and after a moment everyone was free.

"Where is Ezra?" Hera asked.

"With Maul, we need to move." I replied

"You left him there?" Sabine sounded outraged.

"C'mon, let's kick some evil unicorn ass!" Scout grabbed his weapons and we ran to the command center. Ezra and Maul already started joining the holocrons when suddenly everyone stopped.

"Uh, so bright!" Hera said. "Where is he?" I took off my mask, because I was blind anyway, then surprisingly everything was bright and I saw two figures sitting next to eachother.

"Ezra." I said. "I see him. Maul is close! I'm going to get Ezra out!"

"Wait, you can see him?" she asked me, but I ignored it.

"Ezra!" I called out. "Ezra can you hear me?"

"Kanan?" my padawan asked.

"Remember Bendu's warning! Turn away before it's too late!" I tried to convince him.

"NO! Stay focused, my apprentice!" Maul interrupted.

"But it's so close!" Ezra said. "A key to destroying the Sith. Just a little farther."

"It's not worth it, Ezra." I desperately wanted him to turn away. I could sense that the holocrons were disconnecting and Maul screamed from unknown reason. Then we were all knocked back, by the power of the holocrons.

 **(Sudden magical POV switch) No-one's POV**

Everyone was knocked in the different direction. RED team decided to blindly enter the room just in case so they were now lying everywhere. Medic and Heavy were thrown to the other hallway and Maul regained conciousness enough to escape through it.

"Heeelp!" Medic shouted as the Sith ran towards him. Before doctor could even grab his weapon, Maul sliced him and pushed on the wall with the Force.

"DOKTOR NOOOO!" Heavy who regained conciousness shouted as his best friend was knocked out. Then he looked at Maul with pure hate in his eyes. "YOU! YES YOU!"

"What?" Sith asked in annoyed voice, although Heavy was blocking the way to his ship so he needed to go past him.

"YOU ARE **DEAD**!" Heavy shouted and started to slowly walk towards Maul. "Never! EVER! TOUCH! MY! **DOKTOR**!" and then rushed towards him with his Fists of Steel. The darksider smirked and ran at his opponent as well. But when Maul tried to slice his victim with a lightsaber, Heavy's body turned bright red and the blade bounced off.

"What?" he couldn't belive.

"YEAAAAAAARGGGHH!" Heavy grabbed Maul, threw him at the wall, and started to punch him rapidly. "CRY, BABY! DAT IS FOR DOKTOR!" then he headbutted the Sith and threw at the hallway.

"Argh!" Maul was heavily bruised now, but knew that 'HE' lived so leaving this place was priority. Suddenly the whole RED team (except Medic) standed behind Heavy.

"May I make a suggestion?" Spy asked holding his Ambassador ready for fire. "RUN!" After these words there was no Maul in the hallway. Then they all turned around to Medic and Ezra who were still unconcious.

"WAKE UP, MAGGOT!" Soldier slapped the doctor's face and it did the trick.

"Oh, vot iz happening?" he asked.

"Ya skipped a nice view, nurse." Sniper commented.

"Holy crap!" Scout interrupted and ran towards Ezra who was still unconcious. "Bridger, are ya alright?"

Padawan was lying on the ground not moving. Sabine was closest to him after Kanan. She was close to crying now.

"C'mon, Ezra." Kanan almost begged. "You can do it! You'll go through it!" then Ezra started to wake up.

"Uhh, what happened?" he asked.

"It's alright, Ezra. You need to rest now." Sabine said.

"Well, Maul escaped so I guess not everything is alright." Zeb said and the mandalorian punched him in the ribs.

"Ezra and Medic are in bad shape! They could've died and the only thing you care about now is MAUL?" she shouted at the lasat who was slowly walking back.

"Hey, easy there. They're alright, so 'dere is no reason to create more wounded." Scout stood between Zeb and Sabine.

"No, I guess." the lasat almost cowered behind his hands.

"Yeah." mandalorian sighed. "Let's go back to the base." Everyone went to the Ghost silently and Sabine stayed close to Ezra to make sure he's ok.

"Hey, Bridger." Scout spoke again. "Ya know, we had lotta fun with da Unicorn when you were with Kanan." Everyone laughed at that.

"You know that I actually asked Maul about that?" the padawan said.

"We'll tell ya everythin soon, mate." Sniper assured him. "That was quite a day."

"Couldn't agree more." Hera commented and they entered the Ghost to fly back home.

 **A/N: So from this chapter we've learned why you shouldn't touch Heavy's Medic (not that Medic belongs to Heavy, but whatever) and that the Pyro is son of a devil himself (just kidding). Also I used the quotes from the Team Fortress itself for the characters, but edited some of them so they fit to the situation. Just to let you know. Again I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. You can hang me on a tree for that. I'm back on track with the chapters and they will be more frequent now. Carry on!**

 **Bonker out!**


	5. Trash TIE fighters and grumpy instructor

**A/N: Hi guys! I am here to deliver you another chapter full of fun, cringe, maybe some fluff (but you never know) and other stuff. We're getting close to introducing our old friends once again and adding some new ones (I think you already know what I mean).**

 **Reviews (I'll be posting only anwsers from now):**

 **MafiStory: I'm happy that you like this system and I'll keep using it, although there will be more original chapters independent from the others. Don't worry, I'll give you the episode 6 crossover, but not now (I already planned fluff and stuff for it :D). This time it will be episode 3 (If you didn't assume that from the title).**

 **2 new Guest accounts (or the same one? I dunno.): Don't worry, I'll introduce the Gray Mann's bots in the next chapter, but not Gray Mann personally. At least not to the RED team and the rebels. There will be time for that :D**

 **Well, with all reviews anwsered,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Atollon, Chopper base, Spy's POV (yeah didn't do that one yet)**

I was standing near the landing pad smoking my cigarette. It's good that Engie was nice enough and made me a private dispenser for those. Being addicted isn't nice, but whatever. My job is infiltration and killing, not staying healthy. Medic would help me anyway.

"WAKE UP, HIPPIE!" Soldier appeared out of nowhere. "The higher command requests your presence on the meeting."

"You imbecile!" I moaned rubbing my ear. "What zhe fuck is wrong with you? I'll kill you for this someday."

"Kill!?" patriot asked surprised. "I AM TOO AMERICAN TO BE DEAD. NOW MOVE MAGGOT! THAT IS AN ORDER!"

"I'll see you in hell." I mumbled but headed towards the holotable. If commander called me for the meeting, that usually meant a new mission. I didn't have anything against that. It was boring here and spiders were too stupid to provide any source of entertainment.

The others were already around the table talking. I saw Scout, Sabine, Ezra, Hera, Kanan and Sato. There was no one else there, so I assumed that some of them will be in my team.

"Ah, good you're here, Spy." Commander Sato said. "We were waiting for you."

"I'm sorry, but my patriotic associate didn't inform me about this meeting politely." I replied although everything I said was a big understatement.

"I... admit that Soldier might be a bit too strict, but I can't question his abilities to keep everyone in the base mobilized." commander said.

"Yeah, 'mobilized'." Scout giggled and I couldn't disagree with him. "Anyway, could ya please tell us what's up, commander?"

"Yes, we've lost a food transport for civilians on Teralov along with a whole fighter escort." Sato anwsered.

"Six pilots and the transport's entire crew." Hera specified.

"How many is that this month?" Ezra asked. The boy was defianetely taking Kanan's role. "At this rate there's not gonna be anyone left to fly for the rebellion."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Scout protested. "I don't know if ya noticed, but I'm a better pilot than most of 'dese guys in tha base. I feel really offended now."

"Fortunately, I have been working on a solution with the help of Fulcrum." Commander cut the chatter and the last name made surprised me.

"Fulcrum, you mean Ahsoka?" the young padawan asked for me and probably everyone else here.

"No, Fulcrum is a codename we give to our secret informants." Hera explained. "It was Ahsoka's idea. There are many other Fulcrums and she was among them."

"And with that you just ruined my hopes." Scout grumbled.

"Hard to say, but agreed." I approved. There was something different in all of us since we have got here. Scout changed the most. He wasn't that cocky kid with an ego big as Mount Everest (although some of his cockiness is still in him) anymore. He was more reasonable and smarter than before. Commander Sato often was sending me and him together, because he said we make a good team.

'It feels strange when I think about all these years back in our world.' I thought. 'Now we can call eachother friends and back then, there was nothing like this.'

But my thoughts were interrupted by a recorded message that was played.

"I have information that may help you replace your stable of pilots." the voice said. "There are Imperial cadets at the Skystrike Academy who wish to defect to the rebels. I do not know their names, but they'll need some assistance to escape. I suggest you move quickly, before the Empire discovers their intentions. Fulcrum out."

"Ok, so who's going with me?" I asked.

"And how do you know that you're going somewhere?" Hera smiled.

"Because calling me here wouldn't make any other sense than sending me to another mission." I replied with annoyed voice. They were so predictable.

"This is enough to act on." Commander Sato said.

"This mission is for Sabine, Scout and Spy." Hera added. "We've arranged to insert you into a squad of new cadets headed for Skystrike. AP-5 will prepare fake credentials. Spy, I guess you'll find a way to blend in."

"Are you asking ME?" I joked and caught myself on that I'm actually acting a bit like Scout.

'This place switched our minds.' I thought.

"Wait, wait. Shouldn't I be the one to go in?" Ezra asked. "I've done this before, remember?"

"Yeah, and I really was an Imperial cadet once." Sabine replied.

"This is an order form higher authority, MAGGOT!" Soldier appeared out of nowhere. "And YOU are required to obey it. DID I STUTTER?"

"Ow!" padawan rubbed his ear. "Fine, fine. Just don't yell at me again."

'Huh, so Solly got himself a respect even from Jedi.' I chuckled in my mind.

"It's ok, Ezra. I need you and Kanan to shadow her and the REDs." Hera said. "You'll stay in communication while they're inside and be ready to help them escape."

Scout whispered something to the padawan's ear and the boy let out sarcastic 'ha, ha'.

"We've got our plan, let's go." Kanan summed up everything.

"With that pink hair, you'll be more than visible for everyone." I pointed on Sabine. "I'd suggest you to make it brown or something natural."

"Uh, yeah, you're right." mandalorian sighed.

"It's ok, we'll smash white paint baloons on you again if you want." Scout elbowed Ezra and they both giggled. I smiled as well and went to prepare myself, but Engie stopped me.

"Hey, Spy!" he shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"I modified your disguise kit, partner." laborer explained. "Now your disguise shouldn't wear off until you get a hard punch. That means you can shoot, stab or whatever without loosing your cloak."

"Much appreciated." I thanked him and took my improved disguise kit. It looked exactly the same as my old one, just more shiny.

"Well, the moment has passed. Back to work." I patted Engie on the back and we went to do our stuff. This was the biggest infiltration mission I've ever had so far. Well as far as I remember.

 **Montross, Skystrike Academy, Scout's POV**

I was in the shuttle with other cadets. The pilot uniform was... uncomfortable would be an understatement.

'Who da hell designed this?' I moaned in my mind. My shoulders and legs were itching like hell. After a while I got used to it and we landed on the station. It was frickin' huge. 'How are we supposed to find the soon rebel cadets here?'

Through a special lens, I saw Spy's invisible signature in the corner next to the exit. The hatch opened and we proceeded forward to the droid which probably was there to check our credentials. Spy sneaked up to one of the guards and took him out with his Eternal Reward. Now he was looking like buckethead.

'Oh, please work, damn it.' I was almost panicking now. I had the spare credential in case something went wrong, but I was so stressed. When there was my turn, droid sucked my credential and let out a friendly beep. 'Oh, thank God.' I proceeded after other cadets. There were some voices and one of them was defianetely Sabine's.

'Crap, if something will go wrong, Bridger will beat the shit out of me.' I was worried, but soon after the voices stopped and I turned around to see Sabine going.

After a while we went to a hallway and stood in two lines, creating a pass for the old pilot who walked in looking at us.

"Listen carefuly, cadets." he said. "You are here, because the Empire sees the potential in you to join the ranks of it's most elite pilots."

'Huh, not bad introduction.' I thought.

"Most of you will fail. Whatever you achieved before means nothing." he continued. "Here only the best survive."

'Aww crap. You were doing great man! WHY?' I joked mentaly.

"Prepare yourselves." the pilot seemed to be ending his talk. "Your first combat training will begin at 0600. Squadron dismissed!"

After a while I somehow manadged to get to my room and there were already two other boys in.

"Oh geez. That man is HORRIBLE at inspiring people." I wanted to make a good impression. "I mean 'You are all incompetent! You will fail miserably!' is not a good way to inspire someone to train and practice." I said sarcastically. The others chuckled and took off their helmets.

"Nice one." said the tall brunette with a crew cut hairstyle. "I'm Caine Groeg. And you?"

"Duncan Munsey." I gave him my false name that was given me for the mission (I forgot my own anwyay because of the 'Scout' nickname). We shook our hands and others came. Second guy was short, but seemed to be agile. He had blonde, shaggy hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you." he smiled. "I'm Tesvalo Alexis."

"So what?" I asked them when introducions were finished. "Are we in tha same squadron or flight? Is someone else gonna fly with us?"

"Wait a sec." Caine went to the terminal that I didn't see before. "Yes and one girl named Tyrreen Nexms. Four of us in the Flight, although there are also some individual or Element training." **(A/N: Element - 2 starfighters containing leader and a wingman, Flight - 4 starfighters in 2 elements.)** "They're gonna choose who's gonna be a leader and who a wingmate in our two elements."

"Fancy stuff." I commented.

"Yeah. Let's get ready. Don't wanna be late for the first training." Tesvalo grinned.

"You bet, I don't" I replied and started to prepare.

'I'm gonna kick your butts, guys.' an evil grin appeared on my face, but I didn't say anything.

 **(Sudden magical POV switch) Sabine's POV**

It seemed like a miracle that I got in. My credential fortunately worked and I went to my room, letting Ezra know that we're in by the way.

One girl was already in the room. She had red, straight hair and blue eyes which were a huge contrast to her hair. She was the medium size and it seemed that she's watching everything and constantly analysing her surroundings.

'I hope that she won't be a problem' I thought. This was delicate mission already. But then another girl literally rammed into the room.

"Oh, I finally found it!" she gasped for air and leaned down on her bed. Then she looked at us. "You aren't talking type, are you?"

"Actually I am." I said truthfully. "Just wanted someone else to make a move. I'm not very good at starting these types of conversations."

"It's ok." the girl said. "I'm Arwen Roberts." we shaked our hands.

"I'm Ria Talla." I told her my false name from obvious reasons.

"Tyrreen Neximis." the girl that was first in the room replied. "Ugh, I'm with some three boys in the Flight. Caine Groeg, Tesvalo Alexis and Duncan Munsey. I guess there's gotta be someone to tame them."

Hearing the Scout's alibi made me chuckle.

"Be careful out there." I smiled. "Duncan is an old friend of mine. He might be a bit cocky, but belive me: he does know how to fly."

"You think so?" Tyreen asked me smirking. "Well then, let's have a bet. If Duncan will defeat me in the qualifications for an Element leader, I'll do your maintenance for the three days. If I win, you'll do that."

I wasn't really sure. This girl seemed to be experienced and belived in her success.

"Alright. We've got a deal." we shaked our hands. "Just make it fair." I warned her.

"I have my honor." she smiled.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Arwen giggled and looked at me "Hey, how about we both watch their flight later?"

"Sounds pretty nice." I approved.

"Alright, let's get ready. Our training starts soon." Tyreen cut the chatter. "We'll see who won the bet after the training, Talla."

"Of course." I grinned and put on my helmet. First training was to pick leader and wingman for each element and that was it for today. Tomorrow we had a target practice in elements.

'Wonder who will I end up with?' I thought and left the room after the girls.

 **(Sudden magical POV switch) Spy's POV**

With my Eternal reward, I could infiltrate the whole base without being discovered. I was now disguised as one of the guards of the Academy and wanted to keep it that way for some time. Scout and Sabine made it to their rooms and they were about to gather for their first training.

I was assigned as one of the guards so I could watch everything. Scout, two other boys and one girl were in one group. Sabine however got a company of three boys. I could read names on their suits. There was Wedge, Hobbie and Rake. Although I saw them earlier. They were acting nervous when I passed them disguised as a stormtrooper.

'Maybe they are the pilots we're looking for.' I thought, but stopped. 'I need to have more information. Perhaps Sabine was just so lucky to be in the group with them.' I shrugged and watched one of the pilots who entered the room. He was defianetely their instructor.

"Attention!" he shouted. "You were divided into flights, but we need to choose two out of four to be leaders. The others will be wingmates and will be assigned each to one of the leader that must follow the his orders." then he looked at the cadets. "Is this clear!?"

"Yes sir!" every cadet said in unison.

"Well then, go to your fighters! We'll begin the test soon." the instructor finished.

'Good luck out there, boy.' I thought about Scout and then went with the other guards. We had permission to watch the cadets flying and I took it without thinking.

 **(meanwhile) Scout's POV**

Our instructor was frickin' boring and annoying.

'Who the hell made this guy in charge of us?' I wondered, but headed towards our fighters. The girl that we were supposed to be flying with went to join us and I didn't like her from the very beggining. 'She's gonna be a pain in the ass.' all of my instincts were warning me.

"So you're the girl that's flying with us." Tesvalo asked.

"And you are the amateurs who I am supposed to babysit?" she anwsered his question with a question.

"Oooh yeah, you're real scary." I taunted her. "Dat airspace ain't big enough for the two of us, so prepare to get dominated knucklehead!"

"I assume that you are Duncan." she turned towards me.

"No way! You really recognized me?" I asked her sarcastically "I'd suggest to do some medical crap with your eyes if ya can't see my name on my suit."

"We'll see." 'Tyreen' replied and went to her fighter.

"This is gonna be interesting." Caine chuckled.

"You bet!" I grinned and jumped to my TIE as well. "Well, let's do it!" and we flew out of the hangar.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

I was really hoping for some challenge. The experience we needed to maneuver was like... the Imperial equivalent of kindergarten.

'Holy crap! That explains why the Imperial pilots are so bad.' I thought while flying between the asteroids. One of the major pilots was guiding me and it was SO easy to catch up with him.

"Uhh, mister?" I asked innocently. "Can't we fly a bit faster?"

"Keep the speed that the instructor is choosing, SS-1-9." our grumpy instructor replied.

"Roger that." I moaned. We flew like that for two minutes then the guide left me.

"Attention cadets! You are gonna engage in simulated dogfight!" instructor shouted through the comms. "Having secret alliances will result in punishment. All of you have four hits to take. After that you're out and the rest will still fight."

"Copy!" all of us replied in unison. I saw three TIEs heading towards the fight zone.

"Alright, prepare your asses for kicking." I smirked and joined them. TIE fighters weren't exactly the toughest of all fighters, but had one good feature: they were fast and agile. And I used this advantage utterly.

One of the boys was behind me and started firing. The controls were a bit different than in A-wings so it took me a while to process everything and taking one hit by the way.

'Shit!' I did a barrel roll to avoid one of the guys behind me and bumped into two others, one chasing another.

'Ha, gotcha Tyreen.' I smirked under my helmet. It was easy to know that's her. Her TIE fighter was also used correctly, taking advantage of the agility it could provide. I locked onto her and started firing. I hit her once and didn't stop to increase the pressure on her. Although after a few seconds she flew to the right leaving one of the boys for me.

"Come ta daddy." I grinned and used the same strategy. Constant fire worked on him perfectly as his movements were more chaotic and desperate with every second. One of my shots got his left wing making him loose control for a moment. I used it immediately to have a precise lock on him and fired everything I had. Two other shots hit his fighter pod and he was out of game.

"You knuckleheads ain't even worth the efford." I taunted through the radio then pulled up with my TIE. Tyreen had a dogfight with one of the boys. Didn't know which one, but she was my primary target. I waited for her to finish off her victim and activated the boost that this starfighter was equipped with.

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed as the speed of the TIE was higher than I've expected. "This is AMAZING!"

I closed the distance to Tyreen really fast and she probably didn't expect that. I started to chase her keeping the pressure on by constant firing. After a while, one of my projectiles got her in the right wing. She made a quick turn to the left and flew into the asteroids. I followed her there, but when she flew down to hide behind a big ass rock I stopped.

"Hehe, not stupid enouch to follow ya into a trap." I chuckled and did a barrel roll again to turn back. Surprisingly no one flew out of the asteroid field. "Somethin' isn't right."

But then I got hit two times as Tyreen somehow manadged to get on my tail. She landed three hits on me making the fighter shake.

"Ah, SHIT!" I panicked and activated booster. Then I tried to turn it off. There was a communicate that it's impossible until the boost finishes. "Oh, well. I can use dat against ya." I smirked. When the boost recharged, I used it again to gain distance. Tyreen did the same thing, but two seconds later. We were flying very close to eachother when my boost started to wear off.

'Perfect!' I thought and then I suddenly reduced my speed. Tyreen's TIE fighter flew above me and I locked on her.

"Gotcha!" I started firing at her. Three seconds and then two shots hit her fighter pod. "HAHA! Yeah, well that's what happens when you're a genious."

"Attention cadets!" our grumpy instructor called out. "You are now required to return to the base. There you will be provided with results of this little competition."

"Roger!" I headed towards the base ready to explode with my cockiness in front of everyone.

After a while, I climbed out of my TIE fighter and saw Caine with Tesvalo waiting for us.

"Oh man, where did you learn to fly like that?" they asked.

"Well, it's a secret." I grinned.

"So we can trade secrets." Tyreen joined the conversation. "I have some secrets as well."

"Nu-uh! Not happenin'" I denied. "Don't want you getting better than me."

"Fine." she grumbled. We went to the rec room where other cadets were sitting. I spotted a stormtrooper with a blue signature on around him. It was Spy.

'Huh, Fancypants wants to have everythin' under control.' I smirked.

"So, I guess I won the bet, Tyreen." a familiar voice could be heard from the left. Sabine was standing there in her pilot suit although she took her helmet off.

"Yeah, you were right about him." Tyreen replied.

"Waaaait, what? You had a bet about me?" I was confused.

"Yep, she said you'd defeat me in the competition." she explained.

I looked at her and then at Sabine with a 'wtf?' look. Then a brilliant idea of eternal cockiness came to my mind.

"Ria Talla," I started. "Did you really dared to doubt me on this one?"

"Well, kinda." Sabine anwsered.

"You-You just hurt my feelings." I continued. "I feel really offended now. I don't know if I can call you a friend anymore." all of my effords were focused on making this sound realistic.

"Are you serious?" Tyreen asked confused.

"And what do you think?" the plan was working perfectly. "I was sure that she belived in me! And she screwed me over!"

This time Sabine looked at me confused.

"OK, this is weird?" she said and I decided it's the end.

"HAHAHAHA!" I started laughing. "You actually belived in dat! Oh man! I didn' know I could be DAT convincing."

Mandalorian walked towards me and delivered a strong slap to my face.

"And don't start again." she threatened.

"Dat, didn' hurt." I grinned. "C'mon. Let's go get dinner and then to bed."

"Sounds good for us." Caine and Tesvalo replied.

After eating, we went to our rooms and enjoyed our beds.

'I just hope dat we find these defectors fast. Now I understand why Imperial pilots are so bad. The instructors are horrible.' I thought.

 **(Time Skip) Spy's POV**

This was a second day here and I already wanted to get out.

'Ugh, anozher day dealing with amateurs all around you.' I thought and went on the routine patrol that was scheduled for me. Fortunately I was gonna visit the command center and probably could get some information.

After half an hour of the patrol, I finally got there and immediately overheard a conversation that caught my attention.

"Check everything. There is no place for mistakes now." one officer said.

"Why are you so stressed? You're being grumpy since morning. What happened?" his friend asked.

"Governor Price and Agent Kallus will probably come here." he replied. "Although it's not even confirmed and the reason is not stated either. I'm just nervous."

'Interesting. So they might know already.' I thought. 'It seems that we need to do our job faster.'

Then I went out of the room to inform Sabine and Scout. They needed to know, before it's too late.

 **(Sudden magical POV switch) Deep Space, Rebel corvette, Ezra's POV**

We are waiting here second day and from what Sabine told us, there is no progress in finding the defectors. Although Spy said he found something. Now we could only wait.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

I started to fall asleep but then the door opened and revealed someone who I didn't expect here at all.

"ATTEN-SHUN!" Soldier yelled. "HAHA, you didn't expect me here, MAGGOTS!"

"Soldier?" I could only ask. The crew also froze from surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Kanan finished for me.

"I recieved a direct order that you might need MY help." Soldier replied. "So I came to provide you MY support."

...

...

...

"Alright." I said. "But what kind of help will you provide?"

"I'll be advising." he anwsered proudly. "If fighting is sure to result in victory, than you must fight, even though the ruler forbid it; if fighting will not result in victory, then you must not fight even at the ruler's bidding. Sun Tzu said that!"

"Who is Sun Tzu?" Kanan asked.

"The greatest man! My only inspiration!" Soldier was really excited. "The man who INVENTED the WAR ITSELF!" he finished, but suddenly pulled out something from his coat. "I have his book! _The Art of War_! My favourite and ONLY book that I ever read!"

...

"Ok." I decided to end it here. "I just hope that Sabine and Scout won't get to any trouble."

 **(Sudden magical POV switch) Montross, Skystrike Academy, Scout's POV**

And I hoped that we'll do this without any trouble. Well, I was wrong. Sabine attracted attention of all instructors in the complex.

'Perfect!' I moaned mentally. 'Now we're gonna have problems all around us and Bridger will probably kick my ass for letting that happen'

"Scout, it's Spy." I heard thrpugh my earpiece.

"Sup, frenchie?" I asked making sure that no one is around.

"Governor Price and Agent Kallus are here. They know that the defectors are here." he explained. "We need to get them fast, otherwise, we'll loose them to the Empire."

"Rog" I ended the call and headed to my room. But when I was about to open the door, I heard someone clearing his throat.

"Who were you talking with?" that was Tyreen.

"What?" I pretended that nothing happened. "Whataya mean?"

"You won't fool me with this." she got closer. "I don't like people who hide some secrets."

"Oh, and you are always telling your secrets to everyone else." I anwsered. "I got nothin' to tell ya."

"Oh, really?" her eyes were giving me murderous glares.

"Really. What evidence do you have for this?" I asked her having a plan. "I mean if I've got memory loss problems, then I'd be very happy to help. I just don't remember talking to anyone from the moment I discussed with Caine and Tesvalo, how dumb move Ria made on the training."

Tyreen looked at me with pure hate in her eyes, but stood down.

"Fine, but I'm still watching you."

"Oh I love when girls watch me." I joked "It reminds me of how awesome I am."

She rolled her eyes and I went to my room. It was time to really look for these defectors.

 **(Meanwhile) Sabine's POV**

I was walking through the halls. I didn't expect THIS kind of training in that academy.

'Crap, now I got all instructor's attention on me.' I thought. Suddenly my earpiece activated.

"Sabine, it'z Spy. I bet you already know about zhe Governor Price and Kallus." the assassin said.

"Yeah." I replied without any emotions.

"Well, then we need to hurry. I saw that your flightmates are being nervous now." he explained. "They are on the third floor of hangar 5, sector A2. I'll be there disguised as one of the stormtroopers for you to observe their behaviour. Spy out."

'Oh, so my flightmates are the defectors? Lucky me.' I smiled and good mood came back. I followed the Spy's instructions and heard familiar voices.

"I told you it was too risky!" someone whispered.

"How are we gonna get out of this." another one asked.

"Will you just relax? They don't know." I turned around and saw Wedge, Hobbie and Rake standing. "If they did, we'd be in the brig."

Suddenly they froze and ran to the wall saluting as Spy disguised as stormtrooper passed them.

"Oh crap, that was close." Hobbie sighed and they all went different ways. I followed Wedge because he seemed to be a leader of this group. He was standing on the catwalk and seemed to be thinking about something.

"Something wrong, Wedge?" I asked him

"Uh, no. Why?" he replied, but it was clear that something bothered him.

"You just look... nervous." I continued.

"Uh, actually, I've been thinking about what you said in the simulator today. About how this wasn't what you signed up for."

"Look I want to do my part for the Empire." I tried a different approach. "But firing on an unarmed ship wasn't what I had in mind. What about you?"

"I was flying cargo ships when the Empire recruited me." he replied. "I thought 'why not?'. It was still better than what I did before." he stopped for a moment. "But if this is what the Empire is becoming... I don't know."

"Hmm, you ever thought about getting out?" I approached the topic directly.

"That's not really possible, is it?" Wedge looked nervous.

"It's actually more possible than you realize." I smirked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"My real name is Sabine Wren." I anwsered. "I was sent in to get you out."

"So the rebellion DID get my message!" he looked excited.

"Yes, but I've heard there are other pilots who want to get out too." I pointed out.

"There are." he anwsered.

"Ok, we need to leave now, before the Empire closes the entire complex." I said. "Can you get them ready?"

"Ok, what's our plan?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when I figure it out." I smirked and before he could ask me anything I added "Welcome to the Rebellion."

 **(Time skip) Spy's POV**

Sabine informed us that she found the defectors. It was good news because the Empire was pushing the investigation further and further. Now the Governor Price took the lead and let the cadets out to the space.

'Hmm, interesting.' I thought. This must've been connected with the investigation somehow. I went to the command center invisible with one trooper who opened the door for me.

Cadets were already in space and Sabine sent a signal to Ezra. I was going to leave on my own after that.

"Squadrons, prepare to break formations and engage into simulated dogfight!" the instructor talked through the communicator. "Your lasers have been nullified, but your hits will still register and be scored." he paused for a while. "Beggining on my mark. 3! 2! 1! Mark!"

I came closer to the console on which Governor Price and Kallus were looking at. There were all TIE fighters on it, the wings were highlighted in green colour. Under everything there was a button with a name 'SUBDUE'.

'The fighters are rigged!' It hit me. But then Ezra came with the ship. 'Merde. Someone needs to know!' I analyzed the situation. 'Scout doesn't know the names of the defectors. I'll contact him.'

With that thought I left the room uncloaking for a while.

'He needs to know NOW.'

 **(Meanwhile) Scout's POV**

'Bridger, you finally decided to get you ass here.' this was my first thought after seeing familiar rebel ship.

"Come on, boys!" I heard Sabine, but then my earpiece activated again.

"Scout, this is one way transmission. All of the fighters are rigged!" Spy's voice echoed in my ear. "Do not fly with Sabine! I repeat do NOT fly with Sabine!" then the transmission ended.

'She's gonna hate me for this.' I sighed and did something that rebellion or the Empire would not expect. I used my boost to get closer to Sabine and her friends. Then I opened fire.

'Huh, at least the Empire might appreciate my effort.' I thought.

"SS-1-9, return to the training area! Leave these insurgents to us!" instructor ordered.

"Roger that, command." I replied and turned back. After a while I got good eyes on what happened. There were four fighter pods floating in the space without wings. Suddenly one of the interceptors destroyed one of the pods and his friends attacked Ezra's ship.

'Shit!' the thought filled my mind.

Our training was soon interrupted by the order to get back to the base. The chance of getting out was just shattered. We landed in the hangar and soon after, three remaining pods were brought in as well. Wedge, Hobbie and Sabine were dragged out by stormtroopers. Mandalorian looked at me like if she was asking 'Why?'. I couldn't look her in the eyes. We were sent to our quarters after that. Caine and Tesvalo were already waiting in the room.

"-being with the Empire is safe?" I heard Tesvalo. "If we're gonna make mistake, then we'll end like him, won't we?"

"I dunno, man. I mean what are the chances for us to escape? There is no one to help us in this." Caine replied. "What do you think, Duncan?"

I was silent.

"Duncan?" Tesvalo looked at me concerned. "Are you ok, man?"

"Scout." I revealed them my true name.

"What?" they were dumbfounded.

"My real name is Scout. Don't expect normal name because I don't remember it. I use 'Scout' instead." I explained and looked at them in full seriousness. "I need you to be honest with me now. Do you want to escape to the rebellion?"

They looked at eachother and nodded.

"Well, then good. I'm part of this as well, but my friend warned me just in time." I said. "We need to get Wedge, Hobbie and Ria out."

"But how are we gonna do that?" Caine asked and the door opened revealing Spy disguised as buckethead.

"With my help." he said and smoke covered him removing the disguise. "RED Spy at your service." he smirked.

"Good to see ya, Fancypants." I grinned. "Alright here is the plan: You two go with Spy, I go alone to get Ria. She was probably separated since she's a rebel."

"And how are you gonna get her out by yourself?" Tesvalo wasn't sure.

"I have my ways." I pulled out my good, old can of BONK! Atomic Punch.

"You really took it with you?" Spy looked at me annoyed.

"Shut up! We're going now!" I cut the chatter and put my helmet on. "Time to kick some buckethead asses."

Suddenly someone entered our door. It was a girl and Spy immediately pointed a revolver into her face.

"Wait! Wait! Don't shoot!" she cried out. "I wanted to join you. Ria was in the room with me and she seemed nice. Besides, I also don't wanna end up like Rake did."

"Hmm, fine." Fancypants lowered his revolver. "But try something and I'll kill you."

"Alright!" she smiled and we all left the room.

 **(Time skip) Wedge's POV**

They pushed us back into our cell and now I was trying to figure out how to get out of here.

"Have you thought of something?" Hobbie asked.

"I'm trying..." my brain didn't want to work properly when it should. Suddenly a strange noise could be heard from outside. "The hell?"

Suddenly the door opened and It revealed one stormtrooper with a blaster in his hands. He was slowly approaching us.

"Wedge?" Hobbie was getting nervous.

"Uh..." I couldn't say a word. The trooper pointed blaster at us and I thought this is the end.

"Oh please." he moaned and threw me his weapon. "You're far easier to scare than I thought you'd be."

'What?' I was dumbfounded and then stormtrooper got covered in smoke. After a while there was no stormtrooper, but a man in strange, red clothes.

"Come on, I don't have all day." he said in weird accent. "We need to move, you'll thank us later."

"We need to get Sabine!" I pointed and regretted it since he might not know who she is.

"Don't worry about that. Although we need to gather with her." he replied.

"Who are you?" Hobbie asked.

"Just call me Spy." the man grinned evily.

"Clear, let's move!" I saw other cadets standing outside with weapons.

'What a lovely day.' I thought and followed them.

 **(Meanwhile) Sabine's POV**

Governor Price ended a little monologue of hers and now stormtroopers were about to unlock my handcuffs.

'Heh, let's see how much you've got.' I grinned and when I felt my hands were free, I elbowed one stormtrooper which made him shoot his friend, punched him again and took his blaster. Price quickly ran towards me and punched the gun out of my hand. I tried to punch her, but she grabbed my hand and kicked me in the stomach.

"Huh, not bad." I commented rubbing my stomach.

"The Empire taught me well." Imperial governor smiled and dashed forward.

I rammed her to the interrogation chair trying to get her to the shocker. Although she grabbed my face and tried to do the same thing, but I manadged to wiggle out of her grip.

"My clan taught me better." I said charging at her again. We were about to punch eachother when suddenly the cell door opened and I never was so glad to hear this voice.

"Hey, knucklehead!" Scout was standing at the doorway and was pointing at the governor. "Yeah, I'm talkin' to you!"

We both looked dumbfounded.

"Wassamatter, y'frickin' stupid?" he teased her. "Come here and get some REAL ass whoopin'!"

'Oh not rhymes again!' I moaned.

"Huh, let's see how much is in you." Price smirked and tried to punch him, but he simply dodged.

"Wow, what a terrible swing." he commented.

*Swing*

"Missed me!"

*(inacurate attempt to kick Scout)*

"Nice aim, dumbass!"

"Grr!" Governor growled in anger.

"Oh hey look!" Scout pointed at her. "This is a measure of how much you suck!"

"You. Are. Annoying." she said, but recieved a fast kick to the face from him.

"Take that, ya mute frickin' moron." he taunted her. "It'll only feel worse, you should just get along!"

"I HAD ENOUGH!" Price charged at him but I saw a chance for taking her out. I pushed her to the left just at the electroshock conduit. She started to shake from the shock and then fell on the ground unconcious.

"C'mon, let's get outta here." Scout threw me a blaster. "I bet spook and the others already freed Wedge and Hobbie."

"Wait, others?" I didn't understand.

"Boys from my flight." he explained while running. "They were afraid of staying after what happend with Rake."

I didn't know what to think about it. Their fear was justified, but could they trust them?

'We need pilots, Sabine.' I told myself mentally.

"Freeze!" I heard Tyreen's voice from behind us. "D-Don't move!"

Scout did the exact opposite of it. He jumped and pointed his blaster at the girl, who was pointing her own at him.

"I don't think so." he said.

"You are traitors!" she seemed to try not to stutter.

"Nope. I was never with the Empire." Scout replied truthfuly.

"I won't let you go any further!" Tyreen's hands were shaking.

"Tyreen, you know what will happen if Empire decides that she doesn't need you anymore." I tried to solve this peacefully. "Do you really want to end up like Rake?"

"Rebels are terrorists!" she didn't change her mind. "And you will not go any further."

"Heh, I don't think y'can even aim with dat gun." Scout was ruining everything. "But come on! Why do you need to shoot at us?"

...

She didn't say anything.

"Look, if you're doing it to impress the Empire, it's effect won't last for long." I told her. "Belive me. I was once Imperial cadet too and I know how it is."

"But then what should I do?" she asked us. "They'll kill me!"

"Nah, you can come with us." for once Scout said something that helped. "I mean geez! You really wanna fly these pieces of trash called TIE fighters? They don't have shields, their lasers are shit, should I say anything else?"

...

After a while she lowered her weapon.

"Ok, but do you promise that they'll take me in?" she looked at us hesitantly.

"Of course!" we both said in unison. "We welcome everyone who wants to fight the regime of the Empire."

"Ok. Fine." Tyreen sighed in relief. "Let's get moving."

We ran towards the hangar and saw Spy with Wedge, Hobbie and Scout's flightmates waiting for us.

"Finally you decided to join us." assassin said sarcastically.

"We got ourselves a new volounteer for the rebellion." Scout pointed at Tyreen who was cowering behind me. "I'd say it was worth it."

"Not if we'll not get outta here." Spy pointed out. Suddenly all doors closed and the assassin disappeared. After a few seconds Agent Kallus showed up.

"Don't shoot!" he shouted.

"Give me a good reason not to." I didn't let my guard down.

"Avoid levels three through five." he said. "Hangar 24 is your best posibility." then he opened the door.

"Wait!" I stopped the others who were heading forward already. "Why should we trust you?"

"Tell Garazeb Orrelios: we're even." he replied. That was everything I needed.

"Well, you might live for now." Spy appeared behind the agent. "Although it needs to look convincing. Pardon me." and then he knocked him out.

I just rolled my eyes and followed Kallus' instructions. We ran to the hangar and I knew what we're going to fly with. I chose Imperial bomber.

"That tub, are you kidding?" Wedge asked me.

"It can take a hit." I pointed out. "Now can you fly it or not?"

"I can fly anything." he anwsered with determination.

"We're not flyin' with ya." Scout suddenly said. "I wanna test 'dese new TIE interceptors." then he elbowed Spy.

"I'll go as well." Tyreen volounteered.

"Ya wanna race?" the runner asked with a grin on his face.

"You bet!" she smirked and they went to their fighters while we settled in the bomber.

"Freeze!" suddenly stormtroopers ran on the catwalk, but both of them were taken out by Spy's revolver.

"Amateurs." I heard through the comm. We flew out of the hangar hoping for luck.

 **(Sudden magical POV switch) No-one's POV**

Captain Vult Skerris walked into the hangar slowly and saw rebel bomber flying out of it.

"Young fools." he muttered, but his face expression turned more serious as two other TIE interceptors left the hangar as well.

"Relik, I need you here now." he said to his communicator. "The rebels are escaping with our two interceptors and a bomber.

"On my way." Argin Relik (called 'grumpy instructor' by Scout) replied. After a while they were both in the air and saw three ships flying.

"There they are." Skerris smirked under his helmet.

Meanwhile in the bomber Hobbie got something on his scanners.

"Fighters closing fast, .6!" he called out.

"That's gotta be Skerris and Relik!" Wedge assumed.

"Well then let's welcome them!" Scout chuckled through the comms. "Tyreen, I take Relik. He was pain in the ass for me."

"Rog!" the girl replied. "Let's give them hell."

The two broke formation and headed to their targets. Two experienced pilots didn't expect direct approach, but started a dogfight.

Relik's fight after a while turned into running for his life. He didn't expect this kid to be so experienced.

"Need some backup here, Skerris." he said.

"Oh, wassamatter, are ya too slow, bro?" Scout decided to set his comms on their frequency just to annoy them. "And I told ya to fly faster on tha training!"

After a while, his shots hit the instructor's fighter.

"I'm going down, I'm going do-" but he was interrupted by an explosion of his fighter.

"Damn it." Skerris cursed under his helmet.

"Come here." Tyreen grinned and started to lock on the other instructor, but was interrupted by a rebel ship appearing from the clouds and a man with a rocket launcher.

"GOD BLESS AMERICA!" Soldier jumped on the Skerris' fighter and grinned evily to the pilot while holding himself on one of the wings. "I'm gonna mail my boot to your Imperator with your ass around it!"

Then there was an explosion and Soldier sent himself flying on the corvette again.

"Sabine, Scout, it's good to see you!" Ezra's voice echoed through the comms.

"Did you forget about me?" Spy asked sounding really offended.

"Uh, no." padawan sounded really strange now.

"Less talk, more fight!" Soldier yelled. "Let's get out of this non-american place!"

"Agreed." Scout replied and after a while all fighters docked to the rebel corvette which soon entered the hyperspace.

 **(Sudden magical POV change) Spy's POV**

We landed on the surface and I felt good familiar feeling of normal ground.

"Ah, lovely ground. You're steady and peaceful unlike Scout's flying." I said.

"Fuck off, Fancypants!" boy replied.

Commander Sato was already waiting for us with Hera.

"Commander Sato, allow me to present: Lieutenants Wedge Antilles... Hobbie, Caine Groeg, Tesvalo Alexis, Arwen Roberts and... Tyreen Neximis." Sabine pointed on each pilot.

"That's a lot more than we've expected." Hera said surprised.

"Well, they volounteered by the way." Scout explained.

"Commander, we've heard you're looking for some good pilots." Wedge smiled.

"Indeed, we are. Welcome to the Rebellion." Sato saluted and they saluted back.

I didn't want to stand there for long. I walked towards my room and then a strong feeling hit me. A feeling that tomorrow something big will happen.

 **A/N: Aaaand DONE! Sorry for not updating, but I've got you probably the longest chapter I've ever wrote. I created some OC, but I don't know if all of them will appear later. This was an idea that I had on my mind. The next chapter will not be based on the cartoon episode, but something else (and I think that you already know what it is). Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter and let me know what you think about it. Carry on!**

 **Bontker out!**


	6. Spectacular comeback and more spiders

**A/N: So, hey! I'm back! Sorry for not updating. Important family bullshit to do :D. I am here to deliver you a brand new chapter! I was planning this chapter for quite a while (don't act like if you didn't know. I was writting about it in almost every chapter.) and followed suggestion of a fellow Guest reviewer (maybe you could give yourself a nickname like MafiStory did) to bring us well known from MvM... Gray Mann's robots! Yes and if you didn't notice, we'll have our old friends back and with some new ones as well.**

 **Soldier: THESE MAGGOTS ARE NOT OUR FRIENDS! THEY ARE JUST SORRY EXCUSE OF GOOD SOLDIERS! AND THEY HATE AMERICAAAAA!**

 **Me: Whoa Solly, calm down!**

 **Soldier: What's that MAGGOT? You too hate America!? You SCUMBAG, you economy f*cked nazi son of a bitch *continous insults coming***

 **Me: *types something on the keyboard and smirks evily* there. Perfect! I love my job.**

 **Soldier *transformed into a baby* I'M GONNA MAIL MY BOOT TO YOUR COUNTRY'S SORRY EXCUSE OF A PRESITEND WITH YOUR ASS AROUND IT!**

 **Me: Ugh, on that one we can agree. (PS: I don't aprove what is going on in my country now and I wasn't more ashamed about it ever. Btw, how many of you did some research and knows in which country I live?)**

 **Soldier: Oh, that means you don't hate America and we can be friends again!**

 **Me: Whew!**

 **Anyway, REVIEWS!**

 **Fanfictionfan03:**

 **It's ok, man. I understand if you've been busy and I'm not mad at you (or am I?). Like I said in the previous chapter: OCs may be permament or just for some time or just for one chapter. It depends on my imagination. It's good to have you back!**

 **MafiStory:**

 **Thanks for the idea. I already have a vision of this chapter in my mind. There will be much of OP stuff that Spy and Engie are gonna do and the comeback of the BLU team will make it even more interesting! Thank you for supporting me for this long!**

 **Guest (you could make a nickname for yourself to make sure it's you :D):**

 **That's what I encourage the most: you giving your own ideas. MafiStory experienced it before and you are gonna experience it now. Though the Gray Mann himself will come in later. Don't wanna do too much stuff at once, but you can expect Thrawn working with him (*recieves a slap from myself* GOD DAMN IT! DON'T RUIN THE FUN!) It's good to have another active fan here! Keep up the good work and I hope you'll stay with us for longer.**

 **M'lady: Wow, you didn't need to write an essay about it :) Though I appreciate your concern and I will take your advices on mind. Hope you'll stay around for long.**

 **Another Guest: I didn't forget. Just had an important family stuff to do. That kind of family stuff when you have no influence on anything that happens.**

 **And with that done, we can proceed to the chapter itself:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **TF2 Universe, Coal Town, Unknown POV**

This was an endless nightmare. We were defending the Coal Town for a very long time and Gray Mann wasn't giving up. He had other transporters in the different places, but he was personally commanded the offense on this facility. We couldn't fight for very long. Fortunately Administrator decided to free the 'original' BLU team and Miss Pauling to help us.

'What's going on with the 'original' RED team?' I thought. We were often asking their counterparts about them, but they were telling some unbelivable crap. Miss Pauling on the other hand was always saying "They've changed. A lot."

Another day without the attack was passing and it was getting dark. I went out of the resupply room as it was boring. Throwing my ball to the air I bumped at someone that freaked me out.

"GAH!" I screamed in fright. "Merasmus, what the heck are you doing here?"

"You should be more polite." the wizard replied. "I am here to help you after all."

"Yeah and why should I belive you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because the BLU team would already blow me up if you were right." he replied annoyed. "And I thought the male scouts are irritating."

"HEY! Even if I am a girl doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" I hated when people were reminding me about my gender. Yeah, we are Female team, or rather mixing the both. We were fighting at Decoy and some members of both teams died as the robots destroyed the respawn machine. Now there was me as RED Femscout (yeah, the buys were adding the Fem- prefix calling us), BLU Femsoldier, BLU Fempyro, RED Femdemoman, RED Femheavy, BLU Femengineer, RED Femmedic, RED Femsniper and BLU Femspy.

"What you don't understand is that the upcoming attack will probably defeat us." Merasmus said.

"Whaddaya mean?" I was surprised.

"This time Gray Mann wants to make himself a bit late Halloween and there will be no breaks between the waves. Only hundreads of robots coming to kill you." he explained.

"So what's your plan for dat, skullhead?" I asked.

"I um... created an escape routed." the magician was now acting nervously.

"What kind of escape route?" a familiar french accent sounded behind me.

"STOP SCARING ME ALL OF YOU!" I shouted. Femspy was clearly surprised but then just shrugged. "Please continue."

"Ugh, what I was saying? Ah yes! I've made a magic teleporter that will take us far away from here." Merasmus said.

"And where does it go?" Femspy beat me there.

"To the place where the 'original' RED team is now." he was now looking very worried.

Suddenly the alarms rang through the base and everyone ran out of the resupply room.

"What is stinky wizard doing here?" Femheavy asked and the rest of my team was looking concerned as well.

"First of all: I don't stink." wizard stated.

"You kinda smell, amigo." Bombinomicon flew from behind his owner.

"Second of all: I'm here to help you." magician finished. Everyone looked uncertain, but then Miss Pauling arrived.

"Look, this wave is bigger than anything we faced. That's why Administrator is giving you all more money for start." she said. "Choose your upgrades wisely. There won't be much time to upgrade or resupply during the wave."

All of us ran back to the room and chose our improvements. For this battle I took my usual Scattergun, Mad Milk and Sandman. My BLU male counterpart took the same.

"So if Merasmus has da portal to our dopplegangers then it's... not good I guess." he was nervous as well.

"Why? Did they kick your ass while you've been there?" I joked.

"Y-Yeah. I almost died and there is no respawn there." he replied.

'Whoa, if HE is that serious about it, then it must be true.' I thought, but didn't have time to think about it. Both Engineers have set up their sentry nests and we couldn't be more ready on this battle.

I could feel the ground shaking and hear the clanking but it wasn't normal. Then they came: two giant Soldierbots with medics. From behind them there was a huge squad of Scoutbots as well. What was interesting that all of them were disguised as zombies. **(A/N: I'm changing the number of bots in the wave, because I felt that it's better. This is FANFICTION! I can do whatever I can :D!)**

'Well, it seemes that we have a REAL zombie apocalypse.' I thought.

"Incoming!" Femsoldier yelled. "Screamin' Eagles!"

And we all ran into the fight. Since the deaths of some of our teammates, I started to treat my life better during the fight, though it didn't mean I wasn't dying. Fortunately both Medics were working hard to keep us alive. Me and BLU Scout were collecting the money from the robots providing income for the team. When one of each class was going for upgrade, the other one needed to stay and do double job.

But then there was a sound that made me freeze.

"Alert! A tank has entered the area!" Administrator announced. "Another tank has entered the area! Multiple tanks!"

I looked that way and saw FOUR tanks incoming. Far away there were also Big Scoutbots who were really annoying.

"Fall back! Fall back!" BLU Engineer ordered. "We can't fight them all!"

"Aww crap!" was my only reply.

We were holding up for some time. Destroying these tanks wasn't as hard as we thought it would be, but it still left the Big Scoutbots and other trash cans that were on the way.

Merasmus proved to be really helpful, though I didn't admit it to him. Bombinomicon was literally OBLITERATING the clustered hordes of zombie bots. The spells that the wizard provided for us were really useful on the battlefield and Moloculous with the Horseless Headless Horsemann were taking care of bigger soup cans.

I thought we were doing great. None of the bots had passed more than a half of the way before dying.

"Yeah, you are SCREWED!" I laughed, but then my laugh was interrupted by a sound of many buff banners.

There was Sergeant Crits with six other giant Soldierbots, Captain Punch with other four giant Heavybots and about a dozen of giant Scoutbots. All of them had pocket medics and each one had a bomb.

"Alert, there are multiple tanks!" Administrator announced and I could see about five of them coming.

"What on the Sam hell?" Femengineer was dumbfounded.

"SHOOT THESE MAGGOTS! DON'T LET THEM THROUGH!" BLU Soldier yelled and activated his buff banner. Our weapons were sparking and we attacked. After a while and few deaths we needed to fall back. Both Medics were using their shields to protect us.

"Go!" our Femmedic shouted while healing our Femsniper. I obeyed without hesitation, but we couldn't hold on. There were two more tanks remaining, a swarm of different robots and giant Soldierbots and Heavybots.

"We cannot make it!" Merasmus shouted. "We'll get killed!"

"I do not have permission to die!" our Femsoldier announced.

"Without the Respawn, we're gonna die! Forever!" Miss Pauling added and I felt like she was right.

"Alright wizard, where is dat teleporter?" I asked him.

"This way! Move!" the magician urged us and we went inside of the resupply room. After a moment an explosion could be heard which meant that the bomb was detonated. Merasmus said something weird and then an entrance appeared in the wall. "Go!"

We all ran inside, but then the robots charged inside.

"Get behind us!" BLU Heavy and Femmheavy were now holding the hallway from the robots. Then a shockwave shaked the room and I felt different.

"The respawn machine is down!" Miss Pauling shouted. "We need to move!"

I saw a green portal and a doubt hit me.

'BLU Scout said that they might not like us there.' I panicked, but then remembered that the Respawn is down.

"Alright! Inside, NOW!" Merasmus shouted. BLU team went first as their Heavy ran back. Then there was Femsniper, Miss Pauling and Femspy.

"Move, Demo!" I kicked the Scottish drunk to the portal. Femheavy was still holding the hallway.

"Go, Heavy!" the Femmedic shouted.

"Da! I'm comi-" but she was interrupted by a bullet piercing her head.

"HURR HURR!" our Fempyro froze from fright and a rocket got her making her bodyparts fly all over the place.

"NO! HEAVY!" Our doctor cried out, but we were pushed inside by Merasmus and everything went black.

 **(WHOOOOOOSH!)**

 **SW: Rebels world, Atollon, a well known desert, Femscout's POV (yeah, now verified)**

"Ow, my head!" was the first thing I said after regaining the conciousness. I looked around and the others were slowly waking up too. Our surroundings were strange. There was a strange sand under my feet and I saw some trees on the horizon.

"It's the right place!" Miss Pauling let out. "These trees are our way to them. Just PLEASE don't be impolite."

"Works for me." Femsniper said.

"Wait, iz this portal still working?" Femspy pointed up and indeed the portal was still open.

"Oh no." Merasmus looked at us in fright. "That means the robots can follow us! We need to move fast now!"

As if he conjured it, some Scoutbots fell down from the portal.

"Aww crap!" I groaned and we started running from the already big horde of robots.

 **Meanwhile, Atollon, Chopper base, Scout's POV**

It was a normal day in the base. There were no missions planned, I was just gonna go to the flight simulator to kick asses of other pilots.

'Geez, they're such morons.' I was thinking when suddenly alarm rang through the base. Didn't even thinking about it, I ran as fast as I could (and I could run REALLY fast now) to the command center.

"What's up? The Imps?" I asked running in.

"No, it's something on the planet." Commander Sato informed. "Though we should have a visual soon."

As if it was conjured a surprising view appeared on the holotable:

"What on the Sam hell is ths?" Engineer was surprised as all of us.

"Holy crap! It's our BLU and girlish dopplegangers! And there is also Skullhead and Miss Pauling!" I looked closely. "But what the heck is this sorry metal discrace of you, Solly?"

It seemed to be a some sort of robot. There were also a lot of smaller robots around them. All of them were based on each one of us.

"I had a feeling somezhing bad iz gonna happen. We need to move now." Spy ordered. "Or they will die."

"Roger that!" Soldier already picked up his rocketlauncher. "Let's show these MAGGOTS how a REAL AMERICAN FIGHTS!"

"Agreed. RED team, Ezra, Sabine and Zeb are gonna go with you." Commander ordered. "Some other units will be on the way as well."

"Alright, let's kick some metal ass!" I grabbed my Sandman and with all of my teammates ran out of the base.

 **(Meanwhile) Femscout's POV**

We were running for quite a while. Merasmus using some shielding spells proved to be really helpful again.

"How far is it?" I asked as a rocket hit the rock in front of me.

"Should be pretty close." Miss Pauling shouted between gasps. "Though I bet they're gonna find us first."

But then I saw something that made me loose all my hope: dead end.

"Oh merde." Femspy cursed. "I really want them to do it fast."

The robots were closing in and with two teammates down it was harder to fight. After a moment Sergeant Crits himself joined the fun.

"Beep Boop! Maggots!" he said. "Prepare to be terminated, weak pieces of flesh!"

"Aww hell." I groaned. He fired a critical rocket and we all braced for impact... But it never came.

"The heck?" I opened my eyes and saw the rocket floating in front of us. Suddenly Sergeant recieved a headshot.

"Standin' around like a bloody idiot!" I saw RED Sniper with a furry creature that wielded a sniper rifle as well.

"So, you wanna race for kills." it asked.

"You're gonna loose, mate." and then all of the RED members ran out.

"DOKTOR HIT ME!" RED Heavy yelled and the Medic obeyed. "YEEEEAAAAAARRRRGGGGGG!"

"SCREAMIN' EAGLES!" a well known voice echoed through the valley and Sergeant Crits recieved a few explosions to the face. "I'm gonna mail my boot to whoever sent you here with your metal ass around it, you un-american, wire-head MAGGOT!"

"FREEEEEDOOOOOOOM!" RED Demoman wielded two grenade launchers and was now shooting at the robots.

"You are loud and ugly and now I'll ki-OW!" Sergeant Crits was interrupted by a baseball in his face.

"Nice catch, knucklehead! Try to catch dat as well!" the RED Scout grinned and pulled out TWO cleavers! Then they soon reached the bot's face. "Take dat, ya metal-brain freak!" then he turned around and shouted "Bridger, gimme a boost!"

"On it!" a young boy showed himself and using some methaphysical shit or something like that he lifted the Scout in the air. The RED runner quickly pulled out TWO more shotguns and landing on the bot's head, he emptied their capacity within seconds.

'Holy crap!' I could only think as Sergeant Crits fell on the ground dead.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you're a genious." RED Scout high-fived the boy and then turned towards us. "Our good old BLU and girlish dopplegangers!"

"It took you long enough." RED Spy appeared behind me,

"DON'T YOU DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" I shouted at him.

"My God! Even more childish than OUR Scout before." he commented.

"Dat's right, come at me!" I pointed my scattergun at him. "I'll kill you if I'll want to!"

"Heh, I wanna se ya tryin'!" I felt a metal thing on the back of my head and realized it was a pistol.

"ENOUGH!" Merasmus shouted surprising everyone. "Don't do that, Scout!"

"Well, how will ya stop me?" he asked.

"I'm not gonna stop you. Just want to explain some things to you." the magician sighed. "And why there are more teams..."

"Heavy doesn't like secrets." the toughest guy of the RED team suddenly stepped forward. "Tell us, wizard."

"Alright." Merasmus exhaled and started. "It started when Redmond and Blutarch Mann found you. But there was only one team back then. So the Administrator who was going to control the war games soon, asked me to preform a ritual to... split your souls."

"Wait, isn't it better to just clone us?" RED Engineer was confused.

"Blutarch and Redmond weren't the ones to do things the simple way. And they were also worried that the clones wouldn't be perfect." magician continued. "The Australium is a powerful metal, but there was needed a huge amount of it to split your souls. After the ritual ended, your memory was customized to be easy to control and the war games began. But it didn't last long as both of the Mann brothers decided to make more teams. The cloning was out of the table, but I didn't want to split your souls again. Though it wasn't in my control anymore as the Administrator found the way to perform the ritual herself. Your already splitted souls were divided on two again and the second pieces were likely shattered to more smaller parts." then he stopped for a moment. "Each team has a part of the soul of each one of you, but only the strongest parts of soul can absorb the smaller ones."

"Say what?" I was dumbfounded and scared at the same time. "But we're girls! If the Scout kills me, he'll get my soul?"

"Most likely." Merasmus sighed. "That's why the Administrator kept the 'original' teams away from the other ones."

Everyone felt silent. No one spoke, but I could see the pure hate radiating from the RED team towards their counterparts and us.

"Scout?" the boy that boosted him before spoke. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Let them be." he replied. "We need all people we can to fight te Imps."

That surprised me. They were letting us live even if we were their parts of the soul? Then I felt a real pity for the first time in my life. Pity for them.

"We should get movin', mates." the RED Sniper said. "The commander is probably waitin' for us."

"Agreed, let's move out." a girl in a painted armor spoke for the first time. "We still need to show them the base and where they'll be staying."

'This day is going to surprise me even more.' I thought and followed them.

 **(Time Skip) Scout's POV**

This couldn't be true. I couldn't accept the fact that I've just heard.

'THEY WERE MESSING WITH OUR FAMILIES!' my thoughts were screaming. I never had a stronger desire to kill the Administrator now.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok." Ezra suddenly walked at my side. "Besides, we just got ourselves more people to fight the Empire."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I was still thinking about the same thing all over. We got to the base and I immediately went to my room, because I was too shocked to be a part of it. While going there, I passed the training ground and scored some headshots from my pistol on the dummies.

My door opened and I just smashed my face into the pillow. It was a first time from long ago since I've cried, but this time it was different.

'You aren't even real Scout. He died while our souls were splitted.' this thought was going through my head and I couldn't get rid of it.

After a while I've heard knocking.

"Come in." I said after a wiping my tears and just sitting on bed.

"Hey, Scout." Sabine entered the room. "I'm very sorry about all this, but you've got a visitor who insisted to meet with you."

Then the guest HERSELF came in. The Femscout was standing in the doorway and I could see that she was afraid.

"Umm, I saw what ya did on dat training ground." she started. "How can you aim this good?"

"When you need to, you learn things faster." I smiled weakly. "Why ya wanted to meet with me?"

"Well, I didn't want to stay on this meeting of yours for long and wanted to see the base." she explained. "And I asked... Sabrina, right?"

"Sabine!" the mandalorian was irritated and I couldn't stiff the giggle which came out as a full laughter.

"AHAHAHA..." I couldn't stop. "Oh, that was fun, but next time try to not be rude to her. She's gonna kick your ass."

"Oh really?" Femscout asked grinning evily.

"Yeah." Sabine grinned back. "Let's go on the training ground and fight with no weapons. Just fists."

I chuckled and felt better already. Then I saw something that created a purely evil idea in my mind: an unused paint bomb in the corner of the room along with the paintball gun.

"Bridger?" I activated my comm. "Are ya 'dere?"

"Yep." the response came.

"I think we need to give our new friends a COLORFUL welcome." I grinned.

"Oh yeah! I like you more that way." he chuckled. "I'll get my stuff and you might be able to sneak to Sabine's room."

"Got it! I'll leave her some gifts as well." I sprinted out of the room and headed for some 'resupply'.

'They're gonna make us clean da whole base, but fuck this shit!' I thought and entered the room full of the things we needed.

 **(Meanwhile) Sabine's POV**

Femscout had one trait that annoyed me all the time: she was agile just like Scout. She couldn't hit me hard enough without her bat, but she could dodge my swings. After a few minutes I manadged to pin her down to the ground.

"Ow! You have gotta be kidding me!" she let out a groan as my arm was now pushing on her throat.

"I told you, not to mess with mandalorians." I grinned and helped her up. "But don't worry, I'll not kill you anytime soon."

"Thanks?" Femscout didn't sound convinced. Suddenly a small metal object rolled between my legs and started beeping.

"Scout, you FU-" I couldn't finish as the puke yellow paint splashed all over the place including my mouth. I spitted on the ground and saw the source of my hate now. Or two sources.

"Da hell waf daf?" Femscout mumbled with paint still in her mouth.

"You are both dead!" I didn't mind her and was now focused on two boys who were laughing hard.

"If ya can catch us, then yep! You can kill us." the runner giggled. "C'mon Bridger, let's show the newbies how WE play here."

"Got it!" Ezra grinned and he was now holding something that looked like...

"YOU STOLE MY PAINT BOMBS AGAIN?" I was now furious.

"Uh, now it's a good time to run." Scout said and after a second, he and Ezra disappeared.

'Ugh, I'll get them anyway.' I thought.

"Hey, I wanna play as well!" Femscout shouted and ran after them.

"NO WAY!" I was now begging her for mercy. "Have some goodness in your heart!"

"Oh come on!" she protested. "I wanna have some fun in this world full of many weird and strange things."

I was silent.

"Why I feel someone said it before?" was my response on that.

"Dunno, but in our world we call it deja-vu." she grinned and I shrugged, but then an idea came to my mind.

"Hey! Scout, Ezra!" I shouted. "I'm not gonna kill you, just wanna go on a 'run' with spiders!"

Immediately Scout's head peaked out of the corner.

"Oh yeah, we didn't take Bridger on it yet." he pointed out.

"What's a 'run with spiders'?" Ezra asked. "And why I was not invited."

"Cuz you were... busy with Jedi stuff." I didn't know what to say. Reminding him Malachor would be a mistake. "BUT you can use your weapons only when necessary."

"Waitwaitwait!" Femscout suddenly interrupted. "Da hell are ya talkin' about?"

"Ya wanna race?" Scout grinned evily.

"You're on!" she replied grinning as well.

"Then come with us." and with that, we all went towards the base fence.

 **(Sudden Magical POV switch) Ezra's POV]**

I didn't know what they mean by this 'run with spiders' though our good old grey friends are involved.

"What EXACTLY are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Well, we basically make a run through spider hordes, don't die and go back to da base." Scout explained.

"It's fun, I guarantee it to you." Sabine smiled. "Besides, you like to run around and avoid dying."

"That's what I've been doing since I was seven, but yeah." I smirked.

"Is this safe?" Femscout asked. "'Cuz I feel a bit unsure 'bout dat."

"Oh, COME ON!" Scout sounded really offended. "We. Are. Scouts. And. We. LOVE. To. RUN. And. Annoy. Everyone."

"Fine."

We walked towards the fence and I already saw what we're gonna go through.

"Did you just bring them all here?" I asked.

"I hunted for some of 'dese snails and placed their corpses on da track." he said. "I betcha Femscout is gonna beat ya."

"Oh, then you're on." I grinned evily as well. We all got ready.

"3! 2! 1!" Scout counted. "GO!"

And all of us sprinted after him, 'cause he's faster than anyone. Femscout was also fast and agile so that irritated me.

'Damn it! I'm not gonna let Scout laugh at me all the freakin' time.' I thought and ran faster.

At the beggining it was easy. Spiders were surprised and their reaction time was slower. I even manadged to slap one in the mouth. Though when they realized we're here, it got much harder.

I saw a hole and a few spiders in front of it.

'Well shit, there is only one way to do this.' I groaned. One of the big insects tried to stab me with it's leg. I dodged and slid under the legs of his friend. Then I stood up and jumped over the hole.

"Keep up, Bridger!" Scout's voice echoed. "You're falling behind!"

"Screw you!" I shouted back and saw opportuninty to gain distance. There was a huge rock and spiders on it. I used the Force to do a higher jump while two creatures tried to catch me. One of them was unlucky as I landed on him and ran towards the group.

"Hey! That's frickin' cheatin'!" Femscout shouted with anger in her voice.

"Haha, well that's what happens when you're a genious." I grinned.

"Shut up! That's my quote!" Scout interrupted.

"No, mine." his female doppleganger started to argue.

"Nah, I was first, 'member?" he asked. "I AM THE SCOUT HERE!" and with that, he slid under one of the spiders, kicked it making the creature fall, then stood up, jumped up making a frontflip and then kicked another monster in it's jaw.

"You don't need to swank with that!" Sabine shouted.

"I can't help dat I'm better than ya!" he replied and did a wallrun which connected two sides of the valley. "I'm not even winded!"

I just groaned and did a Force jump while everyone else was running on the side of the cliff.

"Haha! Now you are fallin' behind!" I looked at Sabine and Femscout.

"Screw you!" they both shouted back in perfect unison.

We were running as a group now, though it was really hard to keep up with Femscout. But then we saw a LOT bigger spider.

"Oh no. This time, it's mine!" Scout immediately ran forward.

"Try to keep up!" Sabine smirked and rushed forward. I looked at the other girl who was as surprised as me, but we decided to hunt the unholy monstrosity down.

First hard thing was: the creature wasn't dumb. I tried to lure it in the place I wanted, but it always knew what I wanted to do. Direct combat would be suicide so I could only shoot it with my blaster.

"Nice catch, knucklehead!" Scout chuckled as the ball hit the spider in the mouth. "Now it's my turn!"

He almost blinked out of the way as the creature swung at him. Then he shot it with his two shotguns stunning it for a while.

'Heh, now it's my turn!' I ran towards the beast and slashed it's two legs. They came out like if they were from paper. 'Sweet new lightsaber. Thanks Bombinomicon.'

Though I couldn't celebrate for long enough as the spider stood up.

"Nu-uh, not this time!" Scout went in front of me as I wanted to finish it. He kicked it's jaw, shot two times, rolled behind the spider and shot again. The furious creature was now trying to ram him, but he just took out his knives and braced for impact. Two blades pierced the monster's skull. It was struggling for a while, but then fell dead. "Hell yeah!"

"Shut up. I had it, but you interrupted me." I wasn't this happy.

"Who said somethin' 'bout rules in fighting dat thing?" Scout asked me in this voice full of eternal cockiness.

"Oh come on! We wanted to have some fun!" Femscout and Sabine were standing there highly offended.

"Your problem." this time we replied in unison and walked to the base. Surprisingly, everyone was waiting for us.

"I assume, you were on the 'run'." Hera welcomed us.

"Yeah." we all said.

"Well, then you must know that from now, you can't just call yourself by your class names since there are others as well." she explained.

"Hmm, I can go with my alias for the flying academy." Scout spoke first. "Duncan sounds nice."

"Fine with me." I commented, but then he stood up and pointed on femscout.

"And you are gonna be Jenny!" he said.

"What? NO!" she replied.

"You are always gonna be Jenny for me!" he insisted.

"Ugh, fine!" our new Jenny gave up.

"Take a note that some of your teammates already chose their names." Hera informed. " RED Sniper uses his normal name - Matthew or Mat. Heavy chose Dimitry and Engineer stays with Dell. Female Soldier chose Jane."

"And that just got more interesting." Sabine said. "Now we need to remember all names."

"Shut up!" now Duncan and Jenny shouted. We all laughed and decided to go asleep. All of the mercenary teams went to help building a new sleeping quarters for the new arrivals.

'We should do these kinds of runs more often.' I thought and yawned falling asleep.

 **A/N: Done! Sorry again for a long waiting time. I need your help in calling the different members of the teams. RED team needs everyone except Scout, Engie and Heavy. BLU team needs everyone and Fem! team needs everyone except Femscout and Femsoldier. All of the help is appreciated. Let me know what do you think and carry on!**

 **Bonker out!**


	7. Clankers from the past

**A/N: Hi guys. So I was thinking about the names of the characters. Don't worry, I'll explain everything. So this chapter is dedicated to MafiStory who again proved to be really inspiring person. I strongly encourage such activity. One more thing. I'm changing the amount of droid forces that Kalani has (this chapter is based on the episode 'The Last Battle' from the series). I think there would be a LOT more droids active from such a big ship. Aaand I added there some of the other types of clankers.**

 **I also invite some sci-fi fans to check out my new story. It's a crossover of Mass Effect and Spore.**

 **Anyway, REVIEWS:**

 **Fanfictionfan03: It's ok, I only asked for help. If you didn't feel very good with this task, I'm not gonna strangle you or somethin'. And THANK YOU! It's the second time someone writes such good things about my work. I am very grateful and your comments are inspiring. It's also nice to see you in other stories. Carry on!**

 **POOTISPOW: I understand your intentions and I took it into consideration. Although I also want to be a bit original and think of something new rather than just rewritting things. In the previous story (the prequel to that one), I wrote a chapter almost completely rewritting it from the cartoon episode. I wasn't proud of it and some of the readers didn't like it either. From that time, I try to think of some original stuff. Though I appreciate your concern. Carry on!**

 **Guest: I actually thought about it even before starting writting the 'Star Fortress 2: Kicking Empire's Ass'. But I couldn't find a moment where it would be good to put our favourite mercenaries. I also think that the SW Rebels is a better option for a crossover.**

 **Alright, now all the names of certain mercs:**

 **RED Team:**

 **Scout - Duncan**

 **Soldier - Solly (teammates got used to calling him like that)**

 **Pyro - ...Pyro?**

 **Demoman - Tavish**

 **Heavy - Dimitri**

 **Engineer - Dell**

 **Medic - Doc/Medic (same as with Soldier**

 **Sniper - Matthew (Mat)**

 **Spy - Spy/Fancypants (same as with Soldier)**

 **BLU Team:**

 **Scout - Scott**

 **Soldier - William**

 **Pyro - ...Pyro?**

 **Demoman -**

 **Heavy - Misha**

 **Engineer - Ronald**

 **Medic - Erwin**

 **Sniper - Jack**

 **Spy - Felix**

 **Fem! Team**

 **Scout - Jenny**

 **Soldier - Jane**

 **Pyro - N/A**

 **Demoman - Tavi**

 **Heavy - N/A**

 **Engineer - Gwen**

 **Medic - Amanda**

 **Sniper - Hannah**

 **Spy - Amelie**

 **That being said and explained,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Agamar, Spy's POV**

Rex lead us on this planet for a supply run. It used to be a Separatist ship, though it crashed here. I read thing or two about the so called 'Clone Wars'. Commander Sato told us to take our new female team to introduce them to our style of work. Though there was only us as the RED team, Rex, Kanan, Zeb, Ezra, Chopper and the Female team. The rest was staying.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Hera asked as we were leaving the Ghost.

"I'm sure that everything will go horribly wrong." Kanan replied.

"Having theze amateurs with us? Of course it will." I joked.

"Hey, shut up, Fancypants!" Ezra and Duncan said in perfect unison. "We've got a Clone Wars veteran with us after all.

They took the biggest part in giving us new names, though I stayed with my old one as everyone got used to it.

"Ready captain?" The older jedi asked.

"Uh, yes sir- um... general... Kanan." Rex couldn't find the words. We walked towards the Separatist ship. "There was a battle here, during the Clone Wars. This old transport's a perfect place to find some weapons, ammo... maybe even some proton bombs."

"I guess it is worth a shot." Jane grumbled under her helmet. "Let's comandeer these weapons for the glory of America!"

For a while all of us were silent until Ezra stopped for a moment and picked something up.

"Hey, was this a separatist battle droid?" he asked carefully studying something that looked like a head.

"Oh yeah. It's rather what's left of it. This place used to be crawlin' with them." the clone captain chuckled. "We called them clankers."

"Clankers. Heh, I like that." Zeb grinned. "How many of these things you think you blasted?"

"I dunno. Thousands... tens of thousands?" Rex said. "Never kept count like some of the boys."

"They don't look very dangerous." Ezra commented.

"Yeah. If the rest of this thing is as scary as it's head, I'll try to not shit my pants." Scout added laughing.

"Listen. These droids have wiped out a LOT of Republic troopers." clone captain turned around. Even with his helmet on, it could be seen that he was serious. "Many of them were my friends." Then he just continued walking.

"Alright, alright." the boys corrected themselves together. We entered the hangar and there were a lot of boxes with an unknown content.

"Hold on! Let me do the recon first." Rex stopped us, but I just turned invisible and went after him. He walked forward carefully and stopped. "Well look at that. We hit pay dirt. There is more proton bombs in here than we can carry."

"Way to go, pal!" Duncan already ran inside with others following him.

I was about to join them, but then there was this strange 'roger, roger' voice. Chopper seemed to notice it as well and he went to check it out. I just slowly and silently followed the others. Then I heard some loud noises that seemed like shouts or yelps.

"Damn it, boys." Dell's voice could be heard. I spotted what seemed to be battle droids Rex was talking about. My teammates were trapped in some kind of bubble.

"Prepare to blast Republic invaders." one of the droids said.

"Belay that order!" the one who seemed to be the commander stopped them. Then he clicked on his head and started nodding. "We've got new orders: incapacitate and capture."

'That can't be good.' I thought and immediately all of my friends were stunned. 'Oh merde.'

The droids grabbed the unconcious bodies and were now taking them somewhere. I decided to follow them. Fortunately for me, one of the droids was standing alone and I slowly approached it from behind. The Eternal Reward flashed in my hand and soon I was looking like one of them.

After a while we reached the command center. There was one droid that was sitting on the big chair and now ordered to wake up the prisoners.

"How intriguing." it stood up and faced one of his soldiers. "Well done, B1-268"

"Roger, roger." his droid saluted and walked away. I saw my friends have already woken up and I didn't notice. They were talking to eachother.

"Is that bad?" I could hear the conversation.

"It's really bad." Rex replied. "This droid is extremely intelligent."

"Near the end of the war, the Separatist droids significantly outnumbered the Republic units." the droid commander stood up. It was holding Rex's helmet in one hand. "By my calculation of being defeated was only 23,6 %"

'Well, you must've been really sure of your victory.' I smirked still being a droid.

"After Clone Order 66, the whole droid army was given a shutdown command." Rex replied. "How are you still operating?"

"The Jedi betrayal ended the war for most of the galaxy." it replied. "But here on Agamar I assumed that it was a Republic trick and prevented a shutdown command."

"That doesn't change anything! The war is over!" the clone protested. "Let us go!"

"Negative, captain." The droid commander had something special on his trashy metal mind and I could see it. "I calculated that this would be my only opportunity to end this war as I planned, with the victory for the Separatist Alliance."

'Oh, so everything is clear now.' I smirked and turned invisible.

"And whaddaya want us to do, pal? Surrender?" Duncan obviously started a discussion that won't end very well. "'Cuz I don't see any reason why would you keep us here."

"On the contrary, I want you to fight," it replied. "To prove, once and for all whose tactical strategy was superior."

"Well, you can count me out." Zeb interrupted. "I'm not playing some stupid war game."

"Aww, this was our speciality!" two young Scouts moaned in unison.

"Correct. Your species weren't the part of the Clone Wars, Lasat." the tactical droid replied. "So you'll be staying here as a hostage your friends must save. 'The Jedi Rescue' is a recurring scenario based on 132 battles I have reviewed."

"Spare us your childhood memories, trash can!" Duncan joked. "I bet ya can't even defeat a frickin' fly with your whole damn droid army!"

"On that I am with you." Ezra added.

"Jedi, is this your padawan?" the droid asked.

"Most of the time."

"Yeah, now you need to just do basic math and add us to the goup. Though, I'm not sure you have enough wires in your bloody head to do it." Mat chuckled. I'm surprised he didn't throw a Jarate at the droid. Maybe it could do the job.

"Good. A complete set of Republic opponents will make this authentic." it sounded pleased.

"Yeah! Let's show these toster MAGGOTS how a REAL AMERICAN FIGHTS!" Solly suddenly stood up. "Yes, I'm talking to you, soup can! Show that you can defeat a REAL AMERICAN!"

"No, because we'll not fight!" Rex protested.

"Oh come on! Did ya see these bloody wankers?" Mat asked. "It's not even professional to kill them!"

"Yeah, and now I feel like on Mann versus Machine." Jenny sighed.

"Ugh, fine." Kanan and Rex agreed.

"BUT, when we win: Zeb goes free and we take ALL the proton bombs from the hangar." Ezra added wisely.

"I accept your terms." the droid nodded and dropped Rex's helmet on the ground.

'Well, this might be interesting. Though I'll do something else.' I had an evil plan. 'I'm sure that he won't be mad if we'll take some of his better droids when he'll loose.'

And with that, I left the room with a hacking device in my hand.

 **(Sudden magical POV switch) Duncan's POV**

"The objective of this battle is simple." the droid which's name was Kalani said through the speakers. "You must fight your way back to the command center and capture it to free your friend."

"Rex, you've got more battle experience than either of us." Kanan commented. "You lead."

"All right." The clone commander was probably going to bore us to death with tactics. Fortunately Solly had a solution for that. "We need to-"

"GOD BLESS AMERICA!" he screamed and rushed back to the crashed ship.

"FREEEEEEDOOOOOOOM!"

"RUN COWARDS!"

"GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!"

"LET'S GET EM!"

These battlecry echoed through the planet as we ran towards the droids.

"I like that approach." I could hear Ezra from behind us and soon he joined me. "Mind if I'd steal some of your kills?"

"In your dreams, Bridger!" I grinned and pulled out both of my shotguns. Dimitri, Solly and Tavis were already decimating the droids with their superior firepower. "Hey, leave some for us!"

I ran into the crowd of machines and shot two of them already with my scatterguns. The next one recieved a strong kick in the chest and soon it's head said goodbye to it's body as I blew it off. Tavish decided to take close-ranged tactic as well. The Eyelander soon was leaving the droid bodies without their heads as he was cutting his way through the horde. After a while we reached the hangar.

"Dat was almost TOO EASY!" I stretched a bit and spotted the nearest camera. I waved at it and showed it my middle finger. "Hey, toaster-head! YOU SUCK!"

"Why so serious?" Ezra laughed.

"This... is just a real frickin' embarrasment!" I was yelling loud enough for the camera to register.

"Don't get too cocky." Rex warned us. "Something is wrong. The droids usually came wave after wave."

"Heh, reminds me of the Mann versus Machine again." Jenny sighed.

"You're not the only one." her sniper friend added putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"LET'S SHOW THESE SOUP CANS HOW AMERICANS SHOOT!" Two Soldiers yelled at the same time and ran forward again.

"Wait!" Rex tried to stop them, but the other bigger and meaner droids rolled on the catwalks above us.

"Well crap." I commented and all of us took the covers.

"You coward MAGGOTS!" Solly screamed. "You call that a threat!? I have fought back more with just a SPOON!" then he rocketjumped on one of the catwalks, took two of his grenades and punched both of them into the droids' sensors.

"HEY! I also want some!" I took my can of BONK!, took a sip and felt this familiar boost of energy. "YEAH! Come and get me!"

I climbed on the wall and jumped on the second catwalk, because Solly was giving hell to the droids on the first one with some help of the others. Four other big ass droids with shield bubbles around them looked at me.

"Yeah, I dare ya! Shoot me if ya can!" and with that, I pulled out my pistols. One of the ball droid started to shoot at me while I was dodging everything easily. Though they were stronger and more precise. I literally slid on the ground, went under the droid and kicked it in the spot where the balls were supposed to be. It's friend tried to shoot me, but it ended up on destroying themselves.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGH!" I heard Solly's voice and I saw him falling on the ground. It was unfortunate that he fell on the metal boxes with the unknown content.

"NO! Medic, get him!" Rex yelled. But then the Solly's fist punched though the metal. "What the-?"

"You call that a height, MAGGOTS!" he yelled holding his rocketlauncher. "I've fallen from the BIGGER STAIRS!"

And with that he ran towards the weaker droids that just appeared and started to blow their parts all over the place.

I just chuckled and was about to kick down the second robot, but I was interrupted by a bullet piercing the machine's head.

"Standin' around like a bloody idiot!" I heard a girlish voice

"Nice shot, sheila. But you need to practice." It was Mat congratulating to his female counterpart. Hannah was nice as long as she didn't hold Jarate in hand.

"Oh please! I wanted to have some fun!" I shouted at them from the catwalk.

After Solly and Jane (who joined him by the way) stopped tormenting the poor droid remainings, we decided to proceed forward.

"You can't just wait and solve this using strategy and tactics?" Rex asked as he seemed really annoyed.

"I just didn't want to listen to the boring plan about how should we kick enemy butts in the war games." I replied truthfully.

"YES! We are TRUE AMERICANS when talking about war games!" Solly interrupted. "There is NO WAY that some un-american toasters are going to beat us in the game that we've been perfecting for our whole lives!"

Clone just rolled his eyes and continued walking towards our objective. But he didn't walk very long. Suddenly two ball-ish droids rolled out from both sides of the hallway.

"Destroyers!" Rex shouted and all of us turned on certain side of the hallway. Fortunately both our Demomans already blew the hostiles up.

"CHEEERS, MATE!" Tavish started to drink his bottle of Scrumpy and Tavi followed him quickly.

"Gah, I don't understand how you do it." old clone grumbled. "I wish you teleported to our world during the Clone Wars."

"Uh no, pal." Jenny said before I even started. "I wouldn't want to be killed by your army of clones. Poor jedi."

"Shut up!" Bridger anwsered her quickly. Though before they started arguing, strange black droids started to run towards us. Some of them were jumping on the walls and had something that looked like a giant swords.

"Oh, dat ain't good." I could only say.

"Comando droids!" Rex shouted and all of us concentrated our fire on them. "Watch out! They're fast an agile!"

"Not fast enough for me!" I took my good old Sandman and rushed towards the killing machines. "Dat's right! Come and get me, pal!"

The droids must've taken the bait as they concentrated fire on me. I just rolled under the legs of the first one. It was unlucky as it's friends trying to hit me literally obliterated their friend. I grinned and bashed one of the robots at the wall. The others took their giant katanas and tried to stab me.

"Missed me!" I bashed one head after dodging the swing. "Nice aim, dumbass! Way to duck!" two droids have been taken out. But then one, which seemed to be captain, punched me at the wall. It was ready to deliver a final blast, but it was his head that was blown apart.

"Sorry to interrupt ya!" Jenny was standing there with her Scattergun.

"Real smooth, dummy!" I jumped and landed on a robot that tried to stab her from behind. Though there was not much to kill anymore as my friends blasted the rest.

"You were supposed to be the 'comando droids'?" Jane asked "YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO FACE REAL AMERICAAAAANS!"

"That's right, MAGGOTS!" Solly joined her and they high-fived. Ezra, Kanan and Rex were just standing there looking. Well, Kanan wasn't since he was... disabled if it was about sight.

We continued moving towards the command center sure that we will win.

 **(Sudden magical POV switch) Spy's POV**

I could see Duncan destroying these shielded droids on the catwalk before. Then there were these agile ones with swords.

'Hmm, I guess theze droids are zhe most useful ones.' I thought. 'I might take some from zhe general.'

There was a room with deactivated droids inside of it. They must've stayed there because of the too fast advance of the rest down there. I walked among them. There were mostly squads of these weaker ones, but I saw an unit of five comando droids and about four ball-ish ones.

'Perfect. Now I just need to find a way to take zhem with us.' I was thinking about it too late. Suddenly my comm activated and beeping could be heard.

"Chopper? What zhe hell are you doing?" I asked the astromech. Along with the others I've learned it's 'language'. "You've found us transport?" there was some more mumbles and it took a while to understand. "You mean zhere is only ONE shuttle?" more mumbles "Zhen look more carefully. I'll go get zhe otzhers."

After a short while, I had control over two ball-ish droids, one squad of comandoes and one squad of the weakest ones just in case. Then I went to the command center and my friends have already pinned down the general.

"It's over." Rex said.

"Negative, captain." the droid disagreed and one of his soldiers pointed at Zeb. This was my turn to go in.

I decloaked, shot the battle droid and pointed my Ambassador at the general's head.

"Sorry to pop in unnanounced." I smiled as the droid struggled.

"You weren't in my calculations." it said. "How are you here?"

"Oh dear, I made quite a mess, though you didn't catch me with your shield." I replied truthfully. But before I could deliver a final shot, Ezra stopped me.

"Wait! Stop!" he shouted. "It's not right! Kanan, Rex, Spy. These droids are so old the malfunctioned."

"The boy is correct. If we were at our full force, we would be victorious." droid general commented.

"I don't think so, pal." Duncan of course needed to add something.

"It doesn't matter now. All was about that two sides were fighting eachother during the Clone Wars." the boy continued. "Y'know, I never really thought about it. I just heard everything from Kanan and Rex. Suddenly the droid army was given a shutdown command and the clones were... decommissioned, but nobody actually won. If both sides lost... then who won?"

"Uh, the Empire?" Zeb suddenly spoke.

"Yes, Zeb. That's right! How did you know?" Ezra asked.

"Because they're here." the lasat replied. "And they're about to win again."

Then my communicator activated and Chopper could be heard again.

"Yes, what iz zhis?" I groaned. "We all know that the Empire is here. You found more shuttles? Good." but then he mumbled something that I wasn't expecting of. "What zhe hell? You mean YOU brought zhem here? Oh merde."

"What shuttles?" Duncan was surprised.

"We have three Sheathipede-class shuttles, but they have no weapons." Kalani explained.

"But that's enough to get us outta here." Dell pointed out.

"These MAGGOTS aren't going to be setting their un-american feet on this now american area!" Solly yelled. "I am ready to pull tons of rabbits out of their asses!" he was now holding his rocketlauncher like if there was some unholy monstrosity to kill. "Come on, MAGGOTS! Fight me, you bucket-brains, economy-f*cked idiots! You ass kissing, war amateurs and degraded idiots!..." he continued to insult the Empire as we tried to talk to the droid general which's name turned out to be Kalani.

"General, can you help us fight the Empire?" Ezra asked again.

"You might've reduced my forces to fight, but The Separatist Alliance isn't at war with the Galactic Empire." the droid replied. "I'll send the patrol to analyze the threat."

After a while we could see the view from the droid camera. It approached the Imperial shuttle and the stormtroopers after discussing something between themselves shot the droid.

"Is dat enough for ya, pal?" Jenny asked. "For me there is no other more obvious way to start a war."

"I mean what the Separatist were fighting for?" Ezra added.

"From my databanks..." Kalani analyzed "To fight the for freedom of the people under regime of the Republic."

"Fighting regime? Well, that's what we're doing all the time, mate." Matthew commented. "I mean the Empire was born from the Republic, right?"

"You are fighting the Empire. I am fighting the Republic. The Republic became the Empire." general was probably reaching consensus. "I accept your way of thinking."

"Zhat iz perfect, but how are we going to fight zhese walkers?" Amelie, my female counterpart asked.

"Oh please. We fought more zhan zhis." I groaned.

"If this is necessary, I'll be ripping apart these metal excuses of dinosaurs!" Solly interupted.

"I don't think that you can do this all by yourself, partner." Dell replied.

"What about the proton bombs from the hangar?" Ezra asked. "Maybe we can use them!"

"We don't have a cannon to fire the shells. Otherwise, I would use it on you." Kalani anwsered.

"Why thanks." Kanan who wasn't speaking for a while smiled.

"Hey! I've got an idea SO crazy, it just might work." Jenny looked at everyone. "We can roll the bombs under the legs of the walkers, make someone shoot them and everything goes boom!"

I watched her cautiously. Scout had a bad influence on her already.

"Ha, you've learned how ve vork alreazhy!" Medic laughed evily. "I am in!"

"I can provide cover fire from mah sentry." Dell volounteered. "I guess you'll go with me, Bell." the female engineer nodded.

"Let's blow up those blockheads!" Tavish held his bottle of Scrumpy and was drinking himself to death again.

"My droids aren't precise." Kalani pointed out. "They won't shoot the bombs from such distance."

"No worries, mate." Mat and Hannah were already holding their sniper rifles. "We'll take care of that."

"Acknowledged." the droid agreed and we all went down to the hangar.

'We are following Jenny's plan. Perfect.' I thought, but didn't argue. After all, I had some surprises for the General.

 **Ezra's POV**

Jenny made a quite nice plan. I think she started to catch up with our way of fighting. It was nice to see our new teammates settling in so fast.

"So, are you going to race for the kills?" I asked Duncan who I was still calling Scout sometimes.

"Oh, you're gonna loose, Bridger!" he grinned taking both of his painted shotguns. "On the right one I have... 1109 kills. On the left one I have... 999? I need to catch up!"

"Well this is a perfect opportunity, cuz I'm joining as well." Jenny interrupted.

"Did you forget about me?" Dimitri suddenlu walked towards us. "I will CRUSH the lettle baby men."

"Silence!" Rex shushed us. "Steady, steady... NOW!"

And we all opened fire. At least most of us. I used my blaster for some time and Kanan was just deflecting shots. It wasn't long before Solly and Jane were blowing up the smaller walkers screaming 'MAGGOTS!' and other more sophisticated adjectives. Both Engineers were just taking care of their sentries and the rest was just shooting and shooting.

"The bombs! Now!" the clone captain ordered. Droids came and quickly rolled the proton bombs at the walker's legs. After a short while there was a big boom and the walker fell down.

"This is our chance! Everyone get to the shuttles!" Kanan shouted. All of us obeyed and we barely fit inside of the shuttle. But someone was missing.

"Wait, where is Spy?" I asked and recieved my anwser quicker that I've expected.

"I am on the second shuttle. I reprogrammed some droids to steal from the general. I think he won't mind." the assassin replied in a battle droid voice. He was probably disguised. "Dell, you'll have some work to do with getting them back to the old shape."

"Much oblidged." our hardhatic friend smiled adjusting his hat.

"Uh, I would still focus on getting out of here!" Rex tried. He didn't need to tell us that again. We flew away from the hangar and left the atmosphere after the minute.

"Congratulations, rebels. You manadged to bring together two hostile groups." Kalani contacted us. "Though it's time to part our ways now as your chance of creating a succesful rebel alliance is-"

"Leave us your calculations, amateur." Spy suddenly joined in as a hologram. "Oh and I apologize for... stealing your droids. See you in hell." and then he disconnected. We did as well and headed towards Atollon.

 **(Time skip)**

We arrived at the base with two new shuttles and some additional forces. Spy did a pretty good job, though I don't think Kalani was happy about what he did.

"Oh my gosh, you're ok! We've thought you needed some help!" Sabine gave us a strange welcome. "I was so worried."

"Hey, easy there! Your boyfriend is ok. We took care of that." Duncan grinned and high-fived Jenny.

"Shut up, Scout-I mean Duncan!" Sabine still seemed to have problems with remembering our names.

"Why? I think Bridger wouldn't have anything against... um... more serious relationship." he giggled.

As far as I wanted him to shut up, he was right. Though I wasn't really sure that she will like me in... more serious way. But if I think about it, Duncan and Jenny keep this spark of faith in me. I was rejected so many times before and I'm still beliving... thanks to their stupid jokes.

'The world is crazy.' I sighed.

"There is a small chance for that." Sabine replied. "Small, but there is."

"Excellent! I might plan your wedding already." Bombinomicon appeared out of nowhere and immediately two small rings started to float in front of us. "What? Aren't you excited?"

"I... will leave this without comments." mandalorian walked away though...

'Did I just see her blushing?' I couldn't belive my eyes. 'This is just getting weirder and weirder.'

"Do you have the bombs?" Hera decided to join the conversation.

"Umm no. BUT we have a new Phantom! Even TWO of them!" Duncan pointed at the stolen separatist shuttles. "Aaand Spy stole some Separatist droids by the way. Engies are going to improve them."

"Well, that's still very good." twi-lek looked pleased. "Get some rest. There might be new missions coming any time soon."

All of us sighed and we all walked towards our rooms. Only all three Engineers stayed by the shuttles and with help of two Heavies they were moving the inactive droids to the workshop.

'What a crazy day! We brought peace to Republic and Separatists, kicked some Imperial butts again and have some droids for us!' and with that optimistic thought I entered my room to rest.

 **A/N: Hey, a new chapter! I stayed up lat to 11 p.m. to finish it for you. Though for the next time, I won't be including so many characters in a single chapter. I just feel that it's too much for all of you to keep up with the names. Anyway, let me know what do you think and... see you in the future chapters! Carry on!**

 **Bonker out!**


	8. Iron King joins the fun

**A/N: Hey guys. Quick basic info and we proceed to the chapter. First of all, this chapter is dedicated to the fellow 'Guest' reader (but seriously bro, you can find yourself a nickname for us to recognize you :D), who was insisting on the idea of introducing Gray Mann's robots. I had this on mind as well, but wanted to wait a bit. I also suggest for all regular Guest readers to for example name themselves somehow. It's just easier to mention you and remember. Though do whatever you want with it.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **POOTISPOW: I like that idea. From now the BLU Demoman will be named Niall. It's nice that you started to be active in our little community. That motivates me.**

 **Guest nr1 (the idea giver): Here you have your chapter, m'lady :D**

 **Guest nr2: Is it a question or a statement? I'm not perfect in english and try to understand that sometimes my brain is too handicapped to process the message you want to send me ;)**

 **MafiStory: Thanks as well and YES, I will be doing these types of chapters. Next one on my sight is chapter 6. There will be some cringy and funny stuff as Sabine and Ezra are gonna go with Rau accompanied by Duncan and Jenny. Ooops! I should kill myself for such spoilers.**

 **I also encourage ALL of you to give some ideas for the one/two-shot chapters. They will defianetely be taken to consideration because even my inspiration has limits :D**

 **That being said,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **TF2 Universe, Coal Town, No-one's POV**

It was a few days since the destruction of MannCo facility in Coal Town and Gray Mann still didn't leave the complex. His Robo-Engineers had enough time to design a new type of tank: the Mobile Bomb and Sentry Platform (MBASP). These machines had a bomb inside of them and a giant gun installed as well.

Another great discovery

But even the new great invention didn't distract Gray Mann from his thoughts. He saw a portal to an unknown place through the cameras of his robots and that was the thing keeping his mind busy all the time.

All of his time, Gray Mann devoted on finding a recipe for creating a portal that could send him and his robots after the rogue teams. Putting pieces together from what this magician Merasmus left wasn't really easy. Gathering ingredients necessary to create the portal wasn't either. These were rare plants, stones and animal flesh. Though he needed to get some of them to go back from the unknown world.

But today was the day when he would be going to the another world after the rogue teams to ensure that they'll be defeated once and for all.

"Lord Gray Mann." One of the Engineerbots entered the room.

"Speak." it's creator said.

"Our preparations are done. Two other big transports have arrived as you ordered." the robot reported. "We have only 17% chance of failure."

"It is acceptable. Prepare the portal." an evil grin appeared on the Gray's face. "We'll make sure there is no resistance growing in the world there."

Engineerbot saluted and went out of the room. A few minutes after, a giant portal appeared in front of three giant robot transporters. The last living Mann ordered to go all forward (A/N: I am not including Olivia in this series. I just thought it will be better. And this chapter is a request after all).

A roar of giant engines filled the air and three giant machines slowly approached the portal. It was time to end the most dangerous resistance once and for all.

 **(WHOOOOOOSH) SW: Rebels Universe, Lothal**

There was a flash and suddenly all three transporters landed on a light green grass. But soon after they disappeared in the cloud of smoke. The cloaking system worked fine and Gray Mann looked around. It looked a bit like a savanna, though the grass was a bit shorter.

"Status report!" he ordered.

"Our portal might've been not accurate enough to send us in the direct spot where the rogue teams appeared." Engineerbot replied. "Requesting a deployment of Spybots, Sniperbots and Scoutbots to provide reconnaissance."

"Granted. We need to know where are we and where are our enemies." Gray said.

Soon after all of the three hatches opened making the transporters decloak. Scoutbots went first and Spybots along with Sniperbots followed them. Then the cloak was reactivated and Gray Mann was studying all the screens that have been shown to him. He wanted to know what is going on.

 **Meanwhile, Lothal orbit, Imperial Star Destroyer, No-one's POV**

One of the Imperial officers frowned at the scanners when they showed some sudden activity on the planet. It had a very strong signature. Even if he didn't want to, he needed to report it.

"Governor? Our scanners have picked up some strange activity from the surface of Lothal. It is about 27 kilometers from the capital city." he said. "How should we proceed?"

"Investigate. We need to know what is going on down there." Governor Price ordered. "Rebels can be up to something."

Agent Kallus was looking at it from the back. Something was not right. The rebels wouldn't get that close to Lothal. He looked at the results of the scanning and the signatures were far too strong to be rebel vehicles or any other hardware.

'What is going on down there?' he thought.

"Agent Kallus?" Price approached him. "You are going down there with me. We need to check it out."

"Yes, Governor." he obeyed and soon after, we were in the shuttle flying down to the planet's atmosphere.

'Strange. That's the place where the signal comes from, but there is nothing here.' the Agent was getting more and more nervous.

"Sir, we're picking up multiple smaller signals in the area." one of the stormtroopers reported.

"Search the area. We need to know what is going on here." Price said.

After a while, two other gunships dropped their soldiers on the surface and we started looking. It seemed strange for everyone. Stormtroopers didn't expect rebels to be so close.

Suddenly one squad heard clanking.

"What was that?" one of the soldiers started to look around. "Did you hear it?"

"Yeah, let's check it out." his friend said. They started to walk towards the source of the voice holding their weapons tight. None of them experienced a real fight before.

"Why do I have a feeling that someone is watching us?" one stormtrooper asked.

And he was right. A Spybot was behind them. It's cloak hid it from the danger and all of it was sent to Gray Mann, who's face expression changed from an evil grin to a suspicious frown.

'They seem to have advanced technology.' he thought. 'I'll stay hidden for now.'

But it was too late as some stormtroopers spotted a Scoutbot which was hiding behind a rock.

"Hey, you! Freeze!" one of the soldiers yelled. Scoutbot didn't move except the characteristic shaking present in behavior of all bots. "Governor! We've found something!"

"Disarm!" she shouted quickly joining the troopers with Kallus on her heels. They saw the Scoutbot that was quickly deprived from it's scattergun. "It seems that the rebels are creating some robotic versions of themselves. Terminate!"

With that said, Gray Mann lost his visual from the robot's camera. Irritation filled him. Fortunately, the enviroment was on his side as there was nowhere to hide.

"So it shall be." he said calmly. "Decloak and deploy our forces. Scoutbots and Soldierbots first."

"Yes, Lord Gray!" Engineerbot saluted and soon all three transporters decloaked. With a loud hiss they opened their hatches and Scoutbots ran out and Soldierbots behind them.

"Sir, they attack us!" stormtroopers panicked and started to shoot the bots.

"We need the walkers!" Kallus yelled as he was shooting Scoutbots. His soldiers obeyed without hesitation and called for support.

Though even if it was on the way, Governor Price was now fearing for her life. After Scoutbots and Soldierbots, the Heavybots supporter with Medicbots came and she wasn't sure if they could stop them. Though they didn't have any blaster weapons, but they were still dangerous.

Then a loud footsteps could be heard. The Sergeant Crits accompanied by ten ubermedics stepped out of the middle transporter and an evil grin returned on the Gray's face. The walkers just arrived to face a new enemy they never faced before.

It was four of them, but Sergeant Crits immediately blew up the first one with a volley of rockets. The others opened fire, but ubermedics were already healing the giant robot to it's original state.

"Open fire! Open fire!" panicking stormtroopers were screaming as the giant bot was making his way towards the Governor Price and Agent Kallus.

"We need to call Grand Admiral Thrawn!" imperial operative shouted trying to not look behind him.

"It is a good plan!" the Lothal leader replied gasping for breath and pulled out her communicator. After a short beeping, a blue-skinned alien showed.

"Governor, from what I see, you must have some trouble." he said. "I guess you need my help."

"Yes sir! Three giant transporters suddenly appeared out of nowhere and now a giant replica of this 'Soldier' rebel is chasing us!" Kallus explained.

"I see. My ships will be there soon." Thrawn ended the transmission after that.

At the same time, Gray Mann was looking at the battlefield with pride. Minutes passed and his robots were decimating the Imperial troops. When only a small group of resistance was left, he ordered to surround them.

"Drop your weapons and I might let you live!" Gray said through the speakers. "I just need some information.

The group obeyed silently and all of their weapons landed on the ground.

"What kind of information?" Governor Price stepped forward making all of the robots point guns at her. The last Mann chuckled.

"I am looking for a group of people. There is nine of them and I have an interest in having them dead." he explained. "My robots are their copies. Did you see them anywhere?"

"We did, stranger." another voice spoke through the speakers. Five shuttles flew close, each one containing stormtroopers inside. "And we might have the common target."

One of the ships landed and Grand Admiral Thrawn walked out accompanied by two troopers. He headed towards the transporters calmly, not paying attention at the robots until Sergeant Crits stopped him.

"Such a marvelous work!" Thrawn complimented. "I wonder what else you could create."

"I am not being fooled by your cajolery." Gray replied sharply. "I just need to know where these people are."

"Oh, you'll know. They are now a part of rebellion that is terrorizing the poor men and women who are living on different planets." Admiral smiled. "We can help eachother."

 **(Sudden magical POV switch) Duncan's POV**

I was just lying on the bed in my room and reading news in the holonet. Didn't have anything to do since most of the guys went on different supply runs while me, Ezra, Sabine, Dell and Jenny stayed. Merasmus went somewhere outside the base to practice some 'new and powerful spells' and Miss Pauling went to negociate a price for new weapons and materials. It was just boring.

While I was switching pages on my datapat ignoring 'another rebel strikes' or 'a new cool speeder!', I saw something that caught my attention.

"After a short conflict on Lothal, a new ally joins the Mighty Imperial Military with his robot army to fight rebel insurgents." I read out loud. In the center a man dressed in grey was shown and on his both sides... "HOLY CRAP! It's us! Or at least robotic versions of us!"

I ran out of my room holding the datapad. While trying to get through the main door as fast as I could, I hit it before it could open.

"Ow, geez! Why now?" I groaned, but continued running. Commander Sato was just walking through the landing pad, when I bumped on him unexpectedly. "Oh, commander. I was looking for you!"

"You could just walk towards me politely and ask me, Duncan." he replied slowly while getting up. "What is it?"

"The news from Lothal!" I handled him the datapad. He looked at it and a frown appeared on his face. "I ran as fast as I could to deliver this!"

"We need to get the others. Go tell them to gather at the meeting table." Sato ordered immediately and I obeyed without hesitation. It could be more dangerous than we thought.

Sabine, Ezra and Jenny were on the training ground practicing. Jenny got better in fighting, though she prefers using two pistols in the fight. can't blame her, because I use two scatterguns.

"Yo guys! Commander ordered to meet up at the holotable!" I shouted at them. "Somethin' serious is goin' on."

They looked at eachother surprised, but headed towards the pointed direction. Meanwhile I ran to Dell's workshop where he was working on our new battle droids.

"Hardhat!" I started, but couldn't finish.

"GAH!" our Engie turned around scared. "Duncan, it's you! Don't do that. I've still got paranoia from BLU Spy's tricks."

"Gotcha, but Sato told us to meet up with him. Ya probably know where." I finished. "I read some news from Lothal and he seems to be very concerned about it. I am as well, because... well, you'll see."

"Right on it, partner." hardhat left the deactivated battle droid and went out of his workshop with me.

When we were walking, I was wondering what is all that about. Who knew how to make a robotic versions of us. It was even more concerning because the robots looked like us, but with no other cosmetics.

'How da hell dat guy knew how we looked?' I was wondering. We finally arrived at the holotable.

"There you are." Commander interrupted my thoughts. "Duncan delivered us a strange information and we need to take action now. This appeared in the holonet."

The picture that I showed to him before appeared on the holotable and all of us started to study it carefully.

"Wait, isn't that the robotic versions of you, guys?" Ezra asked. "Because it looks like it. Though the man is a horrible designer."

"Agreed." Sabine commented. "But who is that guy in the middle?"

"I-It's... Gray Mann." Jenny, who was now utterly shocked and scared, spoke. "We were fighting him not very long after the original BLU team was captured."

"Wait wait wait!" I stopped everyone. "Gray MANN? I thought Redmond and Blutarch are dead. Who is this guy? Is he some kind of cousin or brother that got abducted by an eagle or something?"

"You... just... nailed it." she looked at me in utter surprise. "He was their brother and got abducted by an eagle when he was a baby."

"What's an eagle?" Ezra asked.

"This is not important now." Jenny interrupted. "If he's working with the Empire, then we have a problem."

"Why is that?" Commander Sato looked at her curously.

"Because... he created a robotic army made of robotic copies of us. We were fighting him before we got here." she explained.

"So 'dese robots that came after you were his?" I remembered our first encounter with them.

"Yes."

...

...

...

"Well, that means we've got work to do." hardhat interrupted. "I am almost done with the last droids. Their new programming is already uploaded and I just need to finish their armor."

"How big is this army, Jenny?" Sato asked.

"Big. Really big." she looked scared now. "The last battle we fought before getting here was really hard. They usually attacked in waves, but that time he sent one, big wave at us. And he also made a bigger versions of us."

"Like?" I wondered.

"Well, there are big versions of almost all of us. Although the most dangerous ones are Sergeant Crits and Captain Punch." she explained.

"And what do they do?" Ezra and Sabine asked in unison.

"Captain punch is a big ass Heavy that is so strong that he'll punch all of your blood out of you and your body will go flying." Jenny tried to calm down. "As for Sergeant Crits, he is a giant Soldier that fires critical rockets with a speed of machinegun."

"That is... not good." Commander commented. "Any suggestions on how to fight them?"

"Our sentries could decimate the big groups of weaker bots, but the giants need to take a LOT of damage before being destroyed." she probably was overwhelmed by amount of questions asked. "My teammates, BLU team or Miss Pauling can explain it better than me."

"Gotcha." I replied and all of us went to their business. I felt a sudden feeling that a bit more practice can be good for me. Nobody knew what could happen if I won't do it.

 **(Sudden magical POV switch) Gray Mann's POV**

This 'Grand Admiral Thrawn' turned out to be an interesting person. He explained to me the world I was in and what is going on. He even let me use this 'blaster' technology for the weapons of my robots.

"So where are these people?" I asked him after we finished our business.

"We don't know where they have a base, but we DO know, that they are sometimes attacking our fleets and facilities." Thrawn anwsered, though it didn't satisfy me. "We just need to arrive soon enough to catch them."

"Alright, but what do you want from me for that?" I asked, because we talked about exchange.

"The information on these people you're looking for." blue-skinned man grinned. "We're struggling with them for a long time and I could use some advices on fighting them."

I thought about it. We had a common enemy and he already gave me much. It wouldn't hurt to tell him about them.

"Alright, first is the Scout." I pointed on the Bostonian. "His main atribute is speed, but he won't withstant much fire."

"I see." Thrawn murmured.

"Next is the Soldier." I pointed on the man with the helmet. "One of the most dangerous of all team. He uses his rocketlauncher to launch himself in the air and shoot enemies from above."

"Hmm."

"Third one is Pyro." I tried to find a way to explain this. "No one really knows who or what he is. The only thing that matters is that he is a deadly close-ranged enemy and likes to flank his foes."

"He was the one who killed the Grand Inquisitor, but continue." admiral said.

"Then there is Demoman. A drunk scott. The more drunk he is, the more dangerous he becomes." I explained. "This big man is Heavy. Big muscles and a minigun that obliterates groups of weaker enemies."

"I saw what he could do from many recordings." Thrawn commented.

"After him there is Engineer. Not a great threat without his sentries, so needs to be around his teammates." I said. "And one of the greatest threats that boosts the entire team is the Medic."

"Yes. With his device he can make his allies invincible, right?" admiral asked.

"Yes, that's why he's working with Heavy most of the time." I replied. "Anyway, the next is the Sniper. A deadly sharpshooter and sometimes uses jars of his urine in combat. Nasty stuff."

"Not a polite person, I guess."

"It's actually the opposite. He has three rules of professionalism: be polite, be efficient and have a plan to kill everyone you meet." I corrected him. "And the last, but definitely not least, is the Spy."

"Ah yes. The one who can disguise himself as his enemies." Thrawn sighed. "Guards from Skystrike Academy couldn't know that. We'll be more careful from now."

"And so it's all of them." I summed up.

"Thank you for this information. We'll make a good use of it." he grinned. "This is the beggining of a great partnership."

'Why do I feel that something is wrong?' I thought, but didn't argue. My only target now was to get rid of the rogue teams. And I was ready to do anything to accomplish this.

 **A/N: Aaaaand done! Sorry for a little waiting, but I needed to get some inspiration. I hope you like it. This Gray Mann's plot will be a two/three-shot, BUT he will still stay in the story.**

 **ANNOUNCMENT: I am taking requests for the chapters from now on! The ones that are the best in my opinion will be written first. SHOW ME YOUR CREATIVITY! SHARE YOUR IDEAS WITH ME! CARRY ON!**

 **Bonker out!**


	9. Betrayed

**A/N: Hey, I'm kinda back on track now! I am so hyped on the 10th episode of Star Wars Rebels and I am planning on doing the 'filler' for it, but now I need to keep up with the previous ones. With that comes another info: THE GIVEN REQUESTS WILL TAKE SOME TIME TO MAKE! The reason is that I want to write a bit 'filler' chapters to the cartoon episodes of SW Rebels series. Don't worry, they'll be there, but now I want to keep up. :D.**

 **Reviews:**

 **POOTISPOW: Well, according to the Wiki, he's dead. I mean I don't think he would regenerate after being pushed into a star. In my opinion there is NO way for him to survive this. I am trying my best to keep the historical events as true as possible.**

 **Guest/Sean (possibly, I hope that I got it right.): Thanks, mate. I appreciate the effort. I played a LOT of MvM matches in my life so I try to rather get inspiration from there. As for fanarts... Let's just say that I can't draw any people or living beings for shit. I am good in drawing spaceships, weapons, vehicles... but not living creatures. I tried to improve my skills in drawing and I am slooooowly progressing. Although I have nothing against people drawing fanarts for my fanfiction, but I don't have an idea how to gather them together. Aaand if you suggested this, I guess you're the first to draw something :D**

 **This chapter is continuation of the previous one and is still dedicated to Guest/Sean.**

 **That being said,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Atollon, Chopper base, Spy's POV**

The news that we've got from Jenny when we came back weren't really nice. This Gray Mann seemed like a dangerous and tricky person. And he got an army of robotic clones of us after all.

It was three days since and we tried to keep away from Lothal as much as possible. We had enough loot to keep going for some time. Dell and Medic were even trying to create a little farms with fast-growing plants. There were also plans to build little mines through the planet and gain resources for expanding the base or making more droids.

"JARATE!" the word of all nightmares echoed in my ears and I instinctively tried to shield my face with my hands.

"No, PLEASE!" I begged, but the jar of urine never came. Instead came the laughter and I opened my eyes.

There was Duncan and Mat holding their stomach from the increased amount of amusement. The sharpshooter was holding the jar in his hand, but it was remaining in it undamaged.

"Very mature." I lowered my hands and looked at two laughing men with irritation.

"Not so spooky anymore, heh Spook?" Mat laughed even harder. "Need to wor on yer reputation!"

"Shut up!" I cut the chatter. "You are not even funny."

"But you are, pal." Duncan let out after taking a deep breath.

Suddenly Dell ran in, but hit the boxes that were on the way. He fell on the ground holding his leg.

"Dang it!" he stood up holding his leg. "Partners, there are some news from Garel reffering to this Gray Mann. He's slaughtering the civilians. We're goin' now!"

"Yeah gotcha!" Duncan put his bat on the shoulder and ran towards the landing pad. I was kind of glad that I wasn't going to listen to another jokes or mocking.

'Poor people of Garel. They seem to not have any rest.' I thought while heading towards the meeting point. Since we ended up here, all of us started to feel normal emotions that we couldn't comperhend before: pity, sympathy and fear for our lives. Even I found some goodness in myself after some time.

The Ghost's hatch was opened and Dell was walking inside with... some of the captured droids? This was strange. He was talking with Sato who was shaking his head in something that looked like disapproval.

"Are you sure that we won't loose them?" he asked.

"Well, if we won't use them, then it would be like if they weren't there." my hardhatic friend replied calmly while adjusting his hat. "Besides, I made the blueprints for all types of droids and we're not even taking all of them with us."

"Alright, but try to get them back. They are a valuable asset for us." commander said.

I walked towards the Ghost and nodded on our Engie who nodded back and closed the hatch. All three teams were inside trying to squeeze. I just couldn't see Duncan or Ezra, but that mystery was solved when I heard metalic sounds from the vents. The Ghost crew itself was probably scattered across the ship to avoid being squished.

I made my way to the cockpit and saw Hera talking with Sabine and Chopper grunting while doing something with the ship systems.

"But what if he- oh, hey Spy." Sabine seemed to be really surprised by my arrival.

"Iz there anything that I interrupted?" I asked politely.

"No, I was just having a conversation with Sabine." Hera explained, but I knew there was something deeper in it.

"Hm, so this Gray Mann is launching an assault on the city with his robots?" I changed the topic.

"The Pyro-type robots are seemingly burning the whole houses down with some help of Soldier-type robots." Twi-lek said while powering up the ship. "BLU and female teams have the greatest knowledge about their tactics, so we need to follow their advises."

I nodded and soon after The Ghost was on the planet's orbit. We were about to find Gray Mann and make him join his idiotic brothers.

 **Garel, Capital city, Gray Mann's POV**

Following Thrawn's advises, I launched my troops on Garel's capital city. With the help of his technicians, my transports were quickly turned into giant mobile space factories. Now my Pyrobots and Soldierbots were decimating the city, though I didn't see much sense in that.

"Why are we killing innocent people?" I asked shaking my head. "This will only increase their anger at us and will encourage them to rebel."

"Maybe." Thrawn replied silently. "Or maybe they will be fearing us more and those who planned to join the insurgents will abandon this idea. There are a lot of possibilities. And this will only attract the rebels to help the innocents."

I rolled my eyes and checked on the robot cameras. Trying to make a backup plan, I placed many Spybots in the Imperial ranks. I modified their A.I. to be smarter, more adaptive, but still completely loyal. I was ready to strike them any time if necessary.

"Lord Gray Mann, our scanners have detected a freighter-sized ship entering the atmosphere." one of my Engineerbots reported.

"Show me." I ordered and soon, a strange looking freighter showed up. It was defianetely modified in some way, because it had many turrets all over it.

"Ah, The Ghost. These are the rebels we are looking for." blue-skinned admiral grinned evily. "The ship won't stay here for long. I'll keep it busy while you can get the people you wanted."

The ship landed on the south of the city and I used my Spybots to look up if the rogue teams were actually there. I wasn't disappointed as I recognized the familiar faces. Though the RED team looked different. They had different armours and clothes.

'Well, let's see how much you've learned during this whole time.' a grin appeared on my face as I sent the first wave of robots. This time, I will give no mercy. No preparation time. No chance.

 **(Meanwhile) Duncan's POV**

After we jumped out of the Ghost, Hera flew away. She said that it's not possible to come back soon if the TIEs are patrolling the airspace. I was fine with that. After all, we could finally check out what this Gray Mann is capable of.

"Let's show these soup cans how AMERICANS win the war!" Solly of course started to yell and was soon supported by his two equivalents. Jane had her Air Strike equipped and ready to send a rain of rockets on her enemies.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Ezra asked igniting his lightsaber. Suddenly a swarm of Scoutbots, Soldierbots and Pyrobots approached from the alley in front of us.

"You push back the rockets and we shoot." I smirked and ran towards the robots with Jenny and Scott.

"ATTAAAAAACK!" Solly let out a warcry while throwing grenades at grouped bots.

We split up and divided into groups. Us Scouts were flankers and we were just harrasing everyone from every side. Soldiers were usually in the air making sure that there would be nothing left except smoking pieces of scrap. The rest just stayed in two bigger groups and shielded by Medics, they were slowly moving forward.

The stolen droids performed greatly. B1 (that's how they were named) droids were sticking closely to Medics that provided shields. Droidekas didn't have such problem and with increased firepower, they were decimating Scoutbots and Pyrobots. From what I've heard their shield was even modified to stop rockets. Commando droids were doing job similar to our. They were just moving everywhere and taking out droids.

I jumped on the wall, ran like 10 meters on it, bounced off of it and kicked a Soldierbot in the head shooting down two Scoutbots by the way.

"Oh yeah! I'm not even winded!" I taunted while sliding under the legs of robots shooting them at the same time.

Jenny and Scott chose different approaches. Jenny was mainly using her pistols so she kept her distance from Pyrobots and was annoying every enemy from far away.

Scott at the same time was using his metal bats mainly. He was jumping on the robots' heads kicking, punching or BONKing everyone by the way. It seemed that everyone had his/her favourite fight style.

After a while there was nothing left except the heads of fallen droids.

"That's what ya get." hardhat chuckled after blowing up a Scoutbot's torso off.

"Anozher succesful proceedure! AHAHAHA!" Doc let out a maniac laugh.

"Can I begin zheir examination?" his BLU counterpart Erwin asked.

"NO!" all of us shouted in perfect unison.

"We should move! I don't think he'll wait for us this time." Jenny interrupted.

"YES! LET'S SHOW THESE PEOPLE THAT AMERICAN EAGLE WATCHES OVER THEM!" Solly yelled and surprisingly all of us (including me) followed this warcry and ran where the robots came from.

But then a loud stomps could be heard. And a LOT of them. Five giant Soldierbots and four Giant Heavybots accompanied by Medicbots appeared. All of them were crit-charged.

" _You are weak! You are bleeders!_ " one of them said in a robotic voice.

" _Go cry, baby! Go cry to your mama!_ " another added.

"Darn, I guess it is better to use more smaller mini-sentries." Dell sighed and with all other Engies, they took off their gloves revealing gunslingers. They freaked me out all the time, but... it was kinda cool. "Mini-sentries goin' up!"

Three little boxes flew over to different places and after a few seconds, instead of boxes, there were little turrets that began shooting the giants.

"Focus on tha Medicbots, mates!" Mat yelled after taking a good shot on the Heavybot.

"Yeah! Gotcha!" I nodded and pulled out a good, old can of BONK! Atomic Punch. My counterparts looked at me and understood immediately. We all drank together and ran towards the Medicbots.

I jumped at a Giant Soldierbot's arm. His friend saw me and tried to shoot me. I bounced off and the rocket hit the giant. Using my pistols I shot down three Medicbots and kicked off the head of the last one. I was about to go for another group, but it was quickly intercepted by Fancypants and his dopplegangers.

"Oh dear, I made quite a mess." he cleaned his suit after sapping the Medicbots and stabbing them one by one. Before Heavybot could turn around, he vanished using invis watch.

After a moment all of the robots didn't have support so we focused on giants. I was just dodging Giant Soldierbot's rockets, but he was not going to keep doing that for long.

"Yo Bridger!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" he shouted back trying to push back rockets.

"Maneuver 26!" I said and a grin appeared on his face confirming that he understood.

"Alright, hang on!"

I felt this strange feeling when he suddenly I was in the air. I faced my body towards the Soldierbot and pulled out my Sandman. The gravity quickly pulled me back towards the ground and a loud 'BONK!' could be heard from the metal head. Then I switched to my Scatterguns and all of the bullets made the head evaporate.

"WE NEED TO GO FORWARD, LADIES!" Solly yelled. "Don't let these MAGGOTS get ANY rest!"

All of us nodded and even when there was no robots, we ran to face the Gray Mann.

 **(Meanwhile) Gray Mann's POV**

They broke through so easily. I couldn't belive how strong they were. I immediately gave the order to send as many giant robots as I could with some assistance from Engineerbots. Time was crucial here. My Spybots were giving me the feed all the time, but I didn't know how to defeat them.

Suddenly all of my Engineerbots flinched a bit. That was new and I didn't like it at all.

"What was that?" I asked coldly.

"Nothing, Lord Gray Mann. We are still trying to find a solution on how to defeat the rogue teams." one of them replied.

I also thought about it deeply. Frontal attack wasn't succesful at all. Spybots couldn't even swing at their victims. Only Sniperbots could slow them down a bit.

"We need to flank them." I thought out loud. "Lead Scoutbots, Pyrobots and Demobots these ways." I draw two lines with my finger on the holographic table that was installed there by Thrawn's engineers.

"Yes, Lord Gray Mann." Engineerbots nodded in unison and soon I could see my robots going through many narrow alleys. They wouldn't see this coming. I also had another idea.

"Order Spybots to not engage the teams. They must stay hidden and be our eyes and ears." I said and waited for the result. After a while I could see and hear what are the teams saying.

Only Scouts and Soldiers were engaging my robots directly while the rest was staying behind. Engineers were deploying mini-sentries from time to time.

"Oi, they're comin' from the flanks, lads!" RED Demoman yelled. "Give'em hell!"

I didn't expect such casual reaction. They seemed far too calm about it and soon I found out why.

The flanking attack did absolutely nothing as Heavies were decimating my robots before they could even get close. These droids were also doing a significant job.

They were getting closer and closer with every minute and soon they were going to reach me.

But then something happened. Something that I didn't expect at all. All of the screens went off and the Engineerbots flinched again, though now they turned around with red eyes.

"I am sorry for that, mr. Mann." Thrawn's hologram appeared on the holotable. "You were not efficient enough to be a valuable asset for us, but don't worry. Your robots will be put into good use."

With that said, all of my Engineerbots pulled out their pistols. They were aiming at me, but I had a backup plan. I reached to my pocket and held the Dead Ringer tightly waiting for upcoming shot.

BANG!

And I immediately rushed towards the door. It was opened fortunately, but closed after a moment and, then all of the rogue teams with their friends appeared in the hallway and my Dead Ringer energy was about to run off.

'So this is how the fear feels like.' I thought waiting for the inevitable.

I appeared in the hallway and they stopped. Did not say anything. Just watched.

"Gray Mann?" RED Scout was first to recover. "I expected you to be... higher."

"Just kill me already. If you will not kill me, my robots will." I sighed holding my arms.

"WHAT?" all of them asked in unison.

"I was betrayed. By this Thrawn!" I yelled. "Just kill me!"

There was a silence for a moment. RED Spy was even pulling out his Ambassador.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on!" RED Scout stopped him. "Hey, ya wanna revenge?"

"What a dumb question is that? Of course I want." I grumbled. "I wanted to kill you before and now I want to kill him."

"So let's have a deal!" he was surprisingly positive now. This was literally the last thing I expected to hear.

"Yeah, for example: we can get you out of here with this big ship and you'll be working with us to fight Thrawn!"

This was shocking. I couldn't process this. They were giving me a second chance. Though I could see the fear on the BLU and Fem! team members' faces.

"Are ya sure of that, Dun?" female Scout asked.

"We need all the help to fight the Empire." RED Scout who was called Dun replied and turned towards me. "We might get out one ship and that's our priority."

"So what you think you can do?" I asked them still couldn't process the idea of giving me a second chance.

"Alright, partners. I have a plan!" RED Engineer took the lead. "Me, Ronald and Bell go clear the ship's systems from any tracking programs and try to get it working. I'll need your help, Gray Mann. The rest goes down and tries to clear the ship while we will get it on the orbit."

"FREEDOOOOOM!" RED Demoman suddenly ran towards the main storage room and his friends followed him cheering as well.

"Come on, Gray." RED Engineer pointed on the command room. They opened the door and immediately shot down the Engineerbots. I was surprised with their shooting skills. "Gimme your access card."

"And why would I do that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because you're in the fucked up situation and we can get this ship to our base without you. We're not the bad guys here." he replied coldly. "Now give me the card, or you'll stay on the planet."

"Fine. Here it is." I handed him the card and he got the access.

"Alright. Bell, check out the engines. Ronald, try to reprogram the robots or at least deactivate them, now!" he started to give orders. It seemed that they gave themselves names to recongize eachother.

I just wanted revenge.

Revenge on Thrawn.

 **(Sudden magical POV switch) Dell's POV**

Gray Mann needed some adjustment of character, but now the priority was to get out. Using security cameras I could see that the hangar was clear.

"Robots are dealt with." Ronald reported. "Deactivated and ready to be reactivated any time."

"Engines are working. Temperature is good. Minor damage of the armor. Hyperdrive is good." Bell added.

"Nice. Initiating the takeoff sequence." I said and tried to raise Hera on the comms. We haven't contacted her since we landed here. "Hera? Hera, do you copy!?"

"*static*-ave you been?" I saw her face after a short while. "And where are you now?"

"We have a deal with Gray Mann and now we're taking one of his mobile-factory ships. Might need some cover from the TIEs."

"Alright, just hang in there." she ended the call.

I managed to get us up and headed towards the Garel's orbit. Unfortunately there was a blockade of Imperial Star Destroyers on the way.

"What's your strategy for this?" Gray Mann approached me from behind, but surprisingly didn't want to kill me.

"You can always tell a Texan." I grinned. "But you can't tell him much. Get ready, boys and girls!"

I put the coordinates of Atollon and the jump sequence has begun. The TIE fighters started to fly towards us and I started to fear that we wouldn't make it. But before they could even shoot, The Ghost appeared and caught their attention.

"Alright Dell, you're clear to go! Jump now!" Hera said through the comms and just after that, the ship entered the hyperspace.

I sighed in relief and stepped aside to give Gray back his place while activating the Rancho Relaxo. It was a good time for a beer.

 **(Time Skip) Atollon, Chopper base, Jenny's POV**

After we landed and gave report to Sato, I left to practice a bit on the training ground. I couldn't get the fear Gray out of my head. His robots killed Pyro and Heavy after all.

'Hey, but we can use the giant factory by ourselves. Dell got the card.' I tried to be optimistic. 'And Miss Pauling can get over him quickly.'

"'Sup?" a familiar voice called out from behind. It was Duncan leaning on the wall.

"Nothin.' I replied. "Just wanted to get a little relax after the mission."

"Bad liar." he smirked. "Spending time with Fancypants helps. What is it?"

"Ugh, I'm just nervous about this little deal with Gray." I sighed. "I mean: how can we be sure that he will not betray us?"

"We can't and that's the point." Duncan walked towards me. "If we start to get paranoid about it, we'll forget about more important things."

"Easier to say, harder to do." I chuckled.

"Agreed. It took a really long time for me to understand that as well." he said and pulled out a round object from his pocket and handed it to me grinning. "How about a few pranks?"

I grinned as well and took what turned to be a paint bomb. I really needed this talk, but now it didn't matter.

What mattered now was the desire to pranks someone.

 **A/N: I spent a whole day on this chapter. Damn, I'm so tired. Here is the end of the MAIN Gray Mann's plot, but he'll still be visible through the series. Now I am going to focus on writting the 'filler' chapters and first one to go will be episode 6. Carry on!**

 **Bonker out!**


	10. Tour on Concord Dawn and Grumpy Rau

**A/N: Hey, I'm there with a brand new chapter for you! So, the Christmas is coming and school gave me a big project to do, I inform you that the chapters might not appear frequently. I've got a sister to babysit, cousins to play with... y'know, a lot of work :D. And OHMYGOD, the episode 10 made me scream! Though it's sad that there was no closer interaction between Sabine and Ezra *cries under the bed while hugging a pillow*.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Guest/Sean: I'll make a festive chapter, don't worry. I'm also planning on introducing another rebels as well, but this chapter is a 'filler' for episode 6 so... y'know. I'll take your advice though and I'll make Medic finally be able to use the POWER OF GODS!on rebels.**

 **I'd like to also say that I am planning another sequel to this story, BUT it won't be SW: Rebels x TF2 crossover. It will be different, but our characters (at least the ones from TF2) will stay the same. Don't worry, our adventures with the rebels won't end soon.**

 **That being said,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Liberator, Duncan's POV**

Sato ordered me to get Sabine and Fenn Rau to the meeting. Dimitri was sent with me in case the older mandalorian would cause any trouble. Not that there could be a posibility of something like that.

Sabine was probably hanging out with Rau in his cell playing some games which names I did not know. It was probably only one way to somehow interact with her people, though I wasn't going deeper into that.

As I predicted, both mandalorians were sitting in the cell playing the same game.

"Hera wanted to see ya. Pretty important stuff as always." I leaned on the wall and my oversized friend lowered the shield. Then I looked at Rau who moved back to his 'corner of loneliness and pity'. "You too, Sabine's grumpy and less attractive uncle."

"And why would I care?" he asked in his grumpy attitude.

"*sigh* Can you please get him out before I take my Sandman?" I looked at Dimitri who nodded and entered the cell. Sabine respectfully went out of the way while Rau was pulled up, and hanging down by his clothing was taken out of his little house of misery.

"I hate you." mandalorian grumbled still dangling from our Heavy's hand.

"I know right?" I smirked. "That's why we should be friends forever!"

He just rolled his eyes as we were making our way to the bridge. Hera seemed a bit confused by Rau hanging down from Dimitri's hand, but started the meeting anyway.

"We lost communications with the Mandalorian base on Concord Dawn." she explained the problem.

"Rebel leaders are concerned that your Protectors are setting a trap for us." Sato added.

"Impossible. My men are loyal to my word." Rau reassured. "Your safe passage through our system is secure."

"Well, if they lost comms, that means somethin' happened, pal." I pointed out. "And it's defianetely not somethin' good."

"I'll go check it out." Sabine said immediately.

"I should go with you." the 'less attractive uncle' added. "They are my men and I can talk to them."

"Wait, Isn't he our prisoner?" Zeb asked surprised.

"More like a cranky guest." Kanan sighed.

"He can go, but he stays in binders." Hera stated. "Ezra Duncan and Jenny will go with you accompanied by Chopper." I high-fived Jenny when she said that. "Do a recon sweep then come back. You are not to land OR engage."

"Yeah yeah, there is more of the rules of 'How to not crash the ship' or 'how to keep our cranky guest sitting in place' blah blah blah," I interrupted her. "but don't worry. Besides, we've got our baseball bats if he will... try to cause problems."

"Oh no." Rau groaned still hanging down from Dimitri's hand. "Not with them."

"Hey, look for the positives!" both me and Jenny said in unison. "At least we'll get to know you better outside your house of misery!"

He just rolled his eyes as Dimitri dropped him down on the ground. We walked towards the Phantom II and headed towards the Concord Dawn. I was just feeling that this will be a lot more complicated than I thought it would be.

 **Concord Dawn system, Phantom II, Jenny's POV**

We were sitting in the Phantom II while Sabine was flying the ship. Rau was just sitting in front of us and looked forward in awkward way.

"Whassup, Grumpypants?" Dun needed to say something funny of course.

"I don't know what you mean." he replied.

"Oh, you're grumpy all the time. That explains a lot." my male equivalent let out a fake sigh.

Then I spotted the planet that was supposed to be Concord Dawn. Or what was left of it.

"The hell happened here?" I asked.

"The Mandalorians have endured wars for years since before the formation of the Republic." Rau explained. "Just as we endure the Empire and your Rebellion."

"Too bad our people can't stop fighting eachother." Sabine sighed.

"I don't get the whole mandaloria-ouch!" Ezra was interrupted as the older mandalorian knocked him out.

I rushed at him, but he just threw me at Dun who didn't expect that. The last thing I saw was Rau stunning Sabine and everything went dark.

...

...

...

...

*SLAP*

Pain in my face.

"Wake up finally!" the familiar cocky voice shouted. It was Dun who was standing in front of me.

"Ow, screw you!" I shouted back.

"Ouch, can you please stop screaming?" Ezra and Sabine who were tied to eachother by ex-Rau's handcuffs.

"Oh, so we're not the only ones who can see that you are falling for eachother." Dun joked and I laughed with him.

"SHUT UP!" both of them said as Chopper freed them.

"Nah." me and Dun replied still giggling.

They just rolled their eyes and we saw the land through the cockpit. We left the ship and immediately saw Rau standing on the hill. I had a really strong desire to punch him in the face now. Though he looked too still. Like if he was frozen.

"Turn around. Slowly." Ezra used the Force to pull the pistol out of his hand and pointed it at him. Although it seemed a LOT too easy.

He wasn't turning around at all.

"Rau?" Sabine slowly approached him from behind.

We followed her and suddenly saw what the older mandalorian was seeing. The base of the Protectors was destroyed, or I should say blown up. There was a smoke coming out of the buildings and everything looked like if it was just bombarded by a cruiser or a Star Destroyer.

"Da hell happened here?" Dun asked before I spoke.

"Other Mandalorians." Rau anwsered in a voice full of anger.

We walked down while the older mandalorian was looking around mumbling about how this was defianetely attack by another clan.

"Why for God's sake mandalorians would attack their own?" I asked really confused by this whole situation.

"It's... complicated." Sabine replied and turned towards her 'less attractive uncle'. "Look Rau-"

"This is all your fault!" he interrupted her and turned around. "If I'd been here instead of locked away by your rebels, I could have prevented this!"

"Look pal, if we would want this to happen, then your Mandalorians would kick our asses and you know that!" I pointed out sharply. "There is no reason in bitching at us for something that we didn't mean to happen!"

Suddenly Chopper started to grunt and shake violently. I didn't know what he was saying yet, but Ezra saved me.

"Chopper is picking up a signal from over there!" he announced.

"Aaand I think I know where does it come from." Dun raised his scatterguns and pointed on the black thing that was heading towards us.

"It's imperial!" Sabine shouted and all of us started shooting the probe droid.

I had a few tricks for this piece of scrap. I adjusted the grappling hook on my right hand and launched it at the robot. Gra hit it right in the visor and I tried to stay in one place as the thing was pulling me with it.

"Help!" I screamed and Dun who saw me first nodded quickly and launched his own grappling hook. Now the droid was immobilized and quickly destroyed by others.

"Think it got the signal out?" Ezra asked.

"Well, we're either fine or a few Star Destroyers are on their way." Sabine said sarcastically. "You wanna find out?"

"Fair point." he nodded.

"We gotta go, grumpy uncle!" Duncan shouted as Rau was standing in one place.

"I have no intention of leaving." he replied sharply.

"The Empire could be on their way right now!" Sabine pointed out.

"I dealt with them before and I'll deal with them again." the older mandalorian said sharply and I really wanted to punch him now. "But now I have the location of your base as a bargaining chip."

"Nuh uh, you're not goin' anywhere." I immediately raised my pistols at him and so did Sabine and Dun.

But then we saw something that haven't filled us with optimism at all. About 10 figures in the sky using some sort of jetpacks. Chopper confirmed our worries when he started to grunt on the comm.

"What are those?" Ezra seemingly couldn't belive the sight just as me. "Flying stormtroopers?"

"Worse. They're traitors. Mandalorians who serve the Empire." Rau explained.

"Ezra, Jenny, run!" Sabine warned us as Dun was already somewhere around the destroyed buildings. I ran to join him, while the flying figures were getting closer and closer.

 **(Sudden magical POV switch) Duncan's POV**

That was kind of bad situation we were in. I went to hide from the Mandalorians, but soon I could hear gunshots and Ezra's voice. I wasn't going to leave him so I came up with a plan so stupid... it just could work.

Mandalorian soldier was just walking towards me and I made it easier for him to see me.

"Hey, you! Don't move!" he raised his blaster.

"Wait wait wait! Don't shoot me!" I backed off a little bit. "We can solve this peacefully!"

Soldier put handcuffs on my hands and I started to put my plan into work.

"Aww hell. I knew that coming here for scavenging is gonna be a bad idea." I let out a fake grumble. "It's just getting better and better."

Then I spotted Jenny that was probably captured too. She also had handcuffs on while the Mandalorian trooper was walking behind her.

"Duncan?" she asked in a real surprise and I just had an idea how to make my plan even better. "You too?"

"I could ask you the same question!" I tried to sound outraged. "You're always goin' after me! I can't get any spare parts for myself! Screw you!"

"What?" she looked at me in a really convincing way, but then I saw a really quick change of her face expression. It was enough for me to realize that she understood my plan. "Who said that you were here first? I have a work to do and if I won't get enough scrap, I'll have problems."

We were making up an argument and it was visible that the Mandalorians were confused. Finally we reached a destroyed building where Ezra was talking with a Mandalorian in red armor.

"Sir, we've found them, but... they seem to be just scavengers." one of our guards reported.

"And you!?" I screamed in surprise at Bridger. "This day couldn't get any worse! First her, then you! Can't someone go get his scrap for himself?  
"Shut up! This isn't your teritory!" Jenny played her role perfectly.

"We'll talk when I'll make a hole in your face, punk!" I teased her again and even started to enjoy it.

"SILENCE!" the red-armored mandalorian yelled and seeing that we shut up, he continued. "I don't belive that you're scavengers. Any of you."

"Well then who are you?" I decided to attack him directly.

"I am Gar Saxon, Imperial Viceroy on Mandalore." he said coldly. "We are mandalorians. And you are dead."

Then another idea came to my head I looked at Jenny and she probably had the same idea. We started to laugh uncontrolably.

"MHAAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh that was a good one." I finally stopped giggling. "I am ready for more."

"Shut up! You aren't dealing with some Imperial officers here!" Saxon yelled.

"Oh, you think you're a Mandalorian?" I had a day of crazy ideas today. "Prove it! Shoot me!"

He was surprised by such offer and was standing still for a while.

"C'mon! I don't have all day, pal!" I started to get a little bit impatient.

Saxon raised his blaster and I could see his finger slowly pulling a trigger. I picked the moment and quickly dodged the shot when it was fired.

"Man, your aim SUCKS!" I teased him. "I'm starting to doubt that the Imperial Mandalorians aren't extinct."

"You..." he started to speak, but then a small object rolled inside and started beeping.

"Oh sorry, time is up." I stood up. "See ya!"

With that, me and Jenny smashed our handcuffs on the heads of the mandalorians and ran out as smoke filled the place. Ezra had to be dragged out by Sabine who caused all this.

"What took you so long?" Bridger asked.

"I was using strategy, it takes longer!" she replied cutting his handcuffs with the lightsaber and handing it to him. "Rau should already be in the ship."

Then the Phantom II started to departure and soon it was out of our reach.

"Oh, no shit!" Jenny said sarcastically. "So what's with the strategy now?"

"Nothing good." Sabine sighed.

Then her evil and ugly cousins approached us. Instead of 10 at the beggining, there was only 8 of them now, but it was still much.

"Sabine Wren." the even less attractive uncle than Rau spoke.

"I don't know you." she replied calmly.

"Well I know you and all about how you've joined the Phoenix Squadron." Saxon was probably about to start some shitty family reunion. "I also know that your mother is looking for you."

'I am a genious!' I thought inside and Bridger's face expression changed from cold to uncertain.

"Don't belive him." Sabine tried to calm him down.

"Sabine never told you about her family?" less attractive uncle started to speak again and I was getting tired of his sentimentality. "Well she lies as well as you boy. Her own mother s-"

"Can you just shut up?" I asked directly. "Your shitty skills in making family reunions will give me cancer!"

...

All of us were staring at me, but no one said anything. It was just weird and I thought I took this too far.

"Out of respect for your family, I'll give you a choice." Saxon said reffering to Sabine now. "Give me Fenn Rau and swear allegiance or you and your friends die."

All of us looked at her. It was obvious that something like that was like signing your death warrant.

"I yield." she finally replied.

"Sabine no!" Ezra stopped her, but it was obvious that she had a plan.

"We have no choice." younger mandalorian said and gave her helmet to Chopper.

"Say it." Saxon approached her and aimed the blaster at her.

"I swear... that you're a fool!" she shouted and turned around. "Chopper now!"

I saw an opportunity and kicked the less attractive uncle in the head. Then I aimed at the head of one soldier and fired turning it into mashed potatoes.

"Sorry, I'll get dat from ya!" I took his jetpack and put it on my back. Jenny was just beating the crap out of one mandalorian when spotted me and did the same.

"Hang on!" I heard when Sabine held Ezra and launched them both into the air.

Jenny and I smirked and joined them.

"Love birds! Love birds! Flying through the sky!" we were singing all the time.

"Shut up!" they both embarrased and we high-fived eachother while trying to lear how to fly properly. "Besides, you have Sabine's evil cousins on your tail!"

We looked back and saw what they were talking about. Now 6 mandalorians flying behind us. We raised our pistols and tried to slow them by shooting at them, but they were on our heels all the time.

"They're flying faster than us!" Ezra shouted and we flew into the canyon in attempt to loose them.

The mandalorians followed us and started shooting. I tried to get closer to them as I knew how to fly that damn thing. But then I felt paralyzing pain in my chest. I got hit by one of these SOBs.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I crashed on the ground.

"Duncan!" Jenny tried to turn back, but she couldn't get through the mandalorians.

"GO! Save yourself!" I shouted and one of Sabine's evil cousins landed near me and I slowly stood up. He was about to get a real beating.

 **(Meanwhile) Sabine's POV**

He told us to go...

I wanted to come back, but I already had to hold Ezra's hand all the time. Though it was painful that we needed to do that.

While we were escaping, Jenny was harrasing the Saxon's men. I had an idea how to slow them down. I reached to my special pocket and pulled out a few bombs. When they hit the big rock, it blew up just in front of their faces and we were clear to go.

I saw the characteristic mandalorian ship, but then some gunshots came from the right. It was another traitor that tried to cut us off.

"Whoa!" I tried to dodge the shots, but by doing that I knocked all of us off the sky. After a while we were all lying on the ground trying to stand up, but when I tried to reach for my pistol, the mandalorian kicked it back. Soon Gar Saxon joined us with three of his remaining men.

"Finish the boy and the girl. Wren is mine." he looked at me and I felt a cold chill going down my spine.

He walked towards me, but then I saw one of his men fall on the ground. Then another one was sent flying off the cliff.

"What the-oooompff!" Saxon couldn't finish as he was punched in the face with a metal bat.

"Whassamatter, you're frickin' stoopid?" Duncan appeared still in blurr as he was probably drinking a LOT of BONK! "Eat it, fatty!"

He kicked him again, but then two other mandalorians tried to pin him down.

"Hey!" I finally stood up and kicked Saxon in the face. I was hoping that it was already deformed.

"Aaargh!" he grabbed me by the torso and smashed to the ground. I felt pain in my rib cage. He kneeled beside me and was ready to deliver a final blow. "You are not escaping. The Empire will know what to do with you!"

"PERVERT! PEDOPHILE!" I heard a girlish voice and soon Saxon was hiding from laser shots fired by Jenny.

She wasn't staying like that for long as she was pinned down by one of his men. That made an opportunity for Duncan to escape though.

"GAR SAXON!" a loud voice could be heard through the speakers and soon the Phantom II revealed itself with Fenn Rau piloting it. "Those kids are under MY protection!"

It wasn't long till the whole place was in flames. Ezra helped to get rid off of the mandalorian traitors and we all were entering the shuttle. But when it was my turn, I felt a hand on my foot.

"You're not going anywhere!" Saxon pulled me down and delivered a punch to the face.

"Sabine!" Ezra shouted.

"PEDOPHILE! PEDOPHILE! PERVERT!" I could hear Scout-ish voices from the shuttle.

I kicked him back and tried to fly up again, but he pulled me down again.

"Can you leave me alone?" I asked him sarcastically while Rau was blowing up the mandalorian ship using Phantom II.

I jumped on his back and damaged his jetpack. Now it was enough to escape, but he threw me on the ground. My back was seriously hurt.

"Now you will die!" Saxon was really sure of that, but he didn't know what was behind him.

"Yo, batter up!" Duncan shouted at him as all of my friends started shooting at him. He tried to shield himself with his hands and I took the opportunity to fly away!

"Bye bye!" I waved at him and headed towards the shuttle. I was so close, but then I felt a punch on my jetpack and it stopped working. "Aaaaah!"

But Ezra grabbed my hand just in time.

"Gotcha!" he tried to pull me up and soon with the help of Jenny and Duncan I was on the floor of the ship.

"Thanks." I gasped for breath and Ezra put an arm around me. It felt so... safe and comfortable like this. "He shot my jetpack. That just pissed me off."

"I have no doubt to that." Jenny smiled. "No worries, hardhats will fix it in no-time."

Rau was still piloting and we all sat down. He was nervous now, but he didn't show any sign of agression towards us.

"I really thought you left us." I finally started.

"I... considered it." he let out a sigh. "But then I realized that you were willing to die for your people. Even if they're not Mandalorian." then he looked at me directly. "You haven't forgotten our ways. That has earned my respect."

It was nice to hear something like this from another and far more experienced mandalorian.

"Uhh, don't take this too seriously, guys, but..." Ezra started. "Mandalorians are crazy."

"Heh, crazy enough to join you." Rau smiled and we all fell silent.

That was the most shocking thing I would expect now, even if I was trying to convince him before. But now?

...

...

...

"YAASSSSSSS!" Duncan suddenly screamed. "FINALLY! THE CORNER OF MISERY IS... NO MORE!"

Jenny realized what he meant and now they were all cheering. I just rolled my eyes, but I was happy with them. It was nice to have a mandalorian on our side.

Someone from my kind.

 **A/N: WHEW! Finally I manadged to get enough time to finish this. Again I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS CRAP! I'll try to get some time, but during the Christmas time it won't be easy. Carry on!**

 **Bonker out!**


	11. (late) Christmas and New Year special

**A/N: Alright so it took me a bit longer to write this. I'm sorry for that, but I got sick too. Also IT'S CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! I got a new microphone and a crap ton of other things. I got a load of pens and pencils as well since I loose them very often.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest/Sean: I'm sorry that it took so long :(. As for the inspiration... I watched it and it was nice, although I had something different on mind as well. BUT I took some inspiration. Although this guy, who made this animation, is from Poland like me and I already like him :D**

 **MafiStory: Y'know, that's actually a good idea. I can implement the story to the normal 'nonfiller' chapters (but the fun and shitty jokes WILL stay) and put a crap ton of cringe and fun into the 'filler' chapters. Thx for the advise.**

 **That being said,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Atollon, Chopper Base, Ezra's POV**

It was getting colder here on Atollon. We were expecting snow soon (A/N: They have a water on the planet so there should be snow during their equivalent of winter). What was interesting that all of the merc teams started to be more active. I could see them whispering to eachother and walking with some strange baskets. It was defianetely something big.

I was standing at the base fence, when the clouds above us started to drop something white. It looked a bit like...

"Snow?" I exclaimed as the snowflakes were melting in my hands. Clouds were covering the sky as the white dots were falling down. "Pretty early this year."

But while I was admiring the view, I heard whispers from behind. It was Dimitri, Tavish, Pyro and Spy surrounded by crates.

"Oh, do I really need to participate again?" Spy moaned silently.

"Don't be 'fred, boyo. It's like always." Tavish let out a hilarious combination of whisper and chuckle. "All of us do it. Why you don't want to?"

"Because it's childish. You imbeciles focus on childish things." Spy continued.

"Hur! Mmph mmph hur mmph wur tur hur furr." Pyro let out some mumbles that I obviously couldn't understand.

"Tiny baby Pyro is right. Spy needs to have a lettle bit of joy in life." Dimitri shaked his head.

"Whatcha guys doing?" I finally joined them and Spy immediately pulled out a revolver and pointed it at my face. "HEY HEY HEY! It's just me! Geez, calm down!"

Tavish grabbed assassin by his suit and started to slap him in the face, which the victim didn't appreciate most likely. Then he turned towards me.

"Ah, it'z just our tiny tradicion from our world."

"A stupid tradicion." Spy moaned again.

"Yo guys! Is Fancypants participating?" Duncan suddenly appeared out of nowhere and then looked at me. "Sup' Bridger?"

"Nothin' just talking with them." I anwsered.

"I am NOT participating." Spy interrupted. "You can continue this stupid tradition, but I don't want to have anything to do with it."

"Your loss. Try to break him, guys." Duncan replied and then turned towards me with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hey, how about adding him in?"

"Me?" I was dumbfounded. "But I don't even know what this is all about."

"Don't worry, I'll explain it to you. Any objections? No? Fine." without even wating for someone to say something, he grabbed me and pulled along.

"So what is it all about?" I finally asked after liberating myself from his grip.

"Basically we are forgetting 'bout all of the last arguments, pranks, bad things etc. and picking a random name from the basket that we prepared." he started to explain. "You must make a gift for a person that you've got without excuses. I hired Bombicon to keep everyone from exchanging names. Took a couple of Sabine's bombs though."

"Ok..." I nodded and realized that it was pretty simple. "So where are we heading?"

"Towards the basket." Duncan replied and soon we reached the rec room of the RED team's quarters. I spotted Jenny and Sabine next to the table. "'Sup Jenny? Why are you here with Sabine?"

"Oh, she just turned out to join, y'know." she replied while Sabine looked at me and was... blushing?

'That's just strange.' I thought.

"Well that's perfect!" Dun interrupted my thoughts. "I just pulled Bridger in. Although I don't know about Fancypants. Boys try to pull him in, but it's hard as always."

He wrote something on the paper he pulled out seemingly out of nowhere and threw it into the basket. Jenny did the same with her own piece.

"C'mon. Have a try." Duncan elbowed me in the ribs and pointed at the basket. "We'll see how lucky you are, Bridger."

That sounded a bit scary, but I obeyed and put a hand into the basket. I let the Force choose the paper through my hand and I pulled out a piece of paper.

'Sabine?' I read in my mind as I unrolled the paper. 'Force? Why did you do this? What am I going to give her?'

"Now your turn, Sabine." Jenny elbowed the mandalorian as well.

She rolled her eyes and put her hand into the basket. After a while she pulled out a card and I saw a small change of expression on her face. It was short, but not impossible to notice.

"Remember, DO NOT tell anyone who you have." Duncan warned us. "Someone might want to trade such information and use it against ya. It's all about secrets."

Both Sabine and I nodded. It souned fair. I wouldn't want someone to know about the person that I got. That could be really embarrasing.

I went out of the quarters thinking what could I give to Sabine. First thing that came to my mind was defianetely something to do with art.

'Hey, how about something original?' a suicidal thought came to my head. 'Something like... a new weapon?'

That was something. She was using only her pistols and paint bombs. A bit of change wouldn't be bad for her. At least from my point of view. Angry mandalorian is the last thing I wanted to see in my entire life. Well maybe except a thousand evil clones of Maul, Vader or Emperor. That would be scary.

First thing that came to my mind was an assault rifle. Too bad I haven't taken one from the mandalorians on Concord Dawn. But after a while I realized that Sabine was more to a close-ranged combat.

'Maybe a taser or something like that?' I thought. 'Can be pretty neat. But that means I need to get some help from Dell or other Engies.'

With that thought I headed towards the workshop where most Engies were usually staying. Now it seemed empty, but I heard some noises from inside. Someone must've been there.

"Hello?" I stepped in and saw Dell working on something. "Oh hey!"

"Gah! Don't scare me like that, boy." he quickly turned around. "What do you want? Probably somethin' with gifts."

"Uhh yeah." I felt a bit awkward. "Could you help me make an electric taser?"

"Alright, no worries. I am an expert in helping people to make gifts. Mah dispenser and teleporters were really appreciated back then so... I guess it stayed."

"How did you know that I want to ask you for help with gifts?" I asked him.

"Duncan usually goes to me for help, though this time he only wanted a strong airbag. Strange, but it's normal for me that others go to me for help." he chuckled quickly and grabbed his wrench. "Alright, let's do it. First you need to show me HOW you want it to look."

'And there comes the hard part.' I thought and with a quick sigh we started working.

 **(Meanwhile) Sabine's POV**

I can't belive it. It was like an ultimate accident. Why do we always be connected somehow? I got Ezra and had no idea what to make for him.

'BY THE FORCE! WHY?' I was so scared.

Million thoughts were going through my head like: 'how is this possible?' or 'what am I going to give him?' etc.

I went to my room and started to walk around trying to figure out the gift. But then I realized that the way I'm acting is at least strange.

'Ok Sabine, calm down.' I took a few deep breaths. 'What does he like?'

A few first thoughts were art, blasters, Force-ish stuff and other things. But those were too obvious for me. As an artist, I thought about being original and set it as my priority.

Then my head started to be filled with loth-cats. A lot of them. There was no logical explanation to this and I was becoming worried. After all no one gets a sudden loth-cat affection without a reason.

'Hey, that might be my inspiration.' it hit me. 'It might be a bit crazy, but it's original. And it came unexpectedly like my inspirations used to.'

I started to brainstorm hardly. Even if the loth-cat affection was strong, I couldn't think of something that might fit as a gift. A real loth-cat was defianetely out and I can't make plushies. Although maybe an artificial one...

"YES! THIS IS IT!" I screamed out loud and after a second realized that. "Oh, that... wasn't intentional."

An artificial loth-cat was a good idea, but making it work was a totally different thing. And harder. I defianetely needed some help from someone else as I didn't know how to create artificial intelligence with ability to visualize itself.

I left my room to find someone who could help me. Of course my primary target was the workshop, but when I got there I heard a familiar voice speaking. It was Ezra.

'Aww crap.' I gasped. 'I can't go there now.'

Waiting time was boring so I started to play with my paint bombs on the crates nearby. Suddenly a green blow flashed me and a giant book appeared in front of me.

"Hey wassup, Sabine." Bombinomicon welcomed me. "You're not looking good today. Something wrong?"

"Umm, no. It's just that I joined the gift giving thing and now I don't know what gift to give." I sighed.

"And who are you giving present to?" the book asked me, and before I could deny telling, he added. "Don't worry. They hired me to not trade secrets, but I can help you as well."

"Ok... fine." I replied trusting Bombinomicon. "I got Ezra and I'm trying to make an artificial loth-cat companion to remind him of home. Although Dell is busy and I can't ask him for help now."

"Hmm. An artificial one?" it asked.

"Yes, so Ezra can have a companion." I nodded.

"How about a ghostly one?" Bombinomicon's eyes suddenly flickered. "I am specialist in making ghostly companions. It was my idea to make ghostly cosmetics in our dimension, you know? But Saxton Hale stole it from me. Not a nice thing to do."

"Y-You could do this for me?" I didn't know what to say.

"Not for free of course." it made an expression that was similar to grin. "Some of your paint bombs. I need to make a few jokes on Merasmus."

"And why aren't you teamming up with Ezra, Dun and Jenny already?" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, Merasmus doesn't pay me. I need to have some fun in my life too." Bombinomicon anwsered seemingly offended. "Besides, you'll see it when we're gonna give the presents. Now get the bombs."

"How much?" I asked while leaving.

"I think 6 should do, don't ya think?" it said. "Take the puke-green ones. They'll do great."

I smirked and left back to my room. It was strange that Bombinomicon wanted to help me for such a small prize. But then I realized that it was basically imprisoned by Merasmus and can't get free. I would like to prank Merasmus if I was on it's place as well.

After a while I found what I wanted: 6 disgusting and sticky puke-green paint bombs. I planned to use them on Spy, but Bombinomicon deserved them.

"Here, take those. They are extra sticky." I handed the bombs to the magic book and they vanished in a cloud of smoke. "Now... could you help me?"

"Ahh yes. You wanted a loth-cat?" Bombinomicon asked and I nodded. Then it closed it's eyes and a green mist appeared. I started to feel uneasy and the mist was... tickling me? After a moment I saw a small gemstone levitating in front of me. "There. Perfect!"

"What's that?" I wasn't sure what to think about it.

"Squeeze it and see." it made a grin-ish expression. I obeyed and the gemstone shined for a moment. After a few seconds, a green, ghostly loth-cat was running around me. "Like it?"

"I-It's perfect!" I was at lost of words and then hugged the book. "Thanks, I needed just that!"

"Hey! Hey! You'll damage my cover!" it started to struggle in my hands so I stopped. "Alright, I wish you luck on the party. Merry Christmas!" And then it vanished.

I looked at the loth-cat and it was so cute. I wished it was mine now, but... Ezra would like it more.

'Alright, now I need to pack it in something.' I thought and went to my room. 'I just hope Ezra will like it.'

 **Ezra's POV**

I finished the taser with Dell and surprisingly he didn't want anything for it. He said 'The Christmas time is when you enjoy your life and be nice to people. At least for me. Dunno if the others think that way too'. It was still nice of him.

'Now I just need to pack it into something.' I thought. 'Maybe Sabine... might give me a box or paper?'

It was an uncomfortable situation. I already asked Dell for help and now I needed to ask her. It was also gift for HER after all.

I headed towards Sabine's room and knocked on the door. A few cracking noises came from inside and mandalorian revealed herself in the doorway.

"Who is-oh, it's you Ezra." she seemed surprised and uneasy about my presence. "Uhh need something?"

"Actually yeah. Can I take some blue paper from you?" I asked her. "Y'know... for a gift packing."

"Yeah s-sure!" she replied and started to search her cabinets, though it seemed very chaotic. After a moment mandalorian pulled out a roll of blue paper. "Here. You can also take some sprays if you want."

"Ok, thanks." I nodded and noticed that Sabine was holding something shiny in her hand. It was radiating with power, but I decided not to ask. "Alright, so see you on the party!"

"Bye!" she waved me.

Then I headed towards my room to attempt packing this taser properly. It was hard since my art skills weren't as advanced as Sabine's, so after I finished the job, I was covered in paint.

"There you go!" I looked at the effects of my work with pride. But then I realized that something was missing. I added 'from Ezra' on the paper. "Now it's good."

My clock was showing that there was only 5 minutes till the party. I quickly got up, grabbed the packed taser and rushed towards the quarters of REDs. It seemed that I wasn't late as only a few people could be seen. Surprisingly I saw Hera, Zeb and Kanan as well. Chopper was probably wandering around somewhere too.

I quickly ran in and put the present under a tree where the other gifts were. It just seemed like right spot.

"Bridger!" I heard a familiar voice. Duncan was standing behind me. "Come here!"

"What?" I walked towards him slowly expecting some sort of prank.

"How do ya like the party so far?" he asked. "This year I was doin' decorations and Dimitri took care of the food."

"Well, you did a good job, I guess." I was still feeling uneasy. "But I don't see the food."

"Small and sweet stuff is over there. Tavish is obviously drinking himself to death again." Duncan pointed at the small table. Their Demoman was indeed drinking himself to death. "The rest of the food will be served later."

"Mhm." I nodded, but there was something wrong. "Where is Sabine anyway? You invited her, right?"

"I don't know. Oh wait! There she is!" he pushed me forward and mandalorian was walking towards me too. "Come on! Go!"

'Yeah and die from embarrassment.' I thought.

"Hi Ezra." she said. "Umm mind if I go place the gift under the tree?"

"Sorry, that ain't gonna happen." Jenny appeared out of nowhere and pressed the button on the remote that she was holding. Immediately we were trapped together in a ray shield.

"Ya see, you were unlucky enough to stand together under mistletoe." Duncan pointed on something above our heads. There was a plant attached to the ceiling. "Now we cannot let you go until you kiss eachother."

"WHAT?" me and Sabine yelped at the same time. "NO WAY!"

"Ehehehe, sorreh boyo. No choice." Tavish chuckled while holding his bottle of Scrumpy.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" everyone gathered around us and started to shout.

I really wanted to disappear now. What was surprising that Kanan, Hera and Zeb were looking at us the way 'JUST DO IT!'. Well Kanan couldn't look, but I sensed that he wasn't against the idea.

"Umm, Sabine?" I looked at the mandalorian who was red as well.

"JUST DO IT!" all mercenaries suddenly shouted. "MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!"

Then I realized the truth.

They knew...

They knew it all along...

'Ah I'm gonna die anyway.' I gave up and hugged Sabine. Our lips met and the aplause from the crowd was only a whisper now. Mandalorian looked shocked at the beggining, but then she hugged me too.

"HAHAHA, GOOD BOY!" Dimitri grabbed us both and trapped in a bear hug. "Now the lettle baby rebels can be happy with us!"

"WE SHOULD DRINK FOR THAT!" Mat Mundy brought a few bottles of an unknown drink and, with the help of Solly, started to pour it to the glasses.

"TO BRIDGER AND HIS COMPLETELY BADASS GIRLFIREND: SABINE!" Duncan shouted and everyone cheered with him.

Dimitri held us in the air and brought to the table. We were sitting next to eachother now and after a moment, all Scouts started to bring plates with food. The smell was wonderful

"I knew it all along!" Bombinomicon appeared in front of us out of the green mist. "It was obvious!

"Umm thanks?" I tried not to blush anymore, but I felt that my cheeks were burning now.

"-And zhe patient woke up, his skeleton was missing, and the doctor was never heard all again!" Medic just finished a joke and everyone started laughing. "Heh, that's how I lost my medical licence..."

Now Hera, Kanan and Zeb were white on their faces.

"Ah don't ya worry, he's like that all the time." BLU engineer Ronald put a hand on my master's shoulder and chuckled.

Even Spy was present which surprised me. He was clearly against participating, but then I thought about the horrible things that Duncan, Jenny and Scott probably did to him. I almost felt bad for him.

We were all eating delicious dishes that were brought on the table. I must admit that Dimitri's cooking was wonderful. Drinks were also good, although I was feeling a bit dizzy after a few glasses.

"EVERYONE! STAND UP!" Solly let out an ear-piercing yell. "Now it is time to unpack the gifts! I want each and every one of them unpacked, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!?"

"YES!" all of us screamed.

"Well then, let's begin with our new love birds." he looked at us and then pulled out two gifts from under the tree. "Sabine Wren, this one is yours and that one belongs to you, Ezra Bridger."

I looked at my present covered in colorful paper and glitter. It was small, not bigger than Chopper's visor. I unpacked it and it revealed a green gemstone with... a loth-cat on it? There was also a note saying 'from Sabine'. Tears of joy started to fill my eyes as I squeezed the gemstone. Then it started to shine and a green phantom loth-cat appeared on my legs. It looked at me and made a super cute expression.

I looked at Sabine who was staring at me as well.

"So... do you like it?" she asked.

"I... love it. How about you?" I couldn't look her in the eyes from fear that she won't like it.

"It's... perfect." mandalorian smiled and Duncan along with Jenny (who were sitting at our sides) pushed us towards eachother. I never felt better in my life. I could just spend the rest of the day like that: me and Sabine hugging eachother.

Solly was reading out loud the next names and giving the gifts to certain people. Duncan got a new baseball, which was black and looked awesome. Jenny got a hat which looked kind of ridiculous on her, but I didn't say it out loud. Scott was wearing his new gloves which had numerous symbols on them.

William got blue grenades painted in this strange (christmas theme). Jane got a new black helmet with three silver stars on it. Now she was walking around giving orders.

RED Pyro got a ton of balloons which he was now turning into animals. BLU Pyro on the other hand was setting them on fire with his new lighter.

Tavish got a golden bottle of Scrumpy which he immediately tested. Niall got a golden sword and some of the mercs needed to take it away from him before he could kill someone. Tavi was now admiring her new helmet with horns. It looked cool on her.

Dell got a mini-sentry plushie and put it on the table next to his real mini-sentry. Ronald got a golden wrench that he already tested on RED Spy who didn't appreciate it most likely. Meanwhile Bell got a new and more comfortable Rancho Relaxo with additional storage on beer.

Dimitri got a lunchbox that exploded with sandwiches after he opened it. Duncan was laying on the floor and laughing so he was defianetely the one who made that. Mishka got a big, black bear plushie. He didn't let anyone get close to it and was hugging it all the time.

Medic got a head of the giant spider. It was rattling loudly, but he slapped it making it shut up. His BLU counterpart Erwin got a new load of syringes and insisted to test them immediately. Amanda got a second Übersaw and was now using it to cut food since she was told to test it on living beings later.

Mat got a jar with a... was that a bread monster inside of it? He was now teasing Spy with it who tried to stay as far away from him as possible. Jack got a new electric bow (the ones known from Clone Wars used by Nightsisters if you don't know which) He was kind of disappointed that there is no ammo to it because 'a professional will utilize his skills even with limited resources'. Hannah was now playing with her two knives that were about to replace her normal kukri. She seemed happy about it.

Spy, who was still grumbling about everything, got a big box of cigarettes. It was the only thing that was probably making him happy right now. Felix got a scanner that his RED counterpart was using before. Now he turned into one of these giant spiders and was scaring everyone. Amelie didn't get a big gift, but she was happy. Someone gave her glasses that looked pretty neat on her.

Gray Mann who was participating as well got a small and interactive robot toy. It had it's own AI though and already punched Dimitri in the face. Hera got a new pilot googles with an interactive HUD. Someone said that it can even be linked to the Ghost. Kanan got a mask of a loth-cat. Since he was blind, he couldn't see it, but we assured him that he looks amazing. Zeb got a load of glass jars. He looked at Matthew who just shrugged and went back to drinking. Chopper probably got a most terrifying gift of all. He got an attachable paint cannon. He obviously needed to test it on me, but for some reason I didn't mind that much.

"And now, ladies and gentelmen, it's time for me!" Solly grinned evily. He unwrapped the paper of the present and opened the box. It revealed an old-fashioned bucket. Solly seemed to be stunned for a moment and then whispered. "It's... perfect! This is how the president must feel all the time!" and after that he placed the bucket on his head and started laughing.

The time was passing and I started to feel sleepy. Suddenly I felt something on my shoulder. I looked and saw Sabine sleeping and resting her head on it.

'This day just keeps getting better and better.' I let go to my inner excitement. 'But... I'm tired... I'll just...'

Then everything went black.

 **No-one's POV**

"They are asleep." Hera pointed at Sabine and Ezra who were resting their heads on eachother.

"AWW! SO FRICKIN' CUTE!" Jenny let out something that was supposed to be a yelp and whisper at the same time. "Can I take a photo?"

"No. We give the tiny baby rebels time alone." Dimitri blocked her way. "We'll put them on the couch here."

Hera, with help of Zeb and Kanan, managed to settle both teens on the couch. Duncan ran away and soon came back with a blanket.

"Ah piss. Now we can't party!" Mat started to complain.

"Stop moaning like a girl, bushman!" Solly ordered. "Besides, I think you're just jealous of them. You'll never get a girl anyway."

"OI! Piss off, buckethead!" he shouted back, but then Dimitri stood in front of him. His shadow was covering the RED Sniper completely. "Uhh sorry, mate."

"I... will crush you if you will wake them up." he threatened. "Be nice. We can still party outside. Now go!"

Hera stayed with Ezra and Sabine for a while. She was a mother-like figure for them and needed to make sure that all of the pillows are fluffy enough. Then she kissed both of then in the forheads and left the room closing the door.

 **(Few days later) Kallus' POV**

I was stationed on Lothal for some time. During that time I was about to see the celebration of the New Year. There were going to be fireworks as always, but I had a feeling that this year will be different.

I took a little break from the work and just walked on the balcony of my room when a series of loud bangs could be heard. Then I noticed many colorful clouds and lights appearing in many parts of the Lothal's capital city. The explosions were coming from Imperial patrols or outposts.

'I guess the rebels are having fun now.' I thought. 'Let them have happy new year.'

And after that I went back to writting my reports.

 **A/N: Now we know to not mess with uncle Heavy/Dimitri or you will die a horrible and painful death. From now I start the sabezra plot . I am sorry again that it took so long. I'll try to redeem myself. Let me know what you think about this. I WISH YOU ALL HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017! Carry on!**

 **Bonker out!**


	12. Strike on Lothal 1 - Preparing to strike

**A/N: NO! I HAVEN'T ABANDONED THIS STORY! I AM BACK FROM THE GRAVE! Whew! Ok, so I know this story wasn't updated for a while. There were two reasons for that. First of all: School! My semester (in Poland) ends in two weeks and I have a crap ton of work to do. Second reason was a little lack of inspiration. With my head under stress of school, I couldn't think of anything. Even with your hints, I couldn't write anything interesting and have been rewritting this chapter a few times. I'm sorry if this chapter seems too rushed, but I really wanted to give it to you fast as you were demanding it :). For everyone (who were still waiting and didn't leave me), I thank you so much for your patience. I know that now I'm uploading chapters really slowly, but I try to do my best.**

 **Guest: Thanks a lot for that idea. I'm sorry I couldn't make it work sooner, but I hope you will like the result.**

 **Guest: Well I didn't exactly take my time to write this chapter in the way you would like to understand it. I was just busy, but after the crap ton of things I need to do now, I should be able to write more often. No promises though, I'm sorry.**

 **This chapter is inspired by an idea from the Guest nr1.**

 **The events from this chapter occur right after a little journey to Dathomir.**

 **That being said,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Atollon, Chopper base, Sabine's POV**

I just left the Kanan's room with relief. The darksaber is safe in there. I wouldn't take the responsibility to wield it. It's too much for me after what I've done to my people. I didn't tell anyone about it, even Ezra. But that was for his own safety.

I when I was about to walk out of the Ghost, I saw a Duncan running and giggling. On his heels Soldier was screaming with his shovel in the hand. He wasn't in the best mood for sure.

"I will punch all the crap outta your ass, COWARD!" Soldier yelled. "You defiled my holy american bucket with these googly eyes! Come here and fight like a MAN!"

Then I noticed that in his left hand he held the bucket that he got on this 'christmas', but now it had two eyes sticking in front of it tht were shaking with every step he made.

"OK..." I slowly said trying to not engage. "That's just weird."

"Hey! Sabine!" Soldier seemed to notice me. "Come and help me with that MAGGOT!"

"Uhh, I don't know..." I tried to get away from this somehow. "Maybe someone else?"

"You WLL help me get Duncan here or I WILL-" but he was interrupted by Dell's appearance.

"Now calm down, Soldier. There ain't no place for this kind of arguments." smaller man said. "I'll talk to Duncan later, but now it is time to share our plan with the Commander Sato."

"A plan?" I asked in surprise as there was no mention about any plan from the mercenaries.

"Yeah, go meet at the holotable and we'll explain." Dell replied pointing his hand at the right direction. "Just need a confirmation from one of our contacts."

'Wow, that must be big if they need contacts to that.' I assumed and followed the two men. Soldier was still grumbling something about 'maggots' and 'kids these days being immature'.

Smaller RED mercenary held a datapad in his hand and was reading something. From what I could see, it was a some sort of a map. But map of what?

Surprisingly all mercs were already waiting at the table. 25 of them was making it a bit hard to not bump into someone. I easily spotted Duncan who was now giggling with Jenny and both of them held their shotguns on their shoulders. Ezra, Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Rex and Chop were also present. Even Gray Mann joined the meeting. Finally Sato arrived.

"Mr. Conagher, why did you call this meeting?" he asked while putting his hands on the holotable.

"Well, I guess we've been working on a project that would deal a major hit to the Empire." Dell started and pressed some buttons on the datapad he held. The holotable showed Lothal capital city. "We don't have enough support to attack the imperial factory on Lothal, but there is another target that we might take out."

After he said that, a red dot appeared on the map. It was right on the...

"Imperial academy?" Ezra asked with disbelief. "Why attack it? We'll just waste resources."

"It's simple." Duncan started. "We attack the academy, the Imps will have their garrison weakened, won't train new bucketheads AND there are some assault walkers inside that won't blow up themselves."

"And from that moment these MAGGOTS will need to send soldiers from other planets to reach here." Soldier interrupted him with his usual oversized motivation. "And it will be easier to beat the CRAP OUT OF THEM while the transports fly alone."

I was impressed by such plan. Although getting on the surface would be hard, but they obviously had a solution to that.

"So why wait?" I asked. "We can strike now when they don't know about our plan yet."

"Nah, we can't do that until taking care of something else." RED Engineer shook his head.

"And that is?" Hera looked at him with suspiciousness. Dell pressed a few buttons on the holotable and the image changed into a small fleet of imperial transports. Their cargo defianetely had something to do with our plan.

"Imperials are transporting a group of workers to the academy to build additional level for training. We won't attack the civilians." he explained. "But because of the moles that we managed to plant into the imperial network, we found out that the workers aren't exactly friends with them. We can attack the transport, liberate them and steal some additional resources by the way. Then we can proceed to attacking Lothal."

Everyone was silent. It was a risky move, but we could gain new rebels, additional resources, take out a major imperial facility on Lothal and weaken the defences of the planet before major strike. I was defianetely in.

"Hmm, where do you plan to attack the transport?" Sato was obviously considering the plan right now.

"They are gonna fly through the asteroid field about 3 parsecs from Lothal to take a shortcut. It's not a large group and when we attack, Imperial Star Destroyers won't help them in these asteroids." Dell replied.

"Come on, I wanna bust some buckets." Zeb grinned from enthusiasm. "This plan is good and we can also hit the Empire directly on Lothal."

"Alright, the Ghost and two CR90 class corvettes will accompany you during this mission. Do what you can." Sato nodded after a few seconds of hesitation.

"YEAH!" the whole group cheered with me included. I needed a distraction after the Dathomir mission.

"Now LET'S MOVE PEOPLE!" Soldier yelled at us and pointed at the Ghost that was standing on the landing pad. We all either ran or walked towards it and I felt that we were getting even closer to retaking Lothal.

 **(later) Ezra's POV**

Hera was in the cockpit piloting and coordinating the other ships to move on the right positions so I was left with nothing to do. Everyone was spread on the whole ship trying to not bump into eachother. I decided to go somewhere quiet and where nobody is going to annoy me. Well except Duncan and Jenny.

I walked towards the door of the Sabine's room and knocked three times.

"Who's there?" I heard from the other side.

"Ezra. No it's not Duncan faking my voice." I tried to reassure her, but after a moment the door opened and revealed Sabine with a paint bomb in her hand.

"OK, so you're not him." she sighed in relief knowing that Duncan learned to imitate my voice pretty good and it started to be problematic. She signed her hand for me to come in. "So you're trying to get away from the noise too?"

"You could say that." I chuckled and we both sat on her bed. "But it's really nice that they take this fight seriously. And now we have an opportunity to make even bigger difference."

"Mhm..." Sabine nodded and then stood up walking towards her desk. She pulled out a piece of paper and came back. "I wanted to show you this. I've been working on that for a long time. What do you think?"

I took the painting. It showed me, her, Kanan, Hera, Chopper and Zeb together. Kanan and Hera were hugging and Chopper was in front of them letting out sparks of electricity. On the back there were mercenaries from the RED team which was probably because we met them first. Zeb was standing next to the RED Sniper Matthew, Soldier was saluting on the right, Pyro had a lighter in his hand and was sitting on the ground, Tavish held his grenade launcher and bottle of Scrumpy, Dell held a wrench on his shoulder smiling, Medic had his hands in a position that would only suggest that he is some kind of dark lord and was clearly laughing with that insane laugh and Spy was standing a bit farther on the left while smoking his cigarette. Dimitri was behind me and Sabine and was trapping us in a bear hug. Duncan on the other hand stood right next to us while laughing at us.

"I-I am at loss of words." I replied truthfully. "What's with Dimitri though?"

"Well, I kind of felt that he is like a big and funny uncle that you can always count on." Sabine said. "Don't you think that way too?"

I started to think about it and it actually made sense. Dimitri was being almost as protective as Hera, just in his original way which I really liked. For example when he threw Spy out of the room for smoking in a place where kids are.

"Yeah... I do." I smiled.

We started to hold our hands and it felt really good. The warmth of her hand was giving me a pleasant feelng as we were lying on bed. But that moment was suddenly destroyed by the door opening.

"Sorry to interrupt ya, it's not for jokin' now." Duncan walked in. "But Hera wanted to tell you that we're here and now it's time to start the operation."

"Wow, you didn't do that just for the sake of annoying us." I chuckled

"I would be glad if I were you, pal. Afterall I gave the idea of dat operation." he pointed out making me and Sabine look at eachother in surprise. "Now get your butts up. Dat transport won't stop itself."

We walked out of the room and took positions at the different turrets of the Ghost. I went up to the top so I could have a good view.

"Alright everyone. I'm turning off the power so they won't detect us." Hera announced through the speakers. "3, 2, 1, now." and with that last word, all of the systems went offline.

I was waiting on position and looking for the Imperial ships in this asteroid field. It started to get cold in here, but it wasn't that bad yet. I tried to use the Force to somehow detect our target. There was nothing at first, but then I sensed a few presences and they were moving fast. Too fast for the imperial transport ships.

'TIE fighters.' I thought instantly and wasn't mistaken. Our target revealed itself. It was three cargo ships, one light cruiser and about 12 TIE fighters as an escort.

"Uhh, that complicates things." I said out loud. "Hera! Do you see these TIEs?" I shouted down.

"Yes and it's our primary objective to eliminate them!" she shouted back. "Everyone, we attack in 10 seconds!"

On every second my heart was beating twice and I tightened my grip on the turret controls

"NOW!" Hera shouted and all the lights turned on as the Ghost flew towards the convoy. Two other rebel corvettes joined us quickly and now Imperials seemed to realize that we're here.

"Take out those fighters fast." Hera ordered through the comms and I obeyed her order without hesitation.

Two TIES flew past the ship trying to hit it. I quickly turned the turret towards them and returned fire, but TIEs had admirable speed and my shots were missing them. One of the pilots seemed to be too brave (read: stupid) and flew really close to us trying to hit our engines.

'Oh no you don't!' I grinned and started firing. My fifth shot got his wing and now a flaming TIE was flying towards an asteroid.

"Nice shot, Ezra." I heard Sabine through the comms as she was stationed on the front turret.

"Thanks, wanna competition?" I asked.

"You already lost." she replied and we started to shoot other TIEs. I quickly noticed that Sabine shot down one so we were even now. I started to feel nervous about my win when another TIE blew up in front of me. Fortunately it was Zeb shooting it down. He was stationed at the back turret that was built there to replace the Phantom's docking spot. Corvettes joined the fight and engaged the light cruiser. Two fighters were flying together and were getting ready to spray the Ghost with laser bolts. I wasn't going to let that happen. They came from behind and opened fire. I tried to hit at least one of them, but it was a bit hard when Hera was making some sick maneuvers with the ship.

"Come on! Come on!" I started to fire faster putting more pressure on the enemy pilots and suddenly one of my laser bolts hit the wing of the second TIE. It spinned a bit and then smashed into the first one creating a nice blue fireworks.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Sabine shouted. "It still counts as one!"

"No it doesn't!" I giggled. She managed to take out one more fighter, but corvettes took care of the rest and now only the light cruiser was standing on our way. It's cannons were strong and we didn't want any of them to hit us.

"Alright, prepare for a run." Hera announced. "Aim for the bridge!"

"Got it!" me and Sabine said in perfect unison as the Ghost flew towards the enemy ship. I started to spray it's hull with laser bolts to at least weaken its shields. Unfortunately it didn't have any effect.

"Aww crap." I groaned as Hera was preparing for another run.

"Look, the corvettes took down its shields!" Sabine noticed that our friends were now dealing damage directly to the hull of the light cruiser.

"Fire everything you've got, kids!" Zeb shouted and we obeyed without a second thought. After a few seconds the cruiser blew up leaving the rest of the convoy unprotected.

"Yo Bridger! Come down here!" I heard Duncan from the bottom. "This is where the REAL fun is startin'."

I slid down by the ladder and gathered at the left airlock where the others were waiting.

"Heavies with Medics go first. They'll give us cover." Dell ordered and the formation has changed.

"We will crush lettle bad baby men and free lettle good baby men." Dimitri stated using his simple way of speaking Basic.

"I am fully charged!" Medic informed. "Get ready!"

We waited for the airlock to open and already heard stormtroopers gathering on the other side.

"Opening airlock in 3, 2, 1, NOW!" Hera counted down and we went inside with Heavies on the front.

"Open fire! Open fire!" we heard stormtroopers scream just before being filled with bullets.

"AHAHAHAHA! RUN RUN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Dimitri laughed as his minigun was putting down any enemies on his way. His BLU counterpart Mishka had the same enthusiasm and both of them were creating an unbreakable wall of doom and death. Soon there was nothing but bodies in front of us.

"Now we need to find the workers." I stated as this was the reason we were there.

"Alright, they should be-" Sabine couldn't finish as our comms suddenly sounded with Hera's voice.

"Uhh, you should hurry up. The imperial safety protocol orders self-destruction after the hostiles enter the ship." she said.

"So we're gonna go and stop it." Duncan replied. "Just guide us to the bridge and I'll BONK that idea out of their heads."

"Did you forget about us?" Jenny and Scott asked me with irritation.

"Alright, the plan is: you go stop the self-destruction and we go get the workers." I cut the chatter. "Now let's move!"

Surprisingly everyone agreed and we headed towards our destinations.

Me and Kanan were on the front now to quickly take out the remaining stormtroopers that would like to stop us. We just turned to the left when I saw a group of bucketheads realizing that we're here.

"Hey! Stop!" one of them shouted.

"I'd really like to, but we're in such a hurry." I grinned and pushed them at the walls of the ship knocking them out. "So where are the workers now?"

"They were probably moved to the cargo bay after the attack started." Kanan replied.

"And where is that?" Sabine asked.

"Wait!" I put my hand up making the others stop as I sensed something. "They are close. I can sense them. To the right!"

We ran through the next hallway and the signatures of the imperial workers were getting stronger and stronger with each meter passed. My heart was beating faster as the running was making me tired.

Then we stood in front of a door which was probably the way to get to our objective. It was closed though, but before me and Kanan could do anything about it, all Soldiers fired their rockets at the entrance while yelling 'Screamin' Eagles!'

"OK..." I didn't know how to act in this situation, but stepped inside. The explosions created a big smoke clouds in front of us so it was hard to see. Something was not right here though and I could sense it. It was too quiet

"Hello?" Sabine shouted through the smoke. "Is anyone there?"

"Don't come closer!" that was clearly a voice of a buckethead, but it was almost childish, like if the soldiers were very young. We finally went out of the smoke and saw something that made us stop instantly.

A group of stormtroopers were holding the civilians in front of them like the living shields with blasters pointed at their heads.

"Oh crap." was my only comment to this.

 **(Meanwhile) Duncan's POV**

Me, Jenny and Scott were following Hera's instructions to get to the bridge. It wasn't easy though, because the imperial ships were built like a giant frickin' maze. I was slowly getting tired of this.

"Now turn left and then right. You should have a big door in front of you after that. It's the bridge." Hera gave us the last instructions.

"There is no giant door." Scott joked and then recieved a punch to the crotch from Jenny.

"Shut up!" she looked at him with annoyance. "You could save such jokesfor the Imps. They'd die from the cringe."

"Both of you stop!" I let out something that was supposed to be a combination of a scream and a whisper. "There is the bridge." I pointed on the door.

"OK, so what do we do?" Jenny asked. "We don't just go in and kill the guards, do we?"

"That's precisely what we're gonna do." I grinned and held my scatterguns closely. "Just have fun, but not for long."

"Oh yeah, I like that." Scott's face expression defianetely showed that he had some sort of evil plan.

We stood by the door and I shot the console responsible for it's system making it open. On the other side I saw a bunch of terrified officers and guards looking at us.

"PIE WARFARE!" Scott suddenly jumped into the air with a pie in his hand. Then he threw it at the captain of the ship who did't expect such reacton.

We took out the remaining guards leaving only officers, and then looked at him with surprised expressions.

"Are you serious?" I asked him with disbelief. "You could've traumatized them."

"Ahem! Boys we still have work to do here." Jenny interrupted us and looked at the officers. One of them took a pistol from a dead stormtrooper and pointed it at us.

"S-Stand back!" he shouted with a clear panic in his voice. "Or I'll shoot!"

We didn't mind him and when we started to walk towards the ship's captain, Jenny shot the weapon out of his hand.

"Hello captain!" I waved to the older man who still had a pie on his face. "It was so rude of you to turn on self-destruction sequence with us still aboard. Would you mind turning it off?"

"Yes I would, and even if I'd want to turn it off, it can't be done." Captain grumbled with satisfaction while trying to clean his face.

"So at least tell us where is the button responsible for that." Scott asked. "I mean from what you say, we're gonna die either way."

Older man didn't say anything, but pointed a red button on a control panel. I already knew what to do and if it wouldn't work, then we would have a real problem.

"Don't even try anything." Captain said after cleaning half of his face by now. "There is no way for you to deactivate-" but he was interrupted by me shooting the whole pistol magazine into that button. A few sparks appeared, but except of that It was good.

"Self-destruction sequence - deactivated. Try to reactivate the main reactor. If it doesn't work, you are on your own." A female synthetic voice spoke through the speakers.

"Oh, it worked!" I teased the shocked captain, high-fived Jenny and Scott and then walked off the bridge leaving the shocked officers by themselves.

 **Ezra's POV**

We were in a tough spot right now. The stormtroopers had hostages and if we would shoot one, the rest could still kill them.

"Stay away!" one of them held his gun closely to the head of the worker. I could sense the overwhelming fear coming from him. Maybe we could use it to get out of this.

"No need for hostility. We can solve this peacefully." I held my hand in reassuring gesture. "Just let the workers go and we are out of here."

"N-No, we'll all die on this ship!" now I could hear a clear panic in his voice. Suddenly I heard a familiar cocky voice in my comm.

"Yo Bridger! We took care for dat self-destruction system." Duncan spoke. "Get these workers and we're outta here!"

"There are some complications." Kanan saved me from explaining "But you can already head back to the Ghost."

"Ahh you always screw somethin' up. Anyway, make it quick." he informed. " A Star Destroyer tries to get to us through the asteroids"

"Got it!" I nodded and ended the transmission. Now the fear from the stormtroopers was really strong.

"We're dead." one of them spoke."

"Stop shitting your pants boy." Dell looked at him with pity. "We won't kill ya, just give us the civilians and we're outta here."

"Help us!" one of the workers managed to say as one of the troopers was holding his throat.

"Yeah, and the Empire will execute us for that." another stormtrooper spoke. I started to feel bad for them. They were obviously really young and their training was probably been quickened.

"Then how about you join us?" I asked them. "I mean there is no other option for you. We can give you protection and you can fight your old bosses."

Everyone looked at me in surprise. I learned the hard way that they didn't like me being too trustful. But their face expressions slowly turned into agreement. Even Zeb started to nod his head slowly.

"Are... you serious?" stormtroopers asked with clear hope in their voices.

"Everyone who wants to fight the Empire is welcome in the rebellion." Kanan said. "If you want to help, we'll take it."

After a while that felt like minutes, stormtroopers released the hostages. I could hear most of them sigh in relief as they walked towards us.

"I never liked being in the Empire." one of them said. "The officers are too strict."

"Well then prove your hate and go with us! We will beat the CRAP out of them" Soldier yelled at them. "For AMERICAAAA!"

"Don't mind him, he's a bit crazy." Matthew whispered to them while adjusting his sniper rife.

"Hera? We have the workers." I opened the channel to the Ghost. "The corvettes can get them along with a few defector stormtroopers that decided to join us."

"Defector stormtroopers? That doesn't happen very often." she sounded surprised. "Are you sure that they can be trusted? I mean they are always being trained to trust Empire completely."

"Don't worry, I can sense that they are telling the truth. Besides they are very young and their training was obviously rushed." I explained. "We're heading back. Is Duncan and the rest with you?"

"Yes, they came like a minute ago and are already annoying me." Hera groaned.

"Hey, that's him who gave the idea for this operation, you know?" I tried to surprise her somehow.

"Really? Ok nevermind, just get here fast. Star Destroyers are slowy moving towards us, though asteroids slow them down." she informed me before ending the transmission.

"Alright, Zeb you go with the civilians and stormtroopers. Just to be sure that they don't try anything." I started to give orders, even if I wasn't in charge of this mission. "The rest goes back to the Ghost."

Suddenly Dell and other mercenaries started laughing.

"Ahaha, you're slowly getting it boy." he nodded his head between the chuckles. "You heard Bridger! Go!"

Then I felt a warm feeling inside. Sabine looked at me and seemed to notice that something is different.

"Are you ok?"

"It just feels good to be leader again and that the others respect me." I replied truthfully. "Of course Duncan will still tease me for everything."

"On that we can agree." she smiled and gave me a quick kiss to the cheek which motivated me instantly. "Now let's go."

Zeb took his group towards the second corvette that docked to the cargo ship, while we went our way. Fortunately no other stormtrooper groups were holding us back as we were getting closer to the Ghost. Scott and Jenny were waiting for us at the airlock. They didn't look too happy.

"What da hell took you so long?" female scout asked us. "We've got two more Star destroyers heading towards us! We should be outta here like RIGHT FRICKIN' NOW!"

"What?" I couldn't belive that the Empire was so desperate to get us for only one transport convoy.

"Don't 'WHAT?' me! Hera wants you all on da ship!" she shouted and gave us a sign to get in fast. After a few seconds we were all on positions and I settled in my top turret position. My hands quickly went towards the controls of the guns and I was ready for a swarm of TIEs that was approaching.

"Alright, everyone is onboard, we can get out of here!" Hera announced. "Hang on! We need to get out of this asteroid field!"

"Just make it quick Hera!" I heard Kanan from the bottom. Even if he was blind now, I bet he could sense that our situation was at least desperate.

I turned my turret towards the swarm of enemy fighters and already knew that I don't need to aim to shoot someone. So I started shooting. Three TIEs were taken out first, byt then Hera made a sick maneuver making my stomach jump out of my body along with my liver and lungs. I saw asteroids passing just in front of my face and if I didn't know that the ship is in good hands, I'd faint. Although I didn't feel any better as for every TIE I blew up, Star Destroyers were sending four. It wasn't really motivating.

"Hera?" I started to panic as a few smaller asteroids hit the hull of the Ghost.

"I got this!" she said with pure determination in her voice. "Our support almost got out, but they are being chased by TIEs! We need to help them before we leave!"

'Of course!' I thought and prepared to shoot some more fighters.

We flew past a big rock and noticed our target. Hera was right. Our two corvettes were taking heavy fire and I was afraid that it won't hold for long enough especially within the asteroid field. We flew behind the TIEs to get a better view. Me and Sabine opened fire trying to provide cover for our allies.

Suddenly all fighters broke off and flew back towards their Star Destroyers. It was strange, but we couldn't refuse such mercy, especially now.

"We have an opening. Jump into hyperspace NOW!" Hera ordered and a familiar blue tunnel formed in front of me as we entered lightspeed. I let out a sigh of relief and now I was almost lying on the seat instead of sitting on it. But I could feel that something with these retreating fighters was wrong. Just didn't know what...

 **(Meanwhile on the Imperial Star Destroyer) No-one's POV**

Everyone was silent.

Admiral ordered to back off from the attack when they had the rebels almost destroyed. Although no one dared to oppose the Grand Admiral. All of the crewmen knew that the Admiral can be ruthless if angry.

Meanwhile Thrawn himself was standing on the bridge watching as his TIE fighters were coming back. He may have lost one convoy, but it was obvious that the rebels will return and not only once. And he was going to wait for them.

"Grand Admiral, are you sure that letting the rebels escape was a good move?" Governor Price slowly approached the Chiss from behind. "We could have destroyed them."

"And what would we achieve by that?" he asked her still not turning around. "We would have eliminated one of the most skilled operatives of this one rebel cell, but we need to focus on destroying the whole rebellion." he stopped for a moment trying to put the pieces of the mystery together in his head. "The rebels are bonded to Lothal and they will be coming back. We must make them feel that they can do more than they should and then destroy more forces at once. Maybe even find something about other rebel cells."

"But without these workers, we can't build an additional training space in our academy on Lothal." Price pointed out. "We will have to recruit less volounteers and the training process will be longer."

"Don't worry, Governor. The rebels will come to us. We don't need to overextend if we just need to wait." an evil grin appeared on Thrawn's face. "They will come and we will be waiting for them."

 **A/N: I am again so sorry that it took longer than it should. So this chapter will have a continuation that will hopefully take me less time to write. After the last exams, I should have more than enough time to write. If you feel that the chapter is a bit rushed, just let me know and I'll try to edit it while still working on the new one. Thank you for your patience. Carry on!**

 **Bonker out!**


	13. Strike on Lothal 2 - School in flames

**A/N: Alright, so I'm done with my finals for now and I can write a bit for you. Previous week was very stressful for me and writting is now a big relax from what was happening. I like that you all stay with me even if I'm out for some time.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Guest: I actually thought about putting Cad Bane into story. As for Ventress... she's dead. Like the Sith didn't have Respawn technology or Medic's medigun, so... yeah. But Cad Bane is a good idea. I just need to think were should I put him.**

 **MafiStory: YES! I saw that trailer! AND IT WAS AWESOME! The favourite part was when Maul met Obi-Wan. I really want Obi to kick Maul's ass so hard that he won't be resurrected in any way. That dumb son-of-a-bitch survived being cut in half, destroyed legs (in the clone wars), tortures of Palpatine and then he escaped with knowledge where our lovely master jedi is. OBI-WAN! DECAPITATED THAT GUY! CUT HIM INTO MILLION PIECES SO THAT HE WON'T STAND UP! (Also, thanks for the idea)**

 **keys of fate: OH YOU HAVE RETURNED! I really thought that you left me for good, but I'm happy that you're back. And yes. The only decent drink, the power of all Scouts, the almighty BONK! deserves a chapter. Thank you for the idea.**

 **That being done,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Atollon, Chopper Base, No-one's POV**

Three days have passed since the attack on the Imperial convoy. From that moment Chopper base was more active than never. All rebels knew that this won't be a major strike that they have planned, but it might be as important. The liberated workers proved to be extremely helpful in building a special task force consisting of Commando droids based on their clone wars equivalents, and improved Spybots.

Mercenaries weren't less busy. Almost all of them spent the last three days practicing or upgrading their weapons. They were also training new line of Gray Mann's robots. Everyone was only waiting for the order to attack.

And the order came.

Everyone who was part of the 'Operation - Burning School' went to the designated ships for transport to Lothal. This attack was going to be a turning point in the Civil War, both for the Rebellion and the Empire.

 **Ghost, En-route to Lothal, Ezra's POV**

This was it. I didn't imagine my return to home like that. But now we were going to make a difference. Give people of Lothal hope that they need to fight the Empire. But will that be enough?

I sat in my room playing with my ghostly loth-cat that Sabine gave me. There was nothing to do because others were preparing for the mission as well.

But then my comm started beeping rapidly letting me know that someone was calling me. It was obviously Duncan. And he looked really happy.

"Yo, are you ready to kick some buckethead butts?" he asked while holding his bat on the arm and playing with the baseball in the other hand.

"Yeah, I cannot be more ready." I replied truthfully. "How about you?"

"Well I'm ready. Bucket'o'bolts is really impatient though. He has a really strong desire to punch someone in the face." he told me shaking his head.

I chuckled loudly. Bucket'o'bolts was one of the Scoutbots that had a malfunction with uploading its loyalty program. It gained awarness and when Dell called him 'What a dumb bucket'o'bolts' he started to use that name and refused to change it under any circumstances. He was like a bit slower, metallic and equally annoying version of Duncan.

"At least he will be able to unleash his wraith on stormtroopers and they won't like it at all." I pointed out. "And we'll need his distraction capabilities to lure the Imperials out of the Academy."

"Hey, did you forget about ME?" he tried to seem outraged . "I am the MASTER of distractions!"

That was a statement I couldn't argue with. Our plan was simple: Scouts were going to lure most of the troops out of the academy and drag them into a close-quarter fight between the buildings, preventing the walkers to pursue them. Then the Soldiers would attack them and make the Imperials send more. Spies would give false reports to encourage deploying more squads while sometimes eliminating smaller groups of enemies. We would repeat the cycle until there would be enough troops lured out for us, Demomans and Pyros to get inside using different entrances, and overload the main reactor while Engies and Snipers would cover our backs. After that we would escape with our ships as Heavies and Medics would clear the path.

Although I had a strong feeling that something is gonna go horribly wrong. Just didn't know what.

"Bridger. Hey Bridger!" Duncan pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked at me and he made a relieved expression. "Finally! We're almost there. Get Kanan and together provide us cover with the Force."

"On it!" I ended the transmission and stood up from my bed. The ghostly loth-cat jumped off my knees and fell asleep on the pillow. He looked so cute I even thought about staying here. But there were other more important things to do.

I walked out of my room and headed towards Kanan's.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"Come in." I heard from the other side and quickly obeyed.

Kanan was during one of his meditation sessions and the Jedi holocron was levitating in front of him. I got used to not interrupting this process, but the operation was more important.

"Uhh Kanan, it's time for us to provide Force cover." I started still feeling uncomfortable. "We're almost there."

"Alright, let's not make them waiting for us." he nodded and stood up while the holocron floated back to the cabinet of his bed. Then he looked at me. "Feeling OK?"

"It's just..." I tried to find good words for that as lying to Kanan was not only pointless, but also very irritating for my master. "I didn't imagine my return to home like this."

"Heh, well I didn't think that we will be going back to Lothal before the big attack either." he said and we both left the room. "Come on, we need to give them that cover."

The process of giving cover was actually really simple. It didn't hide us from scanners or other stuff like that, but it was rather disrupting light around the ships making them harder to see or easier to mistake with a star, so basically affecting organics.

Hera was in the cockpit along with Chopper, who seemed grumpy as always. He connected himself to the terminal and started grunting from unknown reason. Kanan and I sat on the chairs and let the Force flow through us. Hera didn't need to say when we left the hyperspace as we could feel it. When it happened I reached to the Force and started to gather it around the Ghost and other ships that were near. I could feel the way it was changing and bending the light around the vessels.

Then I felt a few big ships surrounded by a swarm of smaller ones. They seemed to be far away and I knew these belonged to the Empire. I tried to maximize the effectiveness of the 'Force jammer' as much as I could as we were passing them.

"Not bad. At least I don't need to do everything myself this time." I heard Kanan in my mind.

"Ha ha, very funny." I replied trying to remain focused.

After a moment I couldn't feel the Imperial vessels anymore and opened my eyes. We were in the Lothal's atmosphere flying above the big golden plains of the planet. This view was so familiar and lovely I needed to hold my tears.

"Alright, I'll drop you here and you need to get to the city on your own." Hera interrupted my thoughts. "Be careful out there."

"We'll try." I chuckled and headed towards the hangar along with Kanan.

Sabine and Zeb were already outside waving at us to come down. I quickly jumped on the ground and felt the familiar smell of the Lothal's air.

"Listen up ladies!" Soldier suddenly appeared behind me and screamed in my ear. "We are here to prove that the Imperial MAGGOTS that their asses cannot stop the American boot! DID I STUTTER!?"

"NO!" all of us said in perfect unison as we knew that denying Soldier's opinion was going to have painful consequences.

I just hoped that they are more painful that what we were going to experience soon.

 **1 hour later, Lothal, Capital city, Duncan's POV**

Me and my Scout team quickly ran into the city and positioned ourselves on the very big mall to keep us undetected. There was 12 of us in total: 3 living scouts - Me, Jenny and Scott, and 9 robotic scouts including Bucket'o'bolts. We had some problems with keeping him quiet, but fortunately I stole one of the Spy's sappers just in case.

"Alright, all teams check in." I heard Kanan's voice through the comms. "The Spectre team is in position at the back entrance."

"Bucket team ready for ass whooping." Solly reported.

"BONK! team ready." I said.

"Ahh fine... buttsecks team ready." Spy moaned as he wasn't really happy from the team name that we gave his group.

"Wrench team set up and ready for makin' bacon." Dell reported.

"Jarate team ready just above you." Mat chuckled. "These wankers won't see it comin'.

"Mmph hur fur ruff mmph." one of the Pyros spoke.

"Ehhhhehe Sssscrumpeeeeeh team reeeeaa-*burp*" Tavish quickly let us know that his team is ready.

"Uber team ready. Doktor, let's crush these lettle baby men." Dimitri laughed in his very low voice.

"Ja." Medic nodded and all comms went silent.

It was about 10 seconds, but it felt like a minute. I could see the other scouts behind me waiting impatiently for the order to attack. We already had a tactic ready.

"OK team BONK! you can start." Kanan said and all of us grinned evily. Even the robotic Scouts were looking a bit more... devilish now.

"Ooooh yeah. Dat's gonna be good!" Bucket'o'bolts started to shake from enthusiasm.

"The show is yours for now, pal." I nodded my head at him and he jumped down heading towards the patrol of stormtroopers. We were silently following him by jumping from one building to another.

"Hi, I am Bucket'o'bolts!" our Scoutbot waved his hand at the bucketheads in friendly gesture. After a second he drew his bat and pointed it at them. "And YOU SUCK!"

With that words one of the stormtroopers was sent flying like 20 meters above the ground. His friends were staring at him for a moment and then came back to their senses.

"Get that pile of scrap!" one of them shouted and started shooting. He didn't do that for long as the rest of us jumped off the building. I landed on one of the poor troopers and blew up his head with my scattergun.

"Now let's get da other patrols!" I ordered and the whole team ran towards the main street. There was an Imperial armored transport on patrol and it would look perfect in flames. "Yo, who gets da pilot first has one can of BONK! from me!"

That was it. Scott and Jenny immediately ran towards the transport's entrance with other Scoutbots on their heels. Meanwhile Bucket'o'bolts took another route. He jumped on the vehicle's front and pointed his scattergun at the window. After shooting out the whole mag, he pulled out his pistol and destroyed the armored window along with the pilot's head.

"Hey! That's cheatin'!" the others started to get angry.

"You should better look behind ya... or well that's your choice." I sighed pointing at two AT-DP walkers headin' our way. Seeing my teammates preparing their weapons, I quickly stopped them. "Nah, that's the job of Solly's team! Let's get outta here!"

Fortunately they listened and the moment we ran into a smaller alley, walker's head exploded and the rest fell on the ground. On the top of the wreckage was Solly holding a cup of tea in the left hand and his rocket launcher in the right.

"Mmm I love the smell of the kicked ass in the morning." he whispered. The other walker turned towards him ready to fire, but it was quickly destroyed by Solly's squadmates. Jane opened the hatch of the second walker and pulled out two scared pilots.

"C'mere, cupcakes!" she giggled and smashed their heads together sealing their fate as dead. "And I was hoping for some challenge!"

"Now don't ya get too cocky!" I warned her and pointed at the sky. "Dat frickin' blue freak is still up there."

"Then his ass will be probed by my boot!" she cracked her knuckles with pleasure.

'I'd like to be as sure as you are.' I sighed and ran with my team to annoy other patrols.

 **(Meanwhile) Lothal's orbit, Thrawn's destroyer, No-one's POV**

All of the soldiers and officers were incredibly surprised that the Grand Admiral is just watching as the rebels are destroying the Imperial forces on the surface of Lothal. Some of them even thought about slapping the admiral in the face and tell him to deploy troops. No one has volounteered to do that though.

Thrawn himself was at the holotable studying the progress of rebel forces. He watched closely as the Imperial walkers were quickly eliminated by rocketjumping Soldiers and Soldierbots, while the team of Scouts was harrasing the lonely stormtrooper patrols.

Suddenly Governor Price entered the room. She wasn't happy about the fact that rebels were running on her planet without any fear.

"Grand Admiral, why are you letting these rebels destroy my garrison on Lothal? They'll soon destroy it completely!" she asked him with anger in her voice. "We should send reinforcements immediately!"

"Patience, Governor." Thrawn raised his hand in reassuring gesture. "The rebels have attacked the transport containing workers. These workers were supposed to upgrade our Academy to be more effective in training new recruits. Now they are trying to lure out its garrison and when it will be left unprotected, they'll probably strike."

"Shouldn't we mobilize our air forces to deal with them?" Price wasn't convinced.

"Do you want the people of Lothal to think that you are a heartless murderer, Governor?" chiss admiral asked her while looking her deeply into the eyes. "That you are willing to kill innocent people to achieve your goals?"

She fell silent. Thrawn was right in many things. Using the aircraft could endanger the civilians living in the city. If some of them died in attack because of that order, the public opinion on the Empire could worsen. Rebels already started to fight Imperial propaganda and gained many allies. She could not let more join the Rebellion.

"Alright, but what's the plan?" she sighed.

"First of all we need to know how many rebels are here and how we can counter them." Admiral spoke silently. "I noticed that this group is divided into... classes using different weapons. Information is power that we need to obtain right now. I'll send the probe droids to search the city for rebel activity, but first-"

He was interrupted by Agent Kallus entering the room.

"Grand Admiral, the elite sniper unit you've ordered to deploy has gone dark. They haven't send any distress calls before. Someone is eliminating our forces before they can engage the enemy!" he reported.

Thrawn had a thoughtful look on his face. He stayed silent for a few seconds as his brain was analysing this intriguing phenomenon.

"There are few posibilities for what it was." he finally spoke. "I want a scan of the rooftops in the city. Also send the message to all batallions to be extremely careful and check the surroundings. It is either a formidable sniper or a very skilled assassin." then he turned to Kallus. "And you, Agent, prepare for . We'll go down soon. I want to investigate these vanishing squads."

And with that both of them left the room in silence, leaving Governor Price alone.

 **(10 minutes later), On the ground, back entrance to the Academy, Ezra's POV**

It was going pretty well for now. Almost every walker from the base was deployed to kill the mercenaries. Now we were waiting for the last two to leave the hangar.

"Oi, fellas!" Mat shouted through comms. "The last two *BANG* walkers just left the hangar. There won't be a better opportunity so go and give them hell!"

"Copy Mat, we're on our way!" I anwsered him and all of us gathered at the back entrance.

"Just don't die! If you will, I'll piss on your graves!" he warned us making everyone chuckle. Well except Kanan who just groaned.

"Alright, other teams reported ready. We're going in." my master said. We positioned ourselves at the both sides of the door. Kanan pulled out his lightsaber and I did the same. In the same moment we ignited our blades and started cutting out the entrance for the others.

I could already hear panicking stormtroopers from the other side. Their fear was so strong I started to feel headache. As the cutting process was coming to an end, I gathered the Force in my hand and pushed the piece of door forward. A few groans indicated that the projectile must've met a resistance.

Kanan and I went in first to see stormtroopers lying unconcious on the ground. It was only three of them and all in the same place - under a metal piece of door.

"The reactor is this way!" Sabine pointed on the corridor on the left. "The others should already be deep inside the Academy."

"Well then let's not keep them waiting! I wanna crush some buckets." Zeb grinned evily.

We kept running through the facility as Sabine kept giving us directions. From time to time a group of stormtroopers was bumping into us which then wasn't ending well for them. We needed to keep Zeb far from the bodies. He had a strong desire to smash their helmets together which then resulted in blood spilled everywhere.

As we fought a fifth group in a row, a few explosions came from behind them. After a moment 3 stormtroopers were sent into the air. Smoke filled the corridor, but I could see a familiar figure through it that was holding an equally familiar bottle.

"EHEHEHEHAHA! They're gonna bury what's left of you in a SOUP CAN!" Tavish stepped out of the smoke while laughing like a drunk scot he is. Behind him there were Demobots and both of his counterparts - Niall and Tavi.

"Hey, you should have left something for us as well!" Sabine looked at him with pure irritation, though she was still wearing her helmet.

"I don't need yer help y'know." he chuckled between the burps. "They didn't see that one comin'."

"Where are Pyros?" Kanan interrupted this pointless but funny conversation.

"Smokeys are almost *BURP* at the reactor." Tavish explained. "We saw them once storming through the main hangar. The view was brilliant, but lacked beautiful explosions."

"Well then I suppose we go together." I said and pulled out my blaster pistol. "Sabine, where should we go now?"

"The elevator near us should get us down to the reactor." mandalorian replied. "Although it has permament security so it might be harder than what we were facing until now."

"Great, I'll finally get some real action." Zeb made an evil face expression and our big group followed Sabine's directions.

As she said there was indeed an elevator just around the corner and it was big enough for all of us to fit in. We walked inside and clicked the '-20' button. They must have had this reactor REALLY deep underground.

"Ahh come on!" Tavi moaned seemingly for no reason.

"I know the elevator is a bit too small." Kanan seemingly tried to stop the discussion before it even began.

"Nah, it's just that in our dimension they had elevator music." female Demoman explained. "Here it's completely boring."

"The Empire itself is boring." I commented, but no one had an opportunity to respond on it as the elevator door opened.

And the place looked like hell itself. Fire was everywhere. Walls had a huge signs of burning. Smoke could be felt in the air and bodies were lying almost everywhere on the floor. We quietly proceeded forward and heard some screams ahead. Everyone immediately drew their weapons as the sounds of agony were getting louder.

"HELP MEEEEE! THESE ARE MONSTERS!" someone screamed in fear. We peaked out of our cover and everything was clear for us now.

"Sabine?" I felt uncomfortable with looking at what was happening in front of my eyes. "How many of these elevators to the reactor are in this facility?"

"Uhh two actually." she anwsered, but didn't look at me as she was equally surprised and disturbed by what was in front of us.

And what was in front of us were the Pyros. One Pyrobot was chasing two Imperial officers that were running for their lives from a mechanic version of their favourite pyromaniac. Another one was making a sausage on a burning pile of bodies. As much as this was disturbing, the sausage looked pretty good though. Three other Pyrobots were constantly airblasting two poor stomtroopers that couldn't get on the ground. And the RED Pyro himself/herself/itself was playing badminton with his BLU counterpart using a stormtrooper helmet (with his head still inside) as the shuttlecock.

"OI! YE BLOODY TRAITORS!" Tavish seemed outraged and drew his sword. "YE PROMISED TO LEAVE SOME GUYS FOR US! I NEED TO FEED EYELANDER SOMEHOW! GAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

That being said he ran in the fight, hungry for heads, with his fellow Demomans behind him.

"What is going on?" Kanan asked suddenly. But then I realized that he's blind. "What are they doing?"

"You are lucky to not be able to see what's going on here." Zeb told my master and put his hand on the Jedi's arm. "I lost apetite for busting buckets. And I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Hold it for the Imperials." I said. "Our bodies will be liquified."

"Mmph Mmph!" RED Pyro appeared in front of us making everyone flinch in surprise. Then he trapped all of us (even Zeb) in a bear hug.

"Oh by the Mandalore." Sabine moaned in pain. "I prefer when Zeb does that."

"Hey, what about me?" I let out after a desperate attempt to get air into my lungs. "I feel highly offended!"

"Gah! You don't do it often enough to be judged." she gasped.

Finally Kanan used the Force to liberate us from the bear hug. Just in time as the Demomans and Pyros just cleared the area from remaining Imperials. Apart from burning bodies and blood everywhere, the room looked peaceful.

"Alright, let's make that reactor explode." my master brought us back to reality. RED Pyro mumbled something with disappointment, but gave up on hugging. We apporached the terminal that most likely controlled reactor's systems.

'Let's hope we'll escape before it blows up.' I thought and went to help Sabine with the terminal.

 **(Meanwhile) On the surface, Spy's POV**

Operation was proceeding as planned so far. My team was silently manipulating the battlefield, sending false reports through the helmets of fallen stormtroopers. At one point we even quickly eliminated an 'elite' team of snipers.

"Amateurs." I grumbled and threw the remainings of my cigarette on their corpses. "And I hoped for some challenge."

"We should get moving, Spy." Amelie put a hand on my arm. "There is a group of Imperial transports closing in."

"Then we will wait for them. No need to kill, but to gather information." I said and turned towards the Spybots. "Cloak and hide in the alleys."

Just in time as three Imperial transports appeared from the clouds. They slowly landed next to the dead snipers and finally a familiar figure stepped out escorted by two stormtroopers with flamethrowers. Blue-skinned admiral responsible for our problems in fighting the Empire.

Even though I ordered to not engage the Imperials, I had strong desire to stab him in the back or put a hole in his head. But I knew it wouldn't be that easy as he looked like someone prepared for anything. And both of his guards had flamethrowers.

Meanwhile the admiral apporached one of the dead snipers. He touched his helmet and studied a hole from a bullet I put in the head of this trooper.

"Not a blaster bolt killed that soldier." He said quietly so I barely heard it. "Stay on your guard. I think we'll have a visitor soon."

"Grand Admiral Thrawn! One of our probe droids spotted a group of rebels on the north from the Academy!" One of the soldiers approached the admiral. "They are heavily armed and might be a problem for our infantry."

My heart just skipped. Our Heavies and Medics were waiting for us on the north. If the Imperials would take them out, escaping Lothal would be a lot harder. But I couldn't just decloak and start talking. This Thrawn would notice the change. Only thing I could do was to warn the Uber team.

"Dimitrji, it's Spy. Are you there?" I opened the channel to the Uber team.

"Da, what iz it?" Russian replied with his native accent.

"You are going to have company soon. Be prepared for a LOT of enemies heading your way." I said and heard a grumble from the other side. "I'll try to get my team to your position as soon as I can and maybe take others along."

"Da. We will crush them." He nodded. "Medic! Get ready! Lettle baby men are coming."

After that the connection cut off. Meanwhile three shuttles, that brought Thrawn here, took off with the admiral on board and probably headed towards Heavies and Medics. Now all of us needed to work together to get out of Lothal.

"Alright we need to move to the north." I decloaked and turned towards my team of Spies. "If our ride is gone, we're going down with it."

"We won't get there on time! There has to be another way to stop the Imperials." Felix reappeared from the shadows. "Maybe Bucket or BONK! can get there first."

As much as I wanted to deny it, he was right. These shuttles were faster than us and team Uber can't hold for ever. Other groups needed to have a clear path to our ships or we'd all be dead.

"Duncan, Soldier, are you there?" I opened a new channel. What came to my ears were sounds of gunfire, explosions and agony. "You imbeciles, this is urgent."

"Fancypants, I'm a bit busy here." Duncan replied and I could hear a sound of baseball bat hitting a stormtrooper. "Whaddaya want?"

"Listen, take Soldier and go help Heavies and Medics. We won't get there in time and they are in grave danger." I said while running through small alleys with my team.

"Alright, we'll get there soon." he anwsered and another scream of agony came through the comms. "Solly!? Leave dat frickin' pilot alone! You've already traumatized him! Dimitrji and Medic need our help!"

"HA! We'll show them why AMERICA won the World War II for EVERYONE in the world!" lousy American screamed so loud, I grabbed my head from pain. "No-one will stand against the ALMIGHTY EAGLE of JUSTICE!"

"OK, just go help them." I ended that pointless conversation when something appeared from the corner of the nearby alley. A droid and the last one we wanted to see.

"Probe!" one of my Spybots shouted and we raised our revolvers to shoot it down.

Although this droid didn't want to die today. It was hit a few times but started to escape. We ran after it, still trying to shoot that pile of scrap before it will send information on our location.

Suddenly I saw something that looked like a miracle. Amelie jumped on the crate with food and threw her sapper towards the Probe. The device obviously missed, but then bounced off the wall and hit the Imperial droid. Probe started to spark with electricity and fell on the ground.

"I'll admit, that was... very impressive." Felix stopped along with us. It seemed that Amelie herself was equally surprised by her achievement.

"OK, don't get too excited. We still have to help Heavies and Medics." I pointed out and we continued running towards our objective.

I just hoped that this Probe didn't send anything to the Imperials.

 **Rendezvous point of the rebel teams, Thrawn's POV**

As I expected, a significant rebel force was waiting on the north from the Academy. Although incapacitating them turned out to be more difficult than I've expected. The Rebels used an advanced healing and repairing technology which made all our attacks ineffective. But I had a plan to capture them.

"Concentrate your fire on the droid versions of healers." I said. "Make them use that shielding tech and then use EMP grenades. After that destroy the exposed robots."

It turned out to be less effective than I thought it would be, but my stormtroopers managed to take out three out of eight repairing bots, leaving their targets exposed.

"You will NEVER defeat us! YEAAAAAA!" A big man in red clothes, seemingly the leader of this group, yelled and turned his minigun towards my shuttle.

In the matter of seconds, the vehicle started to slowly fall as the flames were eating up more and more of its parts. Soon, the shuttle fell on the streets of the city. I slowly went out of the wreckage with two of my guards who survived the crash as well.

Fortunately, my strategy started to work as there was only two normal soldiers with their Medics and one droid with minigun. They were fighting good though, killing almost every stormtrooper who peaked out of cover too much. It was time for me to join this fight.

I slowly walked out of cover, provided by the wreckage of the shuttle, with my two guards. The rebels turned his minigun towards me, but their leader stopped them and dropped his weapon.

"You. Yes you." He pointed at me and waved his hand in encouraging gesture. "Fight me. I will CRUSH you."

"So you still have some honor left." I said calmly and raised my hands, ready to fight. "Let's see who will win this fight."

We were looking at eachother like two predators ready to kill eachother. The bulky rebel was wearing some kind of gloves painted in flames. I suspected that they weren't there for no reason. Although instead of just rushing into the fight instantly, he was waiting there for me to move. He wasn't dumb and every second I was waiting for him to move, was surely giving his friends to get here. I needed to provoke him.

"Fire!" I ordered all of my remaining stormtroopers. They obeyed without hesitation and started firing. Some of them even threw out their last grenades. And that turned out to be a terrible mistake I haven't predicted.

As smoke from the explosions started to slowly vanish, it revealed the bulky rebel and his doctor with glowing red skin. It would seem that the grenades haven't done anything to them.

"Dimitrji, go!" the medic shouted.

So called Dimitrji looked at me with pure hate in his eyes and then grabbed two nearby metal crates. He threw them at my stormtroopers with incredible strength, killing most of them in result.

"And you speak about honor, baby man?" He turned back towards me and charged forward with surprisingly high speed. "DIE COWARD!"

I easily dodged the charge and kicked the rebel in the back making him fall on his knees. Dimitrji quickly stood up and took off the gloves, revealing big hands. He let out a battlecry and swung at me. But instead of punching me, he grabbed me by the hand and threw me on the ground very hard. The wounds he had were being quickly healed by his medic and I needed to take him out first in order to defeat the big guy.

I stood up and pulled out a knife with electric blade. As the bulky rebel turned towards me, I threw the knife, hitting his medic right in the chest. My target shaked from the shock and slowly fell on the ground.

"Doktor, NOOOO!" Dimitrji cried and I used the advantage to quickly punch him three times at the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

His blue friends noticed that and ran towards me, but were suddenly blew up by an explosion. I turned around to see Agent Kallus on the other shuttle with six stormtroopers.

"Sir, are you alright?" He stepped out and approached unconcious Dimitrji. "Should I check if the other rebels are dead?"

"No need. They are too tough for that." I replied silently. "I want you to take them and place them in the middle of the street, so that the escaping rebels will see them easily. We'll get them as well."

"As you wish." Kallus nodded silently and went to incapacitate the blue counterparts of the bulky rebel and his medic.

Now the only thing we needed to do was waiting...

 **10 minutes later, On the north from the Academy, No-one's POV**

The reactor of the Academy was slowly overheating and all rebels were now heading to the rendezvous point with the Uber team. Although the Ghost team felt a bit... weird with a bunch of drunk scots and crazy pyromaniacs.

"OK, we should inform the others that we're coming back." Kanan said and looked at his padawan. "Ezra, this is your job."

"Alright, I'm on it." younger jedi replied and turned on his comm channel. "Team Wrench and Jarate, we're on our way to the rendezvous point, do you copy?"

"Yeah, we're packin our stuff and headin' to your position." Dell's voice echoed through the comm.

"We're comin' too, fellas." Mat added. "I heard that the BONK!, Buttsecks and Bucket are already on their way too."

"Thanks for the info." Ezra said and switched the channel. "Team Uber, get ready. We'll meet you soon with the other teams to get the hell out of here."

Silence.

It was clear that their comms were turned on though.

"Team Uber, do you copy?" He tried again, but the result was the same. "Guys? Team Uber is not responding. Maybe they got caught."

"Are you sure?" Sabine asked looking at me suspiciously. "This isn't one of your... Oh crap!"

That comment was more than proper for current situation. The rebels stood right in front of the Imperial blockade in the place of rendezvous and the rest of our Uber team with handcuffs. Imperial forces considered of normal stormtroopers, soldiers with miniguns and AT-DP walkers. In the middle there was a chiss admiral standing along with Agent Kallus.

"Ahh you finally arrived." Thrawn said and his red eyes seemed to look right into the rebels' souls. "I was wondering how long will it take you to come here."

"Oi! I'll *BURP*" Tavish wanted to say something, but was interrupted by his own burp. It didn't discourage him though. "I'm gonna kill you and I'll keep killing you... and I'm gonna... CHRRR... cuz you're gonna be dead and I'll kill you."

Thrawn seemed to be disturbed by such anwser and his stormtroopers flinched uneasily. Rebels tried to use that time to think of a plan of escape, but nothing seemed to be good enough.

"Anyway, you might see that you are outnumbered and there is no way for you to escape." Imperial admiral continued calmly, but his face was showing signs od worry. "Your execution will show everyone that Rebellion has no chance against the Empire."

Suddenly one of the walkers exploded, scaring both rebels and imperials. Slowly the smoke disappeared and revealed Soldier standing on the wreckage of Imperial vehicle.

"What's that, MAGGOT?" he shouted while holding his Rocket launcher in right hand and Market Gardener in left hand. "I won't tolerate your filtry Empire defiling the Great Democracy of AMERICAAAA!"

That being said, he rocketjumped into the air and blew up a small group of stormtroopers.

"Kill him." Thrawn simply said and one of the walkers fired a blaster bolt that sent Soldier into the air. American patriot quickly hit a group of crates that knocked him out cold. "Search the area, there might be more of them hiding in the alleys."

If only he knew what he just unleashed.

 **Soldier's unconcious mind, Soldier's POV**

I felt nothing.

Everywhere I looked were American flags and stars.

Suddenly American eagle appeared in front of me. It was showing displeased expression and I felt guilty. I failed the America.

"Forgive me, almighty Eagle." I said quietly. "I do not deserve a medal for my duty."

"That's not true." someone spoke to me from behind. "You were always serving the America, even here in this totally un-american dimension."

I turned back and saw HIM in all of his Glory. The one and only... Almighty

"George Washington?" I whispered in surprise and bowed with respect. "It's an honor to see you."

"Stand up, Soldier. Your duty isn't over yet." He touched my arm and I felt strength reurning into my body. "Stand up! Go back there and give them hell. Make them suffer more than Hitler when you killed him in that bunker."

Then I felt pain in my stomach on the right side. It was somewhere familiar. Appendix?

"Wait, that's where Merasmus' Kill Me Come Back Stronger pills ended up in." I said not hiding my surprise. "Medic said that they won't work there and that's wy I was dependent on the Respawn."

"Then it's time for them to come back." Washington smiled. "Go Soldier. Show them that America is immortal."

I stood up and felt the energy of the pills filling my body. It caught me and started to pull down very quickly.

"It was an honor, George Washington." these were my last words before I opened my eyes on the Real world.

 **Back with the rebels**

The situation was looking very bad for the rebels. Two more shuttles full of stormtroopers landed to support Thrawn's troops and even two jedi wouldn't withstand such firepower.

"So what do we do?" Sabine whispered to Ezta's ear. "Do you have a backup plan as always?"

"I did have it but it doesn't fit the current situation." padawan whispered back.

"I am giving you a choice." Thrawn interrupted the discussion. "Surrender and die quickly, or fight and die slowly. In both choices you'll give me the location of your base though."

All of the rebels were silent, Dimitrji and his counterpart Mishka were sending hateful glares towards the Imperial admiral. Others were just desperately trying to think of a plan that would make them go back home safely.

"I dunno. It sounds like a loose-loose choice for us." Kanan finally replied. "I'd rather go away and we all pretend that we haven't seen eachother."

"That's not an option fortunately." Grand Admiral said. "So what is your choice?"

But then another explosion blew up a second AT-DP walker, leaving only one functional. Soldier seemed to come back from the dead and now he stood on the wreckage, holding a cup of tea.

"Mmmm, I love the smell of the kicked ass in the morning." he took a big sip and raised his thumb up. "Although it's pretty late, but it doesn't matter."

Thrawn looked at the lousy American with surprise. In his opinion, he should be dead or at least not able to fight and here he stood with a cup of tea and a rocket launcher on his back.

"Kill him." Admiral ordered making Soldier repeat the journey to the crates. Then he waved at his guards with flamethrowers. "Make sure he's dead for good."

Two elite stormtroopers nodded and walked towards Soldier's crash site. They activated their weapons, burning everything in range.

But then one of them was quickly pulled into the smoke, making his friend jump in fear. There were a few moans and screamsof agony and then trooper flew back, landing right in front of shocked Thrawn. He had his limbs twisted in unnatural ways.

"You call that BURNING!?" Soldier's voice was heard from the smoke. "My lighter left Worse burns on me!"

After that, second trooper vanished and was suddenly sent flying by a powerful kick. Finally the smoke fell revealing Soldier with a cigarette in his mouth and rocket launcher in his hand.

"Your fire-retardant ass just got DOMINATED!" He yelled and rocketjumped into the air, scaring every nearby stormtrooper. "GOD BLESS AMERICA!"

And then the chaos happened. Soldier quickly blew up the last walker and used his shovel to bear up about five bucketheads to death. The rest was running for cover in fear of joining their dead friends. It didn't last long though.

"Don't move!" Thrawn shouted while holding Medic by throat and pointing a gun at his head. Crazy doctor was looking scared for the first time, but tried his best to hide it.

Soldier stopped his hand a few millimeters from the head of a traumatized stormtrooper. He was strict and sometimes very rude to his teammates, but he deeply cared about them, even if not showing it. Imperial admiral was only waiting for this and pulled the trigger, quickly killing Medic.

Every rebel was terrified now.

Medic was crazy and everyone would admit it, but even through insanity he became a part of their little family. Seeing him dead like this filled the rebels with fear and anger.

Especially Dimitrji.

"Don't you try anything or he'll die as well." Thrawn pointed his gun at big russian's head. Then he turned to Agent Kallus who was standing behind him. "Prepare the other hostages."

Kallus obeyed silently and grabbed Mishka by his handcuffs, but BLU Heavy resisted and didn't want to stand up.

"You asked for it." Imperial admiral made a sad face and tightenedhis grup on the pistol he was holding. All of the rebels closed their eyes to not see that tragic moment.

BOOM!

They opened their eyes only to see Dimitrji under effect of Ubercharge and utterly shocked Thrawn. RED Heavy easily broke the handcuffs that were shackling him and slowly walked towards the murderer of the Medic.

"Never." He clenched his fists. "Ever." The distance between him and his prey was decreasing. "Touch!" Now he was shouting, not even noticing that he was being watched. "My!" His facebwas right in front of Thrawn. "DOKTOR!"

With that, he grabbed the imperial admiral and threw him at Agent Kallus. Stormtroopers, that were still there, were shaking from fear and slowly started to escape from the big rebel. But then many shadows appeared on the buildings around them. Familiar ones.

"Now dat was frickin' amazing!" Duncan shouted with Jenny and Scott next to him. After that their Scoutbots appeared behind them along with Soldierbots. "Seriously though Solly, you could've took your guys with ya. Jane and William are gonna come soon."

"Ahh, and that's what I like to see." Dell was lying on his Rancho Relaxo along with his fellow engineers, drinking beer or oil (in case of Engineerbots).

"Bloody beautiful!" Mat waved at the other rebels from a very high building and his Sniperbots and counterparts were standing on the roofs of the smaller houses.

"Oh guys, you'd not belive how we are glad to see you!" Ezra shouted to the other teams, but then realized that someone was missing. "Wait, where is team Buttsecks?"

"There is no time!" Spy suddenly appeared behind him and quickly dodged Sabine's instinctual punch. "We need to move without an escort."

"NO!" Dimitrji yelled from the middle of the street. He was holding Medic's dead body in his hands and had tears in the eyes. "First we bring back Medic!"

Everyone froze immediately. How could they forget about him so fast? Amanda, who was the first medic to break free, raised her medi-gun and walked towards Medic's body. As the resurrecting system linked itself with the device, a hologram showing Medic appeared. Female doctor activated the medi-gun and Medic's body flew out of Dimitrji's hands. It slowly took place of the hologram and deactivated it.

"I'm alive!" Medic shouted in enthusiasm. "Zhe experience of being dead! Amazing!"

"Alright, we need to move now!" Spy ordered and everyone fell silent. He walked towards Tavish, who was sleeping on the street with his Scrumpy in right hand, and slapped him in the face. "Wake up, scottish cyclops!"

"Gah! What did I miss?" Drunk scot quickly woke up and looked around. "Oh, I need a drink!"

"No time for that!" Kanan interrupted and turned towards the Engineers. "Team Wrench, place your sentries on the buildings. I can sense a large group of Imperils heading our way! Everyone else run to the ships!"

The rebel group started to quickly move forward while Engineers were placing their sentries in strategic spots. After a few minutes they left the capital city completely, but the sound of Imperial troops was getting louder and louder.

"Hera, we're almost there! Prepare to pick us up!" Jedi master turned on his comm channel while running.

"Where on the Force have you been!?" He heard a shout in response. "You were supposed to be here like a half an hour ago!"

"There were some... uh... complications, but we're fine." Ezra came to help. "Although team Uber lost all of its robotic members!"

"I'm just glad you're OK." Hera replied with relief. "Hold on, we're coming to pick you up."

A few seconds later, three ships appeared on the horizon - the Ghost and two stolen Imperial transports. They were flying low above the ground to quickly pick them up. Everyone felt that soon they could finally rest. The ships touched down in front of the rebels.

"Everyone, get in!" Kanan shouted as he jumped into the Ghost. Others followed his steps and ran into their ships.

"Oh come on!" Bucket'o'bolts started to moan, but was quickly pulled into the shuttle.

After a short while, all of the ships took off and headed towards the space. Far after them, a swarm of TIE fighters was chasing them, but couldn't take a single shot before they entered the hyperspace.

Meanwhile far away, the Academy was spitting pieces of scrap out of its roof. Flames were inside and outside, keeping everyone away from it. Fortunately all of the cadets were evacuated after the attack so they survived the blow.

Grand Admiral Thrawn looked at the escaping rebels one last time. He was bleeding from the forehead, but apart from that he was fine.

And he was eager for revenge...

 **A/N: I tried a bit of Thrawn here. Hope I wrote him well. I also decided I will upload bigger chapters (7000 - 9000 words) but less frequently, rather than smaller but more frequent. Aside from that, let me know what do you think, and I already say that the next chapter will be dedicated to the almight BONK! Carry on!**

 **Bonker out!**


	14. Announcment

**Hey guys, Bonker here with... not that good news. Let me explain. Basically I found myself lacking ANY inspiration to this story. I'm burned out. It's not your fault though. I think it's mine, because I started this sequel too early without any time to restore my inspiration.**

 **I almost had a chapter ready for today, but then I read it and noticed that I don't like it at all. It just seemed... odd and forced and I just don't like to give you chapters that I'm forcing myself to write as I know they're going to be bad. You all probably noticed this as LOOOOONG time has passed before I posted something.**

 **And due to that I'm putting this story to a pause at least for a few weeks. I'm sorry about that, but I PROMISE you that I WON'T abandon this story. I mean I still have Soldier chasing me all over my house because of that.**

 **So I apologize one more time and hope you understand. Carry on! I hope you find other stories that you'll be interested in during my absence.**

 **Bonker out!**

 **Soldier: *entering the room* Now where is that MAGGOT!?**


	15. I'm Dead

**As the title says... I'm dead.**

 **Well, not literally, but this story is. I have made multiple attempts at resurrecting my passion for this story, yet fruitlessly. I don't want to force myself to write this, because that would hurt both you and me. You don't want a bad quality content and I don't want to write something that I don't feel comfortable with.**

 **That's why this story is discontinued and will stay that way. IF (and there is no way I can stress this IF enough) my inspiration for this crossover comes back, I will write a new story rather than this.**

 **I am sorry for keeping the hopes up of some of you, but I am not going to lie to you or myself. This story is over for me.**

 **Again I'm sorry and goodbye. Carry on.**

 **Bonker out.**


End file.
